They Called It Bunny Love
by KeatonGrin
Summary: Love can be the greatest salvation... or the noblest sacrifice. It can make you insanely happy or cause a pain so great you want to die. But in the end it's worth it. Right? KennyxButters/ DamienxPip AU
1. L Is For The Way You Look At Me

Okay!~ This is going to be my second ever South Park fic. Lol. I really like Bunny. KennyxButters is just so interesting and before I could really give it much thought... I had started writing one for myself. I am a little nervous but oh well. If it's liked... it's liked. If not, well... please don't be too unkindly.

**WARNING:** This story contains boy love/ boyxboy actions in later chapters. This story contains a few different pairings in that nature. If you DO NOT approve, please TURN BACK NOW. This story is not for you. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I own neither the characters nor the series. This is purely fandom.

--

**Chapter 1: L Is For The Way You Look At Me**

_Have you ever detested something so much with your entire being that it made you physically sick? That it made you actually consider jumping out of a moving vehicle going sixty on a freeway? That you would rather burn off all of your skin, pluck out your eyeballs, and break every bone in your body just so you wouldn't have to face it? Okay... so maybe that is a little extreme, but if that's how if you felt would you really just sit and obediently go back like the pushover you are? Listen even though everything inside you is screaming not to? If you were given a choice you'd choose no?_

_Some might not. But I will._

_And not only that I will do it with a smile. Inside while I am dying I will wear a smile and obediently listen and do as told. Help as told. Move as told. Go as told. Because that's me. Good little Butters. It's not worth the grounding I could get should I choose to follow my gut. Besides. My gut has been wrong before. Stupid gut. Why can't you ever be helpful? Oh yeah... because you're inside 'stupid Butters'._

_I guess that's what you call a 'personal problem'. Or some—_

"Butters! We're here! Put down that silly little journal and lets go!"

The scrawny blonde teen in the backseat jumped at the call before slamming the book he had on his lap closed. "Yes ma'am!"

The perfect little soldier.

"Ah. Breathe in that air. South Park could still kill you with it's pollution of sin and poor morals, couldn't it?"

_Then why come back?_ He politely sighed into his journal as he closed his eyes to absorbed the peaceful darkness before opening them again to take in the town he thought he had left behind. Forever.

South Park. He and his family, consisting of his father and mother, had moved away five years ago when his parents had a falling out and thought it would be good to get out of South Park so they could work on their marriage. He hadn't seen the point. If his dad liked gay sex in South Park... he didn't see how it wouldn't be so anywhere else. Anyway, his parents had worked on their marriage and things seemed to be going great. Then his father received an excellent job opportunity that would bring them back here. In the end his mother only agreed after making him sign an agreement that he would stay faithful.

He wasn't really sure what all it covered. Just that he had to stay faithful. He hated it. South Park... it held bad memories for him. Sure, as a kid he was awful sad to have to leave but once he started his new school and the kids there were actually nice to him and _wanted _to be his friend... it was really hard to come back. But... he had grown up a little. Changed. Maybe they would like the new Butters. Of course... maybe not. He was still... _different_. Different wasn't that good here. It got you teased.

"Leopold! Stop staring into space and come help your mother before you're grounded, mister!"

Jumping once again at his father's angry call, he sighed sadly before slipping his journal into his Chococat messenger bag—more manly than Hello Kitty he thought—and climbed out of the car. Moving to the trunk of their car he held out his twiggy arms for some boxes. His mother stacked him two high before sending him on his way. He stumbled his way to the front door, pausing a second to take his new house in. They hadn't moved back into their old once since someone else was currently living there and he didn't know whether he should be happy about that... or sad. This could be viewed as a new start... but... if things went bad... it would be nice to have the familiar around him.

This new house was white, two stories, and welcoming. Unfamiliar.

It took half an hour to get everything from the car into the house and then they were allowed a small break while they waited for the moving truck to arrive with the rest of their belongings. Butters decided to check out his new room while they waited, not really wanting to listen to his mother and father talk about work and when they should get him registered for school that coming fall.

_I'm happy it's summer break. It delays having to meet everyone again. I don't know if that's good or bad. I always thought those guys were my friends... I was even allowed to hang out with some of the most popular boys in school at one point. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. I wonder what they will say when they see I am back. Stan might be nice and say hi... Kyle probably won't care... and—I HATE CARTMAN! It's wrong to hate and I am sure I will probably end up in hell for that but... he's..._

_Well I know I have you to write down my most private and honest feelings, but I... I don't want to share that part of my heart yet. Anyway, the house is... bigger than my last house here in South Park. And definitely bigger than the apartment we had back in _____. I don't want to name it. It might make me miss it more._

_Which reminds me. I hope Penny calls like she said she would. She might not be my girlfriend anymore but she said we could always be friends. I wish we hadn't moved. Penny and I could still be together. Ha! I wonder what the fellas will say when they find out... oh gosh. There are so many changed things about me. But the biggest... I will never tell them. I will never show them. They'd tease me something awful and I'd probably get beaten up even more for it._

_Back to the house—sorry I get so sidetracked sometimes! I like that there is now two bathrooms. Mom and dad said I could have one all to myself! Well, I have to share it with guests and stuff but otherwise it's all mine. I really like that. It will probably be less cluttered without having to share it with two other people. My room is bigger than my last two rooms too. It kind of makes me wonder what I am going to do with all of the extra space._

_Maybe I will get a job and fill it with cool stuff like other people do. Posters and clothes and... I don't know. It's a little scary. My room and the house are just one problem though. It's the fellas I am scared of. Once summer break is over—in two weeks actually—I am going to have to go back to school. High school! I'll be starting my Junior year. A part of me hopes that I won't be recognized. Because then I won't be targeted... but I also don't want to be missed because... it will really prove people don't care. And... there are just so many feelings!_

_I never really had any true friends so I—_

"Butters! Come do mommy a favor!"

Brows furrowing slightly, he looked up from where he had been writing. A favor? Stopping the frown that was forming he set his pen aside and closed his journal before putting both back into his messenger bag. Getting to his feet he walked back into the light hallway done with white paint and grey carpet. Walking down the wooden stairs he found his mother in the bright kitchen, bent over what appeared to be a list.

"Yes?" He said politely, wondering if his father was going to make him alphabetize the pantry again.

"Butters, darling, will you run to the little store for mommy and pick up some things for a light lunch? The movers have been delayed and now that we have time for a bite to eat..." She trailed off, smiling lightly.

He stared. Why was his mother in such a good mood?

"Hey, se—ah. He's still here? Butters! Didn't your mother tell you—" His father asked angrily as he caught sight of his son.

"I was just telling him now, Stephen. Calm down." His mother cut her husband off before returning her attention to her son. "Can you do that for mommy?"

Butters bit back his frown before suddenly turning red. His parents wanted him out of the house! Because they were going to—eww! "O-Of course mom!"

He held his hand out for the list, doing his best not to catch either of their eyes. When he was handed the paper he fled the house. He didn't need to worry about keys since his parents were home... doing the nasty. He shuddered. At least they were kind enough to get him out of the house first. He didn't need to worry about it being cold since it was still pretty warm in the early fall. Why he was even wearing a t-shirt and capris to prove this. But there was the issue of—nope. That was covered too, he saw, when he looked down at the list to see his mom's credit card folded in the paper.

Looking around it took him a moment to get his bearings before he started off toward the nearest convenience store. It felt like forever since he had last been in South Park... but it also felt like it was just yesterday the way his memory had preserved everything so well. Once he came to familiar streets he was able to find his way like he had just walked them not too long ago. Along the way he hummed to himself, catching sight of a few familiar faces here and there. He took interest in a few of the new stores that had popped up in the five years he had been gone.

He nearly squealed with joy when he saw that a Sanrio store had been added to the little strip mall by his house. He'd definitely have to stop there—

"Ah!" Gasping as he was suddenly bumped into forcefully, he stumbled a little until his foot slipped off of the curb on the sidewalk and fell down.

"Ah! I'm sorry miss! I didn't mean to—here, let me help you up!"

"Way to go!" A kid laughed from somewhere to his right as a warm hand took his elbow and pulled him to his feet.

"Shut up! Are you okay?" His accidental assailant asked with a worried tone.

Checking his body for cuts or bleeding he was happy to see he only had a small scrape on his palm from when he had fallen. Smiling he turned to the one questioning him, taking in black hair and dark eyes. Something about him was familiar. "I'm fine... it's okay."

"Oh! You're a... boy—I'm so sorry again! I thought..." The dark haired boy flushed brightly, his friend laughing at him again.

Butters smiled. Yes... sometimes people thought he was a girl now. Penny was partially to blame for that. "It's okay... really."

He watched as the kid arched an eyebrow at him in such a familiar way that he—

"Ike?" He breathed in surprise, hoping his was right. Dark hair... and that brow that reminded him of Kyle. But... Kyle's family had red hair, though he thought his father's was brown—of course... his adopted brother had black! Ike Broflovski.

He received a surprised look in return. "Have we met?"

He instantly regretted his loose tongue. Now he would have to tell who he was... and then he was sure Ike would tell Kyle. It just seemed the kind of thing he would do. And then Kyle would tell Stan and Cartman and then they would know he was here... and he didn't want that yet. "Uh! I—well, no... um actually... yes. Once. But it was a while ago. I'm... surprised I remembered.

He laughed nervously. There was truth there so it wasn't like he was _totally _lying. Ike seemed to pick up on his discomfort and didn't question him.

"Well... okay. I'm really sorry I ran you down. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked politely, arching his brow once more.

He nodded.

"Okay... cool! I have to get going so... later!" Ike smiled then took off with his friend again.

Butters sighed. That had been close. Brushing lose dirt from his pants he located his list and continued on his way, figuring he could buy himself a band aid from the store. During the rest of his walk he was greeted by a few of the friendly town folk and was happy when he finally made it to his destination. Walking into the artificially lit store he nodded to the owner, smiling lightly, and got a leer in return.

_Okay... that's a little creepy._ He shuddered inwardly as he turned his attention to the list to see what his mother had wanted him to pick up—also hoping he wasn't the only shopper. To his relief he wasn't. Good. Now he wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of being raped. Again he inwardly shuddered.

Looking over the list he tried to hurry and yet take his time at picking the items out and putting them into the little basket he had found at the start of the first isle. He was in no hurry to get back home in case his parents were still doing it... but he didn't want to find himself left alone here either. If only he had brought his bag with him! He had pepper spray in there. Of course... Penny had—well, he was sure it wouldn't go _that_ far. Hopefully?

"Hey Old man C!" A voice called loudly as it entered the store.

"You're late! Even when it's coming in to pick up your last paycheck you're late, asshole." The owner replied gruffly, but it wasn't hard to tell the man wasn't _really_ sore.

"Well... I know how you've come to expect certain things from me... so I decided not to let you down." The loud voice responded and they shared a laugh.

Butters found himself rolling his eyes before blushing lightly when he realized he was rudely eavesdropping. Even though it seemed to be a pretty harmless conversation... it was still not a good idea to invade their privacy.

"I hope you know that not everyone will be as lenient as me. Moving on to bigger and better things means you have to work harder too." The man snorted after a minute.

"Whatever..." Typical teenage reply.

Butters was straightening up from retrieving the cereal his mom wanted him to get when someone suddenly crashed into him again, sending him sprawling to the floor. _Gosh! Had everyone in South Park gone blind while he had been away?_

"Ouch! Hey! Wa—oh! I'm... sorry..."

He blinked back a few tears that had sprung in his eyes when he landed hard on his elbow. Looking to the person at the apology he felt his breath hitch as he met warm chocolatey brown eyes attached to the most handsome face he had ever seen on a male not in a magazine.

"Eck..." He turned redder at his _smooth_ reply.

There were a soft laugh—was he laughing at him?!— before an inviting hand was held out to him. He took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Are you okay?" A slightly amused voice asked as his hand was released.

"Um..." He found it hard to concentrate as hungry eyes seemed to devour his face—_eep!_ Was this guy checking him out?! When he spoke again he was embarrassed to find that his voice was slightly high pitched with nerves. "Y-Yeah. I've... already been knocked down once today. No biggie."

He watched honey blonde eyebrows rise in surprise. "You have...?"

"Yeah... Ike accidentally ran into me when I was—" He was cut off from his unnecessary explanation.

"Ike? You know Ike?" He was questioned with surprise.

"Ye—well, no. We met today when he... ran into me." Butters frowned. "I just moved here."

"Oh. Really? What's your name?" He was flashed a bright smile that made his breath hitch again as he felt blinded.

"Le—" He started to answer, slightly dazed, until he stopped himself from finishing. If he told him his name was Leopold... but... he didn't seem familiar. Was he new to South Park too?

"Lee? That's cute—"

"Hey man! Lets go!"

Both jumped lightly at the sight of a black haired teen as he walked into the store, standing impatiently at the door.

"Ah right. Friends. Sorry... but maybe we can talk later, Lee." The boy smirked with interest before saluting and taking off. "Keep my munchies stocked for me old man!"

"Stock 'em yourself, brat!" The owner called after the blonde and his friend as they ran out.

Butters stared, trying to figure out... if the boy was just being friendly... or... if there was the _slightest_ chance possible... that he had been... flirting. Cheeks turning pink he found... that he wouldn't really mind if that was the case. _Aww, Butters you're being weird again!_ he chided himself as he clutched at his basket. But...

"You alright cutie?"

He jumped at the voice, looking into the lined face of the owner as he frowned at him before smiling suggestively.

"I-I'm a boy..." He replied automatically. That usually got the perverted old men who wanted hot teen girl ass off of his back, but sometimes... he came across the weirdo who liked teen boys. Hopefully he was not one of them.

"Aww, is that so? That's too bad..." The smiled turned into a friendly one. "Still, a customer is a customer. Need any help?"

"I—" He didn't know why this idea popped into his head... but in it did and before he could think on it... he shot his mouth off. Some things he had learned from Penny... really would do well to be forgotten. "Actually... I heard... that you... um—well, I was—d-do you need... a hand here at the store?"

The owner arched a brow as he studied his face. "Need a hand?"

"Um... well... I thought about getting a job because my family just moved here and I find I have a larger room than previously and thought it would be nice to fill it with stuff I couldn't before—ah! I'm sorry! I'm rambling..." He blushed as he looked away. Well. That was odd.

The man stared before laughing heartily. "You're a strange kid, you know that? Well... I just lost a night worker and it would be nice not having to look for someone new if such a cute kid wants the position. I'd say you have the face to bring in boys and girls alike... yeah. Okay. You want a job here, you can have it."

Butters turned to look at the man with shock. Had he heard him correctly? He was going to be given a position? Just like that? Oh no! He didn't even stop to think what his parents might say... maybe... they wouldn't want him to. "Ah—c-could I maybe... get an application... just for... appearance sake?"

"I suppose..." The owner turned and walked back to the counter, Butters following after he had retrieved the cereal he had been reaching for when he was knocked down by... he hadn't gotten his name. "Here ya go."

"T-Thank you." He smiled as he placed his basket on the counter and watched as his items were rung up.

"No problem." The owner finally replied after he had given Butters his receipt for the card. "Listen. Why don't you come by tomorrow and we can go over the ropes. Need your parents to call? The number is on the top of the sheet. My name is Carl but everyone calls me 'Old Man C' who knows me."

"My name is... Leopold but everyone just c-calls me Butters." He replied with an embarrassed smile.

"Butters?" The man asked with interest.

"That's me! Err... it's a play on of my surname... Stotch. Butters Stotch... butterscotch? I sometimes think my parents are..." He stopped there. It was rude to speak so of his life givers.

Old man C laughed. "Butterscotch! That's real cute! But... Buttercup sounds more tasty."

Butters groaned, making C laugh again. "My ex calls me that..."

C just smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yeah..." He answered a little awkwardly. Apparently C didn't care. "Um... I should get going. My mom wanted lunch before the movers came..."

"Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow kid." C said gruffly as he waved him off.

Butters walked out of the store carrying his bag with a thoughtful frown. Hopefully his parents would accept him working there. He would hate to have to go back and tell Old man C he couldn't work there after all. He still didn't know what had made him volunteer. On his way back home he slowly figured it out, though, and he blushed with shame at the reason.

The boy. He made it sound like... he would continue to frequent that store. And if he did... and if he worked there... there was a chance he would get to see him. Sighing deeply at his silly ideas he pushed all of those thoughts from his mind as his house slowly came into view. He really hoped his parents were done...

* * *

"I don't know Butters... working at a place like that seems a bit... dangerous." His mother said slowly with a frown over dinner of take out Chinese. They had thought about going to Bennigans but decided to stay in their first night there.

"Don't worry... I'm sure it will be okay. If it becomes too much I promise to quit right away. It's not much but it's a start mom. And I... I really want to... contribute to society. I am going to be eighteen next year and... well, golly. Please?" He pouted lightly, his light blue eyes staring into his mother's while his father watched silently.

She didn't look pacified. "I... Butters you could be robbed. Or shot. You could be taken hostage and raped and then what?

"That could happen... even if he's not working there. I don't know. I think we ought to let Butters have a go. It'd give us some free time to ourselves..." His father said suggestively to his mother making him gag internally.

"Oh Stephen..." His mother sighed. "Okay Butters. You can... test it out. But if there is any trouble quit right away and come home."

"Yes ma'am! Thank you!" He smiled happily before asking to be excused.

_I did it! I go my very first job! It's at a little convenience store down by the strip mall. It's small and stuff but I think it will be a good start. I hear that in the working world you need experience and good recommendations to get hired. This should be a nice start and it was easy to get... plus..._

_Oh journal! As I was trying to say before I got called to dinner... I met this really cute boy today! He actually... bumped into me and knocked me down. But then he helped me back up. I know... boys... Butters shouldn't like boys... but Penny... Penny said it was okay. It was okay to like boys like I liked girls. It means I'm not a slave to gender or something. She said a lot of things on that subject. I've seen cute boys... and I think I might have liked some... but this one..._

_He used to work at the place I am now going to work at. Before he left he said... 'maybe we can talk later'. I hope so. That would be nice. And maybe, if I work at the store, I will get to see him soon. He seems to visit that place a lot. Of course... I could have misunderstood. If that's the case... well, at least I still have a job. I am excited, but a little scared. The owner, Mr. Carl, seems nice. He thought I was a girl at first! And flirted a little... such a dirty old man. But I think... he is also a good person._

_Oh! Did I mention this cute boy thinks my name is Lee? What a misunderstanding! It's a little funny. Actually... you know what. I think... he thinks I am a girl! Or maybe... he knows I am a boy. Oh, now I am worried. What if... what if he thinks I am a girl—and if he WAS flirting... it was only because of that? That would... make me sad. But maybe it would be for the best. I really shouldn't like boys... at least not now. I think it would make my mom awful sore at me since it will remind her of my father's past demons._

_Now I feel confused. Oh yeah. I should also mention that I bumped into someone familiar today. Ike Broflovski. He is Kyle's younger adopted brother. I've told you about Kyle... Ike sure has grown a lot. I am guessing he is now eleven or twelve. I wonder if he and Kyle get along more smoothly now. Before they would bicker a little and Kyle would always kick him around like a football. I wonder if he still tries... and if so... if Ike fights back. That would be interesting to see. _

_That brings me to an inevitable truth... that I am going to have to see my old classmates soon. Kyle and Stan and Cartman and Craig and Token and Clyde... Bebe and Wendy. They kind of scare me. Especially Wendy. She once smacked the crap out of Cartman. It was nice to see... but... made one have more respect for her and how vicious she can be. I bet she has only gotten tougher._

_Well, I suppose there is always—_

"Butters, darling. I think you should retire early. Tomorrow we have a lot of unpacking to do between running errands and you're going to need your rest." His mother's voice called from the doorway, bringing him from his thoughts.

Looking at her over his shoulder he nodded his understanding before turning back to his journal.

_I have to go to bed before I get grounded._

Tucking his journal away under his spare pillow he climbed off of his bed to shut his room's door before climbing into his warm ducky blankets and curling up onto his side. Hopefully tomorrow would bring a ray of light to the dark storm he felt brewing with his fears. A nice bright light... like the beautiful blonde of that totally hot boy's hair.

* * *

"And put that over there by the bookshelf. I will stack the books tomorrow when I have some free time, Butters darling."

He nodded his understanding before going to the box his mother had pointed to and moved it over by the bookshelf before bringing the boxes she had wanted move upstairs up to where they belonged. They had been working since 9 am and it was now going on 2 o'clock in the afternoon. They had only stopped for a light lunch break around 11:30 and now Butters was starting to feel hungry. And tired. His body was starting to ache from moving so many heavy boxes.

He supposed it wouldn't be so bad... if he actually had muscles like most boys of seventeen did. But... well... Penny thought he was more cute with a more feminine physique. And so... together they strived to prefect that. Now, that he thought on it, he really didn't know why he let her talk him into doing that.

As he made his way back down the stairs he was halted when his father came in, nodding once at him, before going to where his mother was putting things away in the kitchen. He followed along, wondering what had taken his father so long.

"Well, Butters is now signed up at the high school and my affairs are all sorted. I can go in tomorrow." He announced to his wife when she looked up at him from the box she was elbow deep in. "I also stopped at the store you wanted to work at Butters. I met with the owner... it'll be relatively safe, Linda. They have cameras and Butters will be taught the proper ways to deal with robbers and the like. Butters should stop by soon to get the info he needs so he can start when needed."

He felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. His father had checked out the place? He was sure... his mother had something to do with that. But he was okaying it? He would be allowed to work there? He smiled. "Oh, can I go now?"

His mother frowned for a moment before sighing. "I suppose. We should be pretty much done for today... tomorrow we should be able to finish."

"Okay! Thank you!" He smiled happily as he left the kitchen and raced up to his room to grab his messenger bag and anything else he thought he might need. Like a social security card and such.

* * *

It was warm again. And sunny. It was actually kind of weird to remember that South Park had more than one season when all you usually see or remember about the town is the mountains of pure white snow. Lots of the kids were so use to the long winters in South Park that they actually seemed to dislike the other seasons. Although... as they got older he was sure they came to like Spring and Summer as much as Winter. Because of hormones. Girls in short skirts and tights shirts for the boys and guys in their beaters and swimming shorts for the girls.

Butters wasn't really one for shorts though. And he didn't have the toned body girls went for anyway so there was no reason to dress in those favorable clothes. Instead he wore what he thought suited him and he was comfortable in. Today he was dressed in sea green formfitting capris that came down to the top of his calf but he had folded the hems so they ended just above his knees. One would think the pants were more for girl... but they could be suited for boys too. With that he wore a white t-shirt that had '_Angel_' spray painted prettily onto it in sea green letters. Penny had given it to him for his birthday. She always said he was like an angel sometimes in his temperament and appearance.

His butter blonde hair, which had grown since his childhood days, was pulled away from his face into a stubby little ponytail at the back of his head. On his feet he wore black flip flops. He liked the sound they made as the clopped with every step he took, his bag bouncing off of his left thigh in a comforting way. He hummed happily as the sun warmed him nicely and the breeze danced about.

He had a job! He would get to work! It would be nice not having to be around the house all the time. And soon they would be finished moving in... and he wouldn't have to lift another heavy box! And maybe he would get to see that cute boy soon. He didn't know why... but... he really couldn't stop thinking about him. A part of him worried if he was so stuck on him because he was so handsome. It was wrong to like people for that reason... there was more to people than that.

But... being nice looking helped, he supposed. He blushed at that thought before smiling. Penny hadn't been able to call the previous night because she had been busy helping the neighbors with a garage sale, but she had called first thing that morning wanting to know everything that had happened since they had gotten to their new house. Before he could stop himself he told her about the boy and she squealed in girly delight. She seemed to love him most when he became a 'gal pal' for her.

One thing she had made clear was that he shouldn't like a boy for looks alone—girls either but boys seemed to be more of a handful. Most of them seemed to be players and just wanted one thing. Well... hopefully that wasn't the case here... but... what if it was? Although that really didn't matter at all if the boy thought he was a girl... and only liked girls.

Slowing in his step he brought his hands up and did what his parents had tried forever to get him to stop doing. He nervously rubbed his knuckles together until he realized he was doing it and instantly desisted. Looking around he was surprised to see he was at the convenience store. Taking a deep breath and forgetting the boy for now he placed a bright smile on his features and stepped inside.

When he walked in it was to see C talking to a tall ivory skinned boy around his age with shaggy black hair. A Goth? Thinking back to the goths he had attended school with previously he tried to recall if this boy was familiar.

"Ah! New kid! I see you finally made it in. And I thought you were going to stand me up after your father came in here..." C said with a grin as he noticed the new arrival. "Come here Buttercup."

Butters wrinkled his nose cutely at the nickname, deciding to keep his mouth closed on the subject for now, and walked over to the counter where C and the other teen stood. "Good afternoon Mr. Carl."

"Aww, now... none of that! Mister makes me sound like a geezer." C complained as he wrinkled his nose.

"And 'Old Man' doesn't?" Butters questioned before gasping. That was probably _very_ rude.

But Old man C just laughed... and the other kid turned and looked at him with an arched brow before smiling. Butters looked back before blinking in surprise when he took in the handsome face and the—did he have _red_ eyes?! Surely his were playing tricks on him!

"Ah! Buttercup, this is Damien. He is applying here too. I was thinking of pairing you two together for nights sometimes. He assures me that with him on duty no robber will succeed here." C introduced as he watched the two looking at each other. "Damien, this is Buttercu—"

"I-It's Butters..." He cut in over C, clutching nervously at his bag's strap as he stared at the floor.

"Butters..." Damien recited making Butters internally tense as his smooth voice washed over him, stroking his insides and doing something funny to... well, it felt like his soul. Looking back into Damien's red eyes he saw them spark with curiosity before darkening with a light smirk.

As swiftly as it had come it had passed making Butters feel awkward. "Um..."

"Lets get down to business, shall we? I will tell you what to do and then we can figure out what the best hours for you two to work are." C cut in, not noticing the exchange between the two.

They both nodded and listened to what the old man had to tell them.

* * *

"And... I guess that's that. So... I will see you tomorrow afternoon Buttercup and Damien the following night." C said as he looked over the schedule they had agreed upon for the next two weeks. They would come back to review it again once school had started but until then what they had would work with what they could do now.

"Thank you Mr. Ca—" Butters started until he was cut off.

"Now, now. As I've said—none of that. If anything... call me Papa. Yes, I think I should like that since you're a bit girly." C smirked as he looked his new worker up and down.

Butters stared before blushing. _What?_ Okay... he knew that the old man was... perverted but now he was just being a little weird. Shaking his head when he saw C was just being... himself he smiled a little. "Papa C?"

The old man laughed. "Well now! I didn't actually think you would! What about you, Damien? Wanna call me Papa too?"

Damien arched a brow before frowning. "No, I don't think so."

For some reason that made Butters laugh until Damien looked at him. He blushed as his laugh turned into a nervous giggle. Then they both said their good byes and left together. They had barely made it two steps before Damien was jumped by a blonde and hugged tightly.

"How did it go? Did you get it?" Was asked to the dark haired teen.

Butters listened before frowning lightly. An accent. A _British_ accent. And it seemed familiar... even though he hadn't heard it in five years. Ah!

"Yeah... and I am going to be working with that kid... Butters—" Damien was cut off when the blonde in his arms gasped.

"Butters Stotch?! Really?" He asked with excited interest as he turned to face the boy.

Butters turned to look at the blonde. He was a little different but... after a few seconds of looking he could see some resemblances since he hadn't really changed much. It was Pip Pirrup. "T-That's... me..."

"Oh! When I saw you walk into the store... and before—when you paused outside and did that nervous tick with your knuckles... I thought... but then I wasn't sure as I knew you had moved... actually, I heard that you had been eaten by bears—or maybe it was... raped by lumbermen and fed to their dogs—" Pip started happily until he was cut off.

"Pip!" Damien hushed him up as he watched Butters stare in shock, paling and reddening at the same time so he looked quite odd.

Pip turned his attention to the other blonde before laughing lightly. "Sorry old chap! I didn't mean... well, obviously it must have been... are you alright?"

"Raped... by lumbermen? Who told you that?" Butters asked slowly, his color slowly returning now that Pip had stop sharing the horrors that he had believed had befallen him after he had moved.

"It was—well, now that I think on it I know I shouldn't have listened but... never mind. It's not important. I'm sorry I even brought it up. Butters! But... why are you here now then if you had moved away?" Pip asked in a friendly kind of way that made Butters blink.

Cartman. It was probably Cartman. "Oh! I—um... my family moved back here because my father got a job opportunity..."

"Really? That's swell! A lot has changed since you left... you have changed too. Have you seen any of the—" Pip started to ask until cut off as Butters became slightly panicked.

"I haven't really seen or talked to anyone yet! I don't really want to until I have to... I don't know how much has changed but I bet the fellas are still... well, I don't want to get picked on none before I have to. I know I have changed... but I bet they'll just seen the same old Butters. Which is okay I guess... I bet they'd pick on me even more if they knew about the 'new Butters'." He frowned as he clutched tightly to his bag again, looking off to the side.

"What ever do you mean?" Pip frowned lightly as he watched the other with curiosity.

"Oh! I... um, it's nothing really..." Butters smiled, trying to distract the other.

Pip arched a worried brow before looking to Damien who just shrugged. Looking back to Butters he smiled lightly. "I know! Why don't... we become mates! I know... we were never close when we were younger... but—as we have said—things have changed... and I know the others will leave you alone if you're with Damien!"

Butters turned raised eyebrows to Damien who, in turn, glared at Pip. "O-Oh?"

"Pip..." Damien warned smoothly, his voice washing over Butters again making him shudder and his soul felt like it would be set on fire.

"Oh Damien! Look at him... he's just so cute and all alone—can I _please_ keep him?" Pip pouted cutely at the dark haired teen, batting his eyelashes playfully.

Butters grabbed at his chest as it grew uncomfortably warm, catching the attention of the two standing near him. Pip frowned before gasping in realization.

"Damien! You're doing it again!" Pip scolded lightly before reaching out to touch Butters' arm. "Butters? Breathe deeply... and think of God."

"G-God?" Butters rasped as Damien hissed lowly.

Pip laughed. "I know it seems queer, but it does help considering it's Damien. Trust me."

Butters' brows furrowed at that before doing as told, thinking of Jesus and God and how they were suppose to make the pain in his chest go away. He was amazed when it worked.

"Don't worry... it'll fade when you're more use to being around Damien." Pip smiled when he saw the other blonde ease in his breathing.

Well... Butters hoped so. He didn't know that was about... but he could see how it would affect his ability to work with the other teen if whatever it was that happened to him kept happening to him whenever he talked around him. "I... d-don't know if we should be friends. Like I said... I'm different now. And different here is bad... sometimes."

Pip frowned at that before looking to Damien. When he said nothing he looked back to Butters. "Different how? Nothing about being different is _bad_."

Butters shrugged. Only Penny and his parents knew. Penny thought it was cute and helped him be comfortable with it... and his parents thought it was just... well, he wasn't quite sure. But his mother seemed to be a little bothered by it, though she didn't say anything when she found out he was dating Penny.

"Well... we don't have to be mates if you don't want to—" Pip started slowly. He was use to people not wanting to be friends with him... well, back then. Now he...

"I-It's not that I don't want to... it's just... well... actually... I don't know. I know the fellas use to pick on you too and if they bully me again, well I don't want to get you involved." Butters replied slowly, his hands coming up to rub his knuckles together nervously again.

"Oh, is that all? Well... I don't think that will be a problem this time around really. Like I said... with Damien around I don't think they will—" Pip was cut off when Damien gave a pained kind of sigh, frowning in annoyance as he looked off to the side. "Well, really Damien! It wouldn't hurt to be friends. You'll be working together won't you? Also... you know no one will pick on him if they think he's your friend and you'll kick their arse for it."

"Whatever..." Damien mumbled as he looked down at his nails.

Pip beamed before turning back to Butters. "See? So... what do you say? Shall we be mates?"

"I—" Butters bit his lip, not knowing why he was hesitating. Things were changed... he was changed... and here he was being offered a new hand in friendship. He had never really paid Pip any attention before... but he had always been a nice kid. Quiet and polite, kind of like him... only he had been bit more popular than the Brit. "Okay. L-Lets be friends."

"Best friends!" Pip happily agreed as he took his hands and squeezed them warmly. "As a first order of friendship... are you doing anything? Because Damien and I were about to head off to the mall to do some school shopping—would you like to come?"

Butters groaned at the mention of school. But... it had been a while since he had last been to the South Park mall—five years!—and he thought if he was going to visit it it would be nice to have a recent native to go with. "Um, well... maybe I should ask my parents. I don't want to get grounded or nothing."

They waited while Butters used his cell to call home and asked his mom and dad if it would be okay to go to the mall with some old friends he had met up with. His mother said it was fine as long as he was home by 7 pm. With the okay they all climbed into Damien's car and while he drove Pip and Butters exchanged cell numbers and a bit of their past history.

* * *

The mall hadn't changed as much as he thought it might have. It was still the same size and many of the same stores were still there. He was amused to see another Hot Topic and remembered the time when it had caused some grief to the Goth Kids when the 'Vamp Kids' had become popular. Some other new stores were added but... still basically the same. He wasn't sure if that was good or not, like most things in South Park now.

Butters was quick to realize that Damien was pretty quiet and only really talked when spoken to. Pip had called him a 'social retard' to which the dark clad teen scowled and Butters wasn't sure if he should laugh or not. Apparently Damien was the same kid from the time long ago when they were in the third grade. Butters didn't really remember him. But that was okay. Like everything else he, too, was different from his eight year old self. It was better to get to know the new than to try to remember the old.

He also realized Pip seemed more happy than before. He talked a lot more... and just seemed more confident in himself and the things he did. Pip didn't care what people thought of him... unless it was Damien. Butters briefly wondered if they were... _together_ but when they never really showed any kind of affection for each other he thought that maybe he was just being silly.

While at the mall he saw Wendy and Bebe. Both girls had grown into beautiful young women and seemed to be typical teen girls as they walked by with their arms loaded in shopping bags, talking about the latest romance movies and whose boyfriend wasn't putting out enough. Butters kind of wished he hadn't heard that part... but luckily he couldn't really tell if it was Bebe or Wendy who had said it. Which made Butters wonder if Stan and Wendy were still together. A thought he shared with Pip.

"Wendy and Stan? No, no, no! Oh, you don't know yet do you... Stan and Kyle are—well, they..." Pip frowned. He wasn't sure if he should openly announce other people's private affairs. Of course it wasn't like they were very private about it... but...

"They're together." Damien cut in, not the least bit abashed.

Butters tripped in his surprise, stumbling into Damien who steadied him gently before pulling away from the contact. "_Together_?"

"Yes... it only happened about a year ago... but... they are together." Pip said lightly, watching Butters' face. "Erm... you don't... you're not..."

Butters blinked at Pip, not understanding what he was trying to ask.

"Not a homophobe. A gay basher. A close minded asshole." Damien supplied coolly, turning red eyes on Butters with a dark stare.

"Of course not!" Butters replied instantly with a light frown. "Why should I care what other people do with their lives?"

Pip smiled at that reply before grabbing Butters by the hand and dragging him toward the food court. "Lets get a giant pretzel!"

Butters allowed himself to be pulled some of the way before voicing he didn't really like pretzels and got in the pizza line instead. Damien decided he wanted a taco. They all agreed to get their food of choice and meet up at a small three person table. It would be a nice snack. As he got into line behind two girls he found himself pulled into their conversation as they giggled and whispered to each other while they waited for the people before them to get their order.

"Look at him!" The red head of the two said excitedly.

"I know! He's so hot! And he _still_ won't go out with me!" The brunette sighed with a pout in her tone.

"Really? I wonder why... you're pretty enough. Although I heard he really only takes an interest in girls for the sex." The red haired gossiped as she kept her eye on the boy they were talking about.

Curious against his will at those words he turned to see who they were talking about and nearly fell over in surprise. _It was him!_ The boy from before! From the convenience store. He was sitting with a brunette and a black haired boy, laughing about something the black haired boy had said.

"Yeah, well I heard that he met a really cute girl yesterday at work and has taken an interest in her and that when he gets the chance he'll probably ask her out." The brunette sighed as she took a step toward the counter as the people before her and her friend got their order and left.

Butters felt his heart clench. The guy... had found a girl he liked? At work? A _girl_. Of course it would be a girl... because... well, that's how it was. It wasn't like they had even really talked and yet he still felt crushed. Okay... he was letting himself get carried away. These feelings were his fault because he was... so stupid. Stomach hurting he decided to forgo the pizza and went to sit down.

"Didn't you want the pizza?" Pip asked as he met up with him halfway to the table, pretzel in one hand and a plastic tub of melted cheese in the other.

Butters shook his head silently, his eyes trailing back to the boy against his will. He was still sitting there with his friends. Laughing. Crushing on a girl. Pip followed where he was looking and frowned.

"Were one of them mean to you?" He asked lightly.

"Huh? No—I... do you... know who the blonde is?" He suddenly asked before he could stop himself. Pip might know him. And if... any of the gossip about him was true.

"Who, Kenny?" Damien asked as he walked up behind the two, making them jump.

At the mention of the name the blonde Butters had been watching suddenly turned to their little group as if he had been called. His eyes fell on Damien with recognition before moving to where he stood, widening slightly in surprise.

"Kenny?" Butters asked distractedly as he watched the blonde say something to his friends before getting up and moving toward where he, Pip, and Damien were, eyes solely on him. It felt like he was pinning him in place, silently telling him not to move until he got there. Until they properly met. Until they fell in l—

"Yeah, Kenny McCormick, remember?" Pip said with slight confusion as he watched his new blonde friend.

Butters felt his heart skip a beat at that. What? Was he serious? But... how could that be? Wasn't he... hadn't he... that was _Kenny_?!

-Chapter 1 End-

--

**Author's Notes:** Well there you have it. The first chapter to my first Bunny story. Lol. I will admit when I first started writing it it was a bit random... but then a workable plot started to form... so I have things to work with.

A review or comment of any kind would be nice if you'd like to leave one. Have a question, please don't hesitate to ask. I think I will explain a few things next chapter...

Which should be posted this coming Tuesday since I already have it written out.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** O Is For The Only One I See


	2. O Is For The Only One I See

**Chapter 2: O Is For The Only One I See**

_Kenny?!_ That was _the_ Kenny McCormick from his childhood days? The boy with only his eyes visible in his orange parka? The boy who was one fourth of the group made up of Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Eric Cartman? But... hadn't he _died_? And not only that... been sent to _hell_? Where he _couldn't_ come back? But then...

"Huh?" Butters asked stupidly as he just stared, now frozen to his spot out of shock as the blonde—_Kenny?!—_continued to get closer.

"Yes, that's Kenny alright. It's weird to see him not all bundled in his parka, isn't it?" Pip laughed lightly before frowning as he watched Butters just stare. "Butters?"

He really couldn't remember Kenny's face from when they were kids. Well, at least what he really looked like. He had always worn the parka. He had seen him a few times without it... but he supposed not enough to draw a clear memory... but had... he always been _handsome_? Or was he like that little ugly duck? It was hard to tell.

And then Kenny was upon him, stopping right before him, nodding in greeting to Pip and Damien he supposed as his beautiful brown eyes remained on him. "Hey, Lee."

"Lee?" He heard Pip question. That's right! He thought his name was Lee! He didn't know he was Butters! If he did he'd probably—

"Ah! No, I—" He panicked, turning red and stumbling back as he tried to get away, to clear his head. Instead he ended up crashing into Damien's tray, falling backwards when Damien jumped back in surprise as his tray came toward him, not wanting to wear his lunch. Butters squealed when he hit the floor, Damien's soda falling on his head. He wasn't quite sure how that had happened but he wasn't allowed much time to brood on it.

"Butters!" Pip called out as some kids who were sitting close by started laughing.

"Butters?" He heard Kenny question with confusion as Damien cursed lightly, though he wasn't sure from what. Probably at the stupidity that had lost him his lunch. And now more people were laughing at him... and... and Kenny had seen him make a fool of himself!

Quickly pushing himself to his feet he turned to run, slipping a little on the spilled soda, heading for the first bathroom he could find. He could hear Pip calling his name but ignored him, opting to call him later and apologize. Seeing a bathroom he hurried to it, checked that it was a men's restroom, and pushed inside. He was happy to see it was quite empty.

Ugh! Dummy Butters! Kenny? Seriously... he moves back to South Park and the first person he likes is not only a boy but turns out to be _Kenny_? Well, it's not like he knew that... but... but nothing! It's not like anything would ever happen. It was Kenny. For one thing, Kenny liked girls. He knew this for a fact. For another... he knew Kenny didn't really like him. Well, at least not in that way. Plus Kenny was friends with Cartman... and that was just...

Now Kenny probably hated him. He probably thought he had tricked him since he had _lied_ about his name and all. And what if Kenny made fun of him because of today and the accident? What if he got all the fellas at school to call him _soda head_ or _sugar locks_ or something? Sighing he walked over to the sink and washed some of the sticky substance from his face. He was just wondering if he should call his parents to come pick him up when someone came into the bathroom. Looking up he was horrified to see it was Kenny.

Oh God. Was he going to beat him up?! He saw the darker blonde look around the bathroom before making his way toward him. He couldn't help trembling lightly as he backed into the sink, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much and that he wouldn't take forever at it. Maybe he _should_ have heeded Pip's call and asked him to come too. Didn't he say—

"You're a mess..." Kenny laughed, making him tense. He seemed to pick up on his fright and frowned. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Butters looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. His heart was hammering painfully in his chest. He really wished Kenny would just get it over with—oh no. He wasn't waiting for back up was he?! He was startled from his thoughts when something brushed against his cheek. Turning to look at the other blonde he saw Kenny was pressing a napkin to his face.

"You know Butters... you're suppose to grow up and become a man..." Kenny said lightly before smirking. "Not a girl."

_Not a girl?_ Eh? But he wasn't—Kenny was _teasing_ him!

"Well now... I very well am _not_ a girl!" Butters said with a light tremble in his offended tone. "I... have a wiener and everything just like... just like all you other fellas do!"

For some reason this seemed to amuse Kenny. And not in a dark way either... just simple amusement and it kind of caught him off guard. He really did wish Kenny would just beat him up and get it over with.

"Is that a fact?" Kenny smiled before arching a blonde brow lightly. "Can I see?"

"_Guwah_?" Butters squeaked at the question and when Kenny started to move his hands toward his pants. Was he really gonna— "Ah—n-no! Please don't!"

"Aww, just a peek?" Kenny pouted, flashing him his bright smile again.

Butters found himself dazed once more. Dazed and confused. Kenny... didn't seem angry at all. And it didn't look like... he was going to beat him up none either... unless he was really good at leading his victims into a false sense of security. In fact... it seemed like he was flir—but... no. That couldn't be right. Maybe... the repeated falling down finally jarred his brain a little and did some internal damage.

"W-Why—" Distraction from any question he was going to ask came in the form of Pip's voice as he suddenly walked into the bathroom.

"Butters! Finally! Do you know... I've searched three loos now!" The Brit said with light exasperation as he moved aside so Damien could come in behind him. Shaking his head he held out a bag. "I've got you a change of clothes here. I wasn't quite sure on your size so I guessed using mine since we seem to be about the same."

He just stared, still in slight surprise at the arrival and then at the mention of clothes. Pip... hadn't left him? Pip... had gotten him clothes? He couldn't help himself when he felt his eyes water with gratitude. Pip really was... a _good_ friend. Like how Penny had been to him.

"Pip... thank you! Thank you very much!" He cried out happily as he skipped to the other blonde teen and gave him a big hug, forgetting for a moment that he was covered in sticky soda. Pip didn't seem to mind.

"Actually, it was—" Pip started to say as he handed the bag over when Kenny cut him off.

"Why don't you go change... 'cause while you're a hot mess, you're still a mess." He said with a light smile.

Pip frowned lightly while he blinked politely. "Ah yes! Here..."

They watched as Pip got some paper towels from the dispenser and got them wet. He handed them over to Butters who smiled gratefully. Before he could really change, though, Damien suggested he wash his hair off in the sink. It was a little awkward at first but with the help of Pip he managed the task. He used the dry parts of his soiled shirt to dry his hair a little before he used the paper towels to sponge off. Then he went into a stall to change clothes. At first he was a little embarrassed that he would have to go commando since they forgot a change of underwear but he felt it was a sacrifice he could make for a few hours.

Pip, he gathered, had picked out a pair of green cargo shorts with a white shirt that had '_Live Free Die Hard_' on it. He arched a brow before shrugging. Wasn't that... a movie or something? Using his fingers to comb his hair back he put it up in a ponytail again, some hairs falling lose around his face. Shoving his dirty clothes into the bag he left the stall to see the three waiting.

Pip giggled lightly. "You kind of look like a skater boy."

"I do?" Butters asked with interest as he walked over to the mirrors and checked his reflection out.

"Well, at least he looks like a boy now..." Kenny commented as he, Pip, and Damien watched the butter blonde of their group. Damien snorted apparently in agreement while Pip rolled his eyes.

"Stop being prats." Pip huffed. "Butters looked cute then and he does now."

"You're his mother hen, you _have_ to say that." Damien teased the Brit. Pip and Butters laughed while Kenny shook his head, pocketing his credit card.

"Well... would you like to go home Butters... or would you like to stay and shop some more with us?" Pip asked with a smile as they left the bathroom.

"Uh..." He wasn't sure. Now that he had clean clothes he really didn't need to hurry home since he still had a couple hours... but... people had seen him spill pop on his head. They had laughed. What if some of those people saw him again and made fun of him?

Pip watched him for a minute before smiling. "Oh, don't worry about those people! So they laughed... it was a bit funny you know. I bet if you saw it happen to someone else you'd laugh. It happens."

Butters frowned thoughtfully. Pip had a point... and any other time he was sure he would agree. But... but Kenny had seen this time—he made a fool of himself because of Kenny. And that... made it less funny and more horrifying. But... he really didn't want to have to leave yet. He was actually enjoying his time with the friendly Pip and quiet Damien. "I... want to stay."

"Yay!" Pip called happily, taking his hand like before and dragging him off to... well, wherever he was taking him.

He walked along with a smile until he noticed Kenny walking next to Damien, talking to him. "Oh, you're coming to?"

_Butters that was rude!_ he scolded himself.

"Ouch. I think that might actually leave a wound..." Kenny frowned as they all stopped walking, holding a hand up to his chest.

"Well, why are you here? What about your other friends? Won't they miss you?" Butters asked, feeling a little brave. He kind of liked that feeling.

"Who? Clyde and Craig? I don't think so... they were just on break. I ran into them when I came in to buy a movie." Kenny answered as he slid his hands into the pockets of his orange hoodie... vest thing, his right foot scratching the back of his left calf.

"...Whatever happened to Stan, Kyle, and Cartman? Why are you even _here_ anyway—didn't you _die_?" Butters asked with a frown, figuring now was the best time to find out what had happened.

Kenny raised blonde brows, a little surprised at Butters'... forwardness. Where had the little boy gone who was gullible, quiet, and not so... vicious? "Actually... it's a pretty awesome story but as you don't really enjoy my company, I'll just go."

He saluted to the three before turning on his heel, and walking off into the crowd of other shoppers. Butters opened his mouth to call him back but stopped when he was swallowed up by the people. Frowning, he felt guilt sting at his insides. _But as you don't really enjoy my company, I'll just go._ Had he really been that rude to chase him away? And while... he wasn't sure what to think about Kenny after everything so far... he found... that he really didn't _want_ him to leave. He was just a little... unnerved.

And if there was the chance that Kenny didn't hate him before, he probably did now. And he... he didn't want Kenny to hate him. Because he still... well, he... there was a part of him... that still liked Kenny. Maybe not the Kenny he remembered... but the person he met in Kenny yesterday. Okay, that was kind of a weird thought.

"You know Butters..." Pip began lightly as he nudged his arm gently. "We're not the only ones who have changed... others have too. Including Kenny... but anyway. There's time to apologize later! Wanna go to the arcade right quick?"

Butters blinked before smiling. Pip was right... "Arcade? Well, okay."

Apparently Damien was good everything and Pip was mediocre, better at some games and worse at others. And he? Well... he was able to win at the claw machine. Once. His prize was a cute orange bunny. And before he knew it he had secretly named the bunny Kenny.

* * *

"Butters? What happened to your clothes?" His mother asked when he walked into the house at 6:45. Fifteen minutes to spare! She was in the living room, resting on their couch with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Huh? Oh, well... I accidentally spilled soda on them so my friend Pip bought me a new set." He explained as he kicked his flip flops off. "I think I will go take a shower now."

His mother frowned lightly before sighing. Her son was a clumsy one at times. "Okay, be sure to throw the clothes in the wash before bed."

"Yes ma'am!" Butters said obediently as he climbed the stairs to go to his room. He threw his messenger bag at the foot of his bed and put his bunny against his pillows. Stripping down he added his new clothes to be washed with his soiled ones before grabbing his towel and running to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, loving the smell of his coconut and lime scented shampoo as it surrounded him.

When he was done with his shower he dressed in his pajamas and went downstairs for a quick dinner of Spagehttios. With meatballs! He loved to eat the little Os first, saving the meatballs for last. When he was finished his mother came to kiss him on the cheek saying she was going to turn in early, his father was already in bed, and that he shouldn't stay up too late either. He said good night and went to his own room.

_I got the job! I still can't believe it... and I am going to be working with this guy named Damien. He's kind of weird. He dresses like a Goth but he doesn't really act like one. I don't know... maybe I am just stereotyping. But he's still weird. When he first spoke... it did something funny to me. It felt like... my soul was going to start on fire and... well, I am not quite sure. It was kind of scary. And get this! Damien has red eyes! They really spooked me out but now I think... they might be colored contacts or something because other people saw them too and didn't seem to comment._

_I know Penny had colored contacts. But they were normal colors. They would make her naturally blue eyes green or hazel. Not red._

_Guess what! In meeting Damien I also met with Pip again today! I think I talked a little about Pip once. He's a little British kid that the fellas use to tease a lot. He still looks pretty much the same, just older. And he's still as friendly as ever... today he asked to be friends. I'm happy I accepted. Pip is... a really nice fellow. I guess that's part of the reason the fellas use to pick on him. But he says no one will pick on us if we're friends of Damien's. I'm not exactly sure what he means... whether he will beat up kids who do... or if everyone is just too scared of him and so they don't mess with people he hangs around with either._

_You know... hanging around with the two today... made me feel a little braver. I should probably explain that. Okay... remember that guy I told you about? The cute one... well he's Kenny McCormick! __Remember him? I talked about him a lot since he's friends with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman! It's really __weird... to find out that the guy you kind of like... is one you've known since you were a kid. Well, kind of. Because... he's changed a little I think. Which, I suppose, doesn't really make him the same... but... I can't help but to still see him as Kenny. The Kenny from back then. I don't know why... I am doing what I don't really want everyone to do to me. Maybe... Kenny doesn't like it when people just see him as he was before._

_Anyway... when Pip and I decided to formally become friends he asked me to go to the mall with him and Damien—you know... I thought the two might be together... but now I think I was wrong. They just seem like real good friends—and I went because it sounded fun. And while we were there I saw Kenny while I was waiting in line to get pizza. I heard some girls ahead of me gossiping about him and how he was crushing on a girl he had met at work... it still hurts to think about it. I wonder who the girl is. Is she really cute? Is she sweet? Or maybe Kenny doesn't like sweet girls. Maybe... he just likes her because she'll... put out. The girls in the line said he was mostly interested in girls for sex._

_I didn't really get that read from Kenny... but you never know. He could be a good pretender. It also makes me sad because the boy I liked before I knew he was Kenny... I still kind of like. But I know nothing with happen. He likes girls. Girls, girls, girls! It's enough to make you wish you were one!_

_...Maybe not. Penny always complains about how it sucks to be a girl every month. I really don't know what she means by that... but I guess it must be awful._

_Anyway... when I saw Kenny from the line and heard that... I didn't feel hungry anymore. So I was going to go and sit and wait for Damien and Pip to come. I ran into Pip on the way to the table and I asked Pip if he knew the blonde, thinking—hoping—he would tell me the things the girls said weren't true. It was Damien who answered as he came up behind us, saying he was Kenny._

_I don't know why... but it was like Kenny heard him when he said his name. He looked over at us... and saw me! It was really weird! He just... stared and them came toward us, his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't move. At first it was because I was overpowered by his gaze... but then it was fear when I learned who he was. When he approached I got scared and bumped into Damien and—it was horrible! I fell and his soda landed on my head! It got everywhere and some people laughed._

_But that wasn't the worse part. It was... that Kenny saw! When I tried to run away to escape the humiliation... I guess Kenny followed me. At first I was scared he was mad at me for lying about my name—which I really didn't... it was just a misunderstanding. And then... he started to say some weird things._

_First he called me a girl! And when I told him I really wasn't one... he... he asked... to see... my wiener!_

Butters turned red as he wrote that down on the page. He still couldn't believe Kenny had asked him that! That he would tease him in such a way... he didn't get it. What was the reason behind it?

_And then he even TRIED to look! I couldn't believe it! I was shocked... and yet... there was this part of me... that... that wanted him to. To look and... suddenly realize... that he could like boys. That he could... like me._

Sitting up he slammed his journal shut, staring at the neon spirals of green and orange though not really seeing them. He was starting to feel funny down there... and didn't think he should continue with that line of thought. At least not anymore tonight. Putting his journal away he went to turn his lights off and climbed into bed. He laid on his back until he realized he wasn't really comfortable so he turned to lie on his side. Again he wasn't so he turned onto his stomach starting to become frustrated. It was while he was on his tummy that he saw his bunny. Staring at it for a minute he reached out and pulled it close to him, holding it in his arm as he nuzzled into the side of it's face. _Kenny_. For some reason... it made him feel better.

Closing his eyes he fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

His mother woke him up at 7 am the next morning, telling him to come down to breakfast as he heard his father rushing around downstairs, preparing to leave for work. He sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes before pushing his hair out of them. His mother told him to hurry before leaving his room. Apparently she really wanted to finish unpacking today. For she made him work hard and quickly since he had to go into work later on that afternoon. He felt a little envious that his father managed to escape and couldn't wait until he could too. Usually he wouldn't mind helping but his mother was starting to become... well... a slave driver.

By the time he was allowed to stop so he could shower before he had to leave his whole body was aching worse than before. His foot hurt from when he had tripped on the stairs in his hurry to bring a box of linen up to the upstairs closet. And the knuckles on his left hand hurt from when he had tried to squeeze through a door frame with a box that was too big, crushing his hand in the process.

He quickly showered and threw his hair back into a ponytail again to keep most of it out of his eyes. He dressed in blue shorts that fell to his knees and a white t-shirt that said '_Made In Heaven_'. Quickly adding deodorant, he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth before running back to his room to grab his bag. He really didn't want to be late on his first day.

As he was running down the stairs to leave his mother stopped him to kiss his cheek and shove some cash in his hand.

"Make sure you eat... and first sign of trouble... you leave Butters. Got it?" She said sternly before sighing and smiling lightly.

"Yes!" He smiled back before slipping on his black flip flops and leaving.

He half ran, half skipped all the way to the store, hand and foot still aching a little but he couldn't let that stop him. He had a job to do! Someone who now depended on him to follow through. It gave him an odd sense of... pride and maturity. When he finally made it he was worried he wasn't on time and that Papa C would be mad at him.

"Sorry I'm late!" He called, slightly breathless, as he ran into the store, skidding into the counter.

C just arched a brow at his energetic arrival before smiling. "Actually... you're ten minutes early. Calm down."

"Oh... r-really?" He flushed, partly from embarrassment the rest from trying to catch his breath.

"Yes... now come here." C laughed as he waved him over to discuss a few last minute things with him before his first shift officially started. Since it was his first time working with a register, C would be staying with him, helping him through kind guidance. He reminded him to card anyone who looked underage when it came to cigarettes and alcohol—and if he wasn't sure... just to card them anyway. With another last few pointers he was able to 'clock in' and he started.

At first he was very nervous but when no one really came in, he started to talk to C and calmed down a bit. When his first customer came in and he had successfully helped the person he was ecstatic, jumping up and down a few times to show off his happiness.

C laughed with amusement, happy himself when he saw how the girl had eyed his new employee appreciatively. There was a good chance she would come back... if not just to see him. They always came back to look at his previous employ, Kenny. Of course... Kenny knew how to flirt too and make the girls _want_ to come back for another nice _chat_.

After a few more successes C felt it was safe enough to leave Butters on his own for a bit so he could take a lunch break. At first Butters was a little nervous to be left alone but then C assured him he would just be in the back if he needed him. When C went to break only two other customers came... which then left him with some free time. He decided to play with a pen he found on the counter. First he tired to balance it on it's tip, even though it was impossible. And then he started to spin it, one time spinning too hard so it fell off the counter.

As he bent down to retrieve it he heard someone come in. Quickly grabbing the pen he straightened up. _Always be friendly and greet people!_ C had said, so he smiled and turned to the customer. "Hell—"

Hell? Hell was right! His breath hitched as he was met with Kenny's surprised face. Blushing, he turned and became distracted with setting the pen back in it's proper place, still deeply ashamed for how he had talked to Kenny yesterday. Kenny, it seemed, ignored him too as he went about his business. It made him feel a little sad. A part of him wanted to apologize but what if Kenny just... rejected it?

A few minutes later the blonde came to the counter with a Gatorade, a bag of Cheetos, and a candy bar. Butters did his best to avoid eye contact while everything inside him just wanted to look at Kenny's face once. When he was a given a credit card for payment he faltered. He wasn't really sure... how to accept this. C hadn't gone over it yet since everyone else had paid with cash. And since when did Kenny have a credit card? Wasn't his family poor... of course... things could have changed—he was being rude again!

And now he was making a fool of himself. In front of Kenny. _Again_. He really wanted to go back and get C but he was too afraid to move. His face burned with humiliation as he just stood there, unable to move and not sure what to do. Suddenly he heard something touch the counter. Looking at it he saw Kenny's hands and then his arms, the muscles rippling lightly under his t-shirt as he lifted himself onto the counter, sitting and turning so he faced the way he did.

He felt his heart jump as Kenny took his hand lightly and guided it, and the card, to a little machine and swiped the card through it. Then he watched as the other teen punched some numbers into a pad on the counter. Apparently it was accepted because some receipts came up. Kenny then took his other hand and guided it to them, pulling them out. He took them from his hand and slid off the counter, signing one before passing it back to him.

"I don't need a bag." Was all he said before taking his card back lightly, grabbing his purchase, and leaving.

Butters once more opened his mouth to stop him, to call him back but then the door closed behind him and he once again missed his chance. Looking down at the paper that had been passed back he blinked in surprise when at the top he saw Kenny had written his name and what looked like was his cell number. He felt his heart lodge itself in his throat. For... him? With trembling fingers he picked the paper up and looked the numbers over. Why... had he given him this?

"What's that Buttercup?" C asked, coming up behind him and making him jump. Before he could hide it away, C had seen it and looked at him with surprise. "What's this? Already getting numbers for some hanky panky?"

"So—w-what?" Butters blinked in confusion, not liking the smile C was giving him.

The man laughed. "Nothing, nothing... Kenny huh? And I missed him... that's too bad. I like having verbal tussles with that kid."

Taking a deep breath, he pocketed the number and tried to keep focus on his shift. "Oh?"

"Yeah... sad when he left me but I feel better now that I got you." He grinned.

He really didn't know what to say to that... or to think, for that matter, so he just smiled back politely. When he was given his first break he called Penny to see how she was since it had been more than twenty four hours since he had last talked to her. She was really excited to hear from him and loved the story he told of yesterday at the mall. She laughed before pitying him and was really interested to hear about Kenny. She didn't get to hear much, though, before he had to go back to work. He promised to call and tell her more later.

When he went back he felt a little better after talking to Penny and once his shift was over at 7 pm he thanked C again for giving him the job before heading home. He called Penny on the way to give him someone to talk to and finished telling her about Kenny. She thought he was being silly. That sure, he was the kid from before... but that didn't mean he was the same. And that she thought it sounded like he was flirting a little. That surprised Butters and made him feel a little happy. It would be swell if Kenny was flirting... but he really thought he was just teasing a little... and then being helpful.

He told her about Pip then and how he had said that Kenny had changed too, so maybe he really had. Penny then suggested that he should take a picture of this Kenny kid so she could see him... and of Pip and Damien too because she thought she should see what his new friends looked like as well. He laughed and said he would do his best. Penny then began to question if he was going to call Kenny at all now that he had his number... and he was able to get away with the excuse that he would think about it because he had just arrived home and said he needed to go.

It was over dinner of roast beef and potatoes that night that his parents told him they would be leaving for the weekend. They needed to go and get the rest of their things out of storage and since Butters worked he would just have to visit another time. He was a little sad that he wouldn't get to see Penny but he had C and Damien to keep him company. And perhaps he could even hang out with Pip on Sunday when he was off. His parents laid down some ground rules for when they were away and he promised to abide them.

After dinner he threw his clothes into the wash since he had forgotten to do it the previous night then went up to brush his teeth and get ready for bed, not really surprised at how tired he was. He took out his journal to write in it the events of today but found he was too tired. Putting it back he turned off his lights and curled up next to his bunny and fell asleep, still able to feel Kenny touching his hand.

* * *

His mother woke him up at 7 o'clock in the morning once again, but this time it was to help her pick up the house a little before he went off to work and she and his father left later that evening. She wouldn't have time to do it when he got home and before they left because she had errands and such. He didn't really get it... but he got up and threw his clothes in the dryer before stacking empty boxes and bringing them to the garbage bin before picking up stray bubble wrap and newspaper. At 8:15 he ate a quick bowl of cereal before taking a quick shower and dressing in midnight blue skinny jeans, his white Optimus Prime t-shirt, and a green hoodie for protection against the light drizzle that had started. Fall was fast approaching.

Making sure he had everything he needed he was happy to be able to make it out of the house by 8:45. He got to work with two minutes to spare, this time, starting his shift at 9 am. He was a little surprised at how many people actually came in in the morning. Some were getting a bite to eat and some coffee before going to work while others came in for their morning smokes. He swore a middle aged lady flirted with him a little, which made C laugh as he cleaned the floors and stocked some things. Well, he was happy he found it funny.

When he was given his first break he decided to munch on some french onion flavored Sun Chips as he pulled out his journal and opened it to a clean page.

_Guess where I am? At work! It still feels a bit weird to say—well, write in this case. Yesterday was my first day and it was interesting. Papa C helped me at first then gently guided when I forgot something or wasn't sure what to do. I started to do pretty well... so Papa C left me alone while he went to eat lunch. Poor guy... if I wasn't so much trouble he could have eaten sooner. Hopefully I will get the hang of it soon so he doesn't have to constantly be my shadow._

_Yesterday... was... interesting. I saw Kenny again. Oh! I never did finish telling my story from the other day... did I? Well... lets see... after he tried to look in my pants Pip came in and brought me a fresh change of clothes. I was so happy... Pip really is... a good friend. After I had changed Pip asked if I wanted to stay or go home... and I wanted to stay so we did. I guess Kenny was part of our group then and it... caught me off guard I guess because I ended up being really rude to him... and he walked away. I don't know why I said the things I did... I suppose a part of me was angry at him still for calling me a girl... and then still stunned at his teasing. Maybe another part even wanted to hear him say... he wanted to be there because I was there._

_But that would just be silly. Of course Kenny and Damien seem to be friends. It's kind of odd... the two seem as different as night and day—but maybe that's just in appearance. Maybe personality wise they are a lot alike? I guess... I could ask Pip about it. He might know. Although I don't know what I will say if he asks why I want to know._

_Anyway I was feeling quite ashamed of myself for being rude to Kenny like that and then while I was __working yesterday... Kenny came in! And even worse was Papa C was in the back eating his lunch so I had to face Kenny all alone. I couldn't even look him in the eye because I was so ashamed. I guess Kenny is sore at me too because he didn't say anything. And then when he came to buy some snacks he handed me a credit card and I didn't know what to do with it! It was so embarrassing! And I couldn't get my feet to move to get Papa C to help me... and then..._

_Kenny TOUCHED me! He climbed up on the counter and... helped me figure it out. It was... it was so nice. Almost romantic if things were like that between us... but it's not. His hand was warm and gentle. The whole time my heart was racing and I could barely breathe! And then... he signed and left. I wanted to call him back, to apologize... but I couldn't get the words out. When I looked down to see the receipt he gave back to me I saw... he had written his number on it. For me!_

_I was really excited, but I am still a little confused as to what that's about. Maybe... maybe it's a joke. A fake number._

Butters frowned. He hadn't thought of that before. Sighing, he looked at the time to see he only had a few minutes left. Closing his journal he put it away before munching on the rest of his chips and heading back to his shift. As he was about to walk out of the back room he paused to make sure he had no crumbs on his face or down his front when he heard C talking to someone.

"Because he asked for the job..." He answered what seemed to have been a question asked of him.

"He did? Really?"

He froze. _Why_ was he haunting him?! He couldn't escape him! From his thoughts, his wonderings, work, journal... Kenny was like... _everywhere_!

"Yeah... after you left. I went over to make sure he was okay because he was just standing where you had left him and I thought maybe he had hit the ground too hard when you knocked him over—well... I also kind of thought he was a girl at first." C said, Kenny laughing a little.

"You're not the only one, trust me." Kenny said with amusement in his tone.

"So I asked if he was okay... and then he asked for a job. Well, I figured a cute face like his would draw in customers so why not? I also kind of wondered if maybe he didn't ask because of you." C said wisely. He kind of sounded like Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob for a minute there.

"Me?" Kenny questioned with uncertainty.

Butters went scarlet, trying to keep from shouting out that wasn't true. Even though it was. Even though he shouldn't even be eavesdropping like this.

"Well, yeah. After being plowed over by you he asks for a job? I didn't get the impression that was on his list of things to do. And he seemed kind of flustered." C said thoughtfully. "And yesterday when I came back from lunch he was holding your number with a face that wasn't hard to figure out."

"So he did accept it..." Kenny said lightly. "That's good..."

"What are you—" C was cut off as some people walked in, a girl squealing suddenly.

"Kenny! You're here? Does this mean you're coming back?" She asked with excitement.

"Hey Old man C!" Another girl called, sounding somewhat familiar. "Hey, where is the new guy? Didn't he say he would be here this morning?"

Ah! She was from yesterday! And then he suddenly remembered he was suppose to have returned to his shift by now! Gasping he took a few steps back before shouting in surprise and rushing out to the counter. Papa C and Kenny need never know he was listening in on them.

"Papa C, I'm sorry! I lost track of ti-time..." He stuttered a little at the sight of Kenny. He tried to turn his focus to his boss but when Kenny's eyes met his he couldn't look away. He was like a deer trapped in headlights, nothing else existed except for the bright things he was caught it and would be crushed by if he couldn't get himself to look away so he could escape.

"Buttercup!" The girl from yesterday called happily, donning C's nickname for him, as she walked up and actually _hugged_ him.

He was caught by surprise, which enabled him to look away from Kenny thus freeing himself. He frowned a little at the nickname before remembering he should be friendly. "Hello."

He smiled at her and she simpered and flirted by poking his side.

"Where were you? We came to see you and you weren't even here at first." She pouted.

"Oh, uh..." He failed to understand her playful teasing. "Well, I had a break and... and I guess I got lost in my jo—jokes."

He didn't want to tell them about his journal. They might think he was a pansy for writing one. And Kenny would probably think he was even more of a girl. At the thought of the other blonde teen he couldn't help looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Once he did, though, he wished he hadn't. Kenny was frowning at him lightly. What did he do? Oh, he was probably still mad at him... and was waiting for an apology that he still hadn't given.

"Jokes?" The girl questioned with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah... a friend sometimes sends them to me... and they're not really funny though. But I'd be a bad friend if I didn't... read them" He was a bad friend for not apologizing to Kenny! Of course... he wasn't really sure that he and Kenny were friends... but he was being a bad friend to Pip in a way if he didn't apologize. What if Pip wanted to hang out with Kenny yesterday and then he chased him off.

"Well, I should get going... later Old man C." Kenny said suddenly, making the girl who was happy to see him pout.

"Okay... see ya!" C replied as he watched him turn to leave.

"W-Wai—" Butters tried to call him back but his voice got caught in his throat when the girl who had hugged him hugged him again.

"That's okay! We still have Buttercup! Right Sarah?" She smiled.

Butters frowned. But what about him? Who did he have? Without Kenny... he didn't have anyone to see. He politely excused himself from the girl, she reminded him that her name was Kelsey, and went back behind the counter. He was happy when C engaged the girls in conversation so he could pull himself together.

When it was close to the end of his shift Pip came in with Damien, meeting Papa C for the first time and asking Butters if he wanted to go to the park when he got off. He was cheered up by the offer and said he would ask his mom when he got off in case she needed him for something before she left. When he got off at 2 pm he called his mom and was happy when she didn't need him for anything so getting into the car with Damien and Pip they went to the park to play frisbee for a bit.

While they were at the park he was reminded of Penny when she texted him to say she couldn't call that night because she was helping with the garage sale again. And he remembered how she wanted to see a picture of Pip and Damien. Asking of he could take one, the two posed together, making Butters laugh when Damien smirked and gave Pip rabbit ears. When Pip asked what he found so amusing he just shrugged and sent the picture to Penny before showing them a picture of her they had taken together before he had left.

His cheek was pressed to hers and they were both making kissy faces, laughing. Penny had blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that always had the cutest curls to them. She liked to straighten her hair a lot but there was times when she could get the curls under control and she'd leave it curly. It was cute. Especially when the curls brushed against her cheeks in a pretty way that made the dust of freckles on her nose stand out.

He was just about to put his phone away as Pip and Damien went back to their spots to resume play when Penny texted him back.

_-The blonde is cute and the dark haired one is cuter! And they are so totally together! I'm jealous! It makes me miss you so much Buttercup-_

_Eh_? Butters stared at the message before looking to the two. No way... he had thought so too... but... he texted her back, asking why she said that.

_-You're so blonde Leopold. You can totally see it... darkie hovers protectively and blondie leans in to it-_

Butters frowned. Maybe he was blonde in more than just hair color... because... he couldn't see it. At least not what Penny was trying to point out.

"Come on Butters!" Pip called as he waved the yellow frisbee about.

"I'm coming!" He called as he quickly texted he didn't see it but whatever and that he talked to her later.

They played frisbee for a little while longer until they decided to get some ice cream. Now that the sun was out it was getting hot. As they walked to the little ice cream cart they saw a couple flirting while waiting to be served their ice cream. The guy was kissing the girl's neck and tickling her sides while she giggled happily. It took about three seconds for one of them to become familiar. Butters recognized the guy since he had just seen the blonde hair and exact clothes earlier that day. So the girl... was that the one he was crushing on?

Butters suddenly felt like his heart would be crushed under the weight of that knowledge. And she _was_ really pretty. Long black hair and dark brown eyes. He hated her.

"Oh! Wotcher Kenny!" Pip said with a smile when he spotted the two. "Cecily."

Cecily? Was that her name? He hated that name.

Kenny looked a little startled at the greeting but smiled at Pip before nodding to Damien. Then his eyes fell on him again. "Hey."

He was happy when he was able to pull his eyes away without much of a fight. He really didn't want to see Kenny with some girl that he liked. But... looking down was a mistake because as he did so he caught Kenny's hand caressing her hip lightly. As he watched it it moved between her legs, causing her to laugh and push his hand away.

"Don't be lewd Kenny!" She admonished playfully.

He brought his eyes back to Kenny's face to see how he took this and was surprised to see Kenny's eyes were still on him. When their gazes met Kenny looked away and kissed his girl's lips. "Sorry."

He smiled at her the same way he had smiled at him in the bathroom. Stupid Kenny with his stupid smiles that he gave to just anyone!

"What brings you here?" Pip asked with interest as he looked over what kind of ice cream he wanted.

"Date." Kenny answered simply, eyes falling back to him. He turned away and distracted himself the ice cream flavors as well.

"Well, don't let us keep you..." Damien said suggestively.

"Later then..." Kenny seemed to agree.

He couldn't help looking back at the blonde and his _date_ as they walked away, Kenny's hand was stroking her back before reaching down to squeeze her butt. He didn't know what made him do it. One second he was standing there, the next he had ripped the frisbee out of Damien's hand and chucked it at Kenny's retreating head as hard as he could. To his surprise it actually hit him. It clunked him on the back of his head, jerking it forward slightly.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He called as he brought a hand up to where he had been hit.

Butters didn't see. Butters was already running away, heart beating furiously in anger and in pain. _And_ in surprise at his daring and sudden miraculous aim. He ran to Damien's car, wanting to get his bag so he could just go home and... and... and scream his head off and maybe cry his eyes out then wallow in misery until he had to go to work tomorrow. When he made it to Damien's car he was depressed to find that it was locked. His bag was locked inside... and so now he would have to wait until Damien came to unlock it for him. Which would probably lead to questions on _why_ he threw the frisbee at Kenny's head.

Sinking to the ground he turned so he was able to lean against the car and pulled his knees close to him, burying his face into his arms when he rested them on his knees. It wasn't long before he heard someone laughing as they approached where he was sitting.

"Butters?" Pip's voice called softly, the sound of feet stopping before him. Butters looked up to see Pip's worried frown and discovered it was Damien who was laughing. When he gave the dark haired teen a curious look he just laughed harder.

"Funniest thing. Ever." Damien chuckled. "I mean, did you see his head when it hit him?"

Butters just stared when Damien leaned against Pip, laughing even more as he mimed the way Kenny's head had jerked forward on impact. And then Pip started laughing too, looking like he was trying hard to fight it.

"When did you get the awesome aim?" Damien asked causing Butters to turn pink. "And where was it when we were playing?"

Pip sighed, catching his breath. "It's not that funny, really... he could have been hurt. Butters, why did you throw it anyway?"

And there is was. The dreaded question. He sighed. "I don't know... he was being... impolite."

Well, that was true. And it seemed to make sense that Butters would stand up for a woman's rights. Yeah!

"Let that be a lesson to scoundrels everywhere." Damien said slowly before he started laughing again.

Butters and Pip stared before Butters smiled lightly. Damien... was a cool guy. And while he laughed like he did... and neither Pip nor he seemed to be angry with him... he didn't feel much too guilty about what he had done. Pip talked Butters into coming back to the park for a bit and together they waded in the small pond, feeding the ducks and talking about school and the things they did last year. Damien sat under the shade of a tree and watched them, back to his quiet self.

When 4 o'clock rolled around Damien called them to attention saying he needed to get them home since he had to leave for work soon. Butters invited Pip over for company so Damien dropped them off at his house when he got the okay from his mom. Butters went in first while Pip stayed back to work on an arrangement for Damien to dive him home after work, okaying it with his adoptive parents. Pip came in just as his mother was bringing down the overnight bags she had packed. She said a quick hello to her son's new friend before loading them in the car. She came back to hug her son good bye, telling him to order a pizza if he got hungry and then left to do a few last minute things before she picked her husband up.

Butters turned his attention to Pip, frowning a little when he saw his lips were all red and his hair looked a little messier than before. The Brit explained how he chewed his lips when nervous and Damien messed up his hair because he thought it was funny. They talked a little before watching a movie to pass some time. When it was over they were both hungry and decided on what they wanted on their pizza. While they waited for it to arrive Butters showed Pip the house and his room.

Pip said he was jealous because his room was bigger than his own but he explained he really didn't know what to do with so much space so it wasn't like it was of much use to him. Then Pip found Kenny's number on his desk.

"Have you called him?" He asked with interest as he sat on his bed.

"N-No... why would I?" Butters faltered as he sat at his desk.

"Well... I think he knows you wanted to apologize... because... well, I kind of... mentioned it after the mall incident... so I think he was giving you a chance..." Pip looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I was wrong."

"You... talked to him after that?" Butters asked slowly. He wasn't really bothered since it was true.

"Oh, yes. Kenny and Damien share an apartment... so when I visit Damien I see Kenny a lot." Pip explained casually as he looked around the room.

"Oh..." He didn't know what to say. It was true he wanted to apologize before... but after today he wasn't so sure.

"I really think you should call him..." Pip said boldly as he looked his fellow blonde in the eyes. "I think he would appreciate knowing... that you don't hate him."

"What?" Butters was confused. Kenny thought... he hated him? How? Why? And why would he care if he did... wasn't he just Butters? A no one?

"Well... you haven't been exactly... welcoming." Pip stated cautiously. "And he's been generous to you... even if he wouldn't let me say it before."

"What do you mean?" Butters asked, getting even more confused.

"Those clothes... from the other day. I picked them out... but Kenny paid for them." Pip said with a light smile. "After you had run off and wouldn't stop when I to called you Kenny handed me his card and said to get you some clothes. So... I did."

Butters stared blankly at the other teen at this news. Kenny... Kenny had bought the clothes... but—but why? Did he know he was Butters then—he had to have... because he had called him Butters when they were in the bathroom. "He... did?"

"Yes. Well, I think... he fancies you." Pip smiled. Damien had said not to interfere but... well, Butters seemed pretty clueless and it was pitiful to watch Kenny struggle.

"Fancies?" What the heck did that mean?

"Oh, well... you yanks say 'like'." Pip frowned lightly.

"Like... Kenny... likes me?" Butters felt his heart elate before it suddenly dropped to his stomach. "T-That can't be true! Kenny likes g-girls! And I'm no girl."

"Yes... he does... but, well as I've said... he's changed. And some things have changed with hi—" Pip was cut off when his cell suddenly went off. Arching a brow he checked it to see he had a text from Damien.

Butters watched him curiously before losing himself to his thoughts. Kenny... had changed... and... he liked... him? But— "But Kenny has a girlfriend!"

That annoyingly beautiful girl with the black hair and brown eyes whom he hated for having Kenny's feelings—whoa... the way his stomach twisted and his heart hurt... really did feel like hate. He hadn't really meant it before... but now? It was wrong to hate—especially someone he didn't even really know.

"Who? Cecily? Oh, no no! She's not his girlfriend... they just... erm mess around sometimes." Pip frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. It was Kenny's business... but he didn't want Butters to think he was taken when he wasn't. Well, in a way he kind of was... but Butters couldn't compete with himself, now could he?

"Mess... around...?" Butters frowned. _I heard he only really takes an interest in girls for the sex._ Was that really what Kenny was only after?

"Oh! Butters! Do you feel like going to a party tonight?" Pip suddenly asked with excitement.

Properly distracted, Butters turned his attention to Pip. "What? Party?"

"Yes! It looks like Stan's parents left town for the weekend to visit his sister Shelly up at the college. He's having a party. Damien says we were invited." Pip added as he texted something. "It's going to be at... 10 o'clock tonight."

"I don't know..." Butters sighed. One of his parent's rules was that he was suppose to be in by 7pm because they didn't want him running around with hooligans. And he didn't think he would get permission to go if he called to ask.

"Kenny is going..." Pip added with a light smirk as he texted Damien to let him know they would go.

Butters perked right up. Well, he was seventeen. If he didn't rebel now... when would he? Besides... it was just for one night. And it's not like he was going out to cause trouble. It was just a party. He'd been to parties before—well, they were birthday parties and whatnot... but they couldn't be that different.

* * *

Butters was ready to go when Damien picked them up at 10:15 then he and Pip were dropped off at Pip's house while Damien went home to get ready. By the time they made it to the party it was a little after 11pm and it was starting to get into full swing. Stan greeted them at the door, Pip introducing him as a friend. He didn't really know if it was how he was dressed... or if it was because he really had changed since he had last seen him but Stan didn't seem to recognize him. Although it was pretty dark. And the music was really loud—but that in no way affected Stan's sight he supposed.

He was deeply embarrassed when Pip stumbled onto his secret while helping him pick out clothes to wear to the party... but Pip didn't seem to mind. He thought it suited him in a way and it didn't make him less male. He even picked one of _them_ to dress him in. He was even _more_ embarrassed when Damien saw him but the teen didn't comment so he began to relax. He was told that if anyone tried to talk to him to say he was here with Damien and he would be left alone. He thought it was wrong to lie but Pip said a lie was better than getting molested. That kind of scared him... so he decided to do as told.

Pip took him by the hand and led him to a table that was covered with drinks. Getting a punch for him and Damien he took a sip when Pip then got a punch for himself. It tasted a little funny but it was still good. As they walked toward where other party goers were dancing a guy he didn't recognize walked up to him.

"Hey cutie, wanna dance?" He asked, looking him up and down.

Butters turned pink, looking to Damien who glared the guy down until he held up his hands in defeat and walked away, apologizing.

"See? Stick with Damien!" Pip said proudly as he took Butters by the hand again. "Lets dance!"

It felt a little awkward at first trying to dance with Pip until the blonde tickled his sides until he loosened up. They danced for two songs until Pip suddenly spotted someone over Damien's shoulder and waved happily. Butters and Damien both turned to see Kenny walking toward them. Butters felt his breath stop for a second as he took in Kenny in a formfitting black button down with shirt and tight black pants. It really made his blonde hair stand out. He looked...

"Hey... so you guys got here before me?" Kenny greeted as he walked up and punched Damien's shoulder lightly.

"I take it your date went longer than planned?" Damien asked as he mock rubbed his arm in pain.

Butters frowned, looking to the floor as Pip smacked the back of Damien's head in silent warning to shut up about that. Kenny arched a questioning brow at the two before turning to Butters and blinking in surprise. He was...

Reaching out a hand Kenny took Butters by the arm and steered him toward the crowd of dancers.

"What are you doing?" Butters gasped, looking at Kenny with surprise. It was a mistake. Once Kenny's eyes met his he was trapped. He was all he could look at.

"You've been rude to me _and_ hit me in the head with a frisbee... I think you owe me a dance." Kenny said with a small smile before frowning lightly. "But... I won't make you if you really don't want to."

They stopped. Butters stared. Kenny... _wanted_ to dance with him? But... but what about—

"What about your _date_?" Butters bit out lowly.

"Kind of floundered once my head hurt too much to do anything..." Kenny laughed.

Butters had the good grace to look ashamed as he looked into Kenny's eyes with pink cheeks. "Kenny, I'm so—"

"Meh... it happens. Dance with me." Kenny blasted him with that evil smile. The same one he used on the girl. And he hated it... hated that it still affected him so much, dazing him so he could barely think.

"Okay..." He said lightly.

-Chapter 2 End-

--

**A/N:** And there I give to you Chapter 2. :3 I don't know when I will post 3... I have it done and everything... just don't want to post them all together or something... yeah. Maybe next week. -shrug-

Some might wonder... so yes. The Chapter titles are from that one song about love--don't really remember the title.

Oh! And thank you to the people who had reviewed so far. I'm sorry I haven't replied yet. Been busy... but I shall soon. Ehehe... it's fun to write Butters. I don't know why. Next chapter things start getting steamy... 83

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** V Is Very Very Extraordinary


	3. V Is Very Very Extraordinary

**WARNING:** This chapter contains some light smuttiness... read at your risk. Nothing too big, though.

--

**Chapter 3: V Is Very Very Extraordinary**

"Dance with me." Kenny said with that evil smile.

Butters couldn't help but be affected by it. "Okay."

He followed Kenny shyly out into the group of people before his arm was released and they danced lightly to the song currently playing. It was fast and best suited to a quick step. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stan and Kyle dancing together and smiled a little. Pip was right. And they... actually... looked cute. If he would have been told five years ago that those two would end up together... he would have never believed it. He wondered what happened to make things change.

Kenny couldn't keep his eyes off of Butters. He was still slightly surprised to see how he was dressed. He didn't know why... but he was wearing a light blue baby cord pleated skirt and a white halter top that was laced together in the back. His hair was down but his bangs were pinned back with butterfly clips. It was kind of hard to tell in the semidarkness but he thought he might be wearing some make up too. It was probably Pip's idea... he just didn't know how he got Butters to go along with it. It kind of reminded him of the time they made him dress up as Marjorine to get the 'fortuneteller' the girls had made back when they were kids.

And then his perverted mind went to wondering what he was wearing _under_ the skirt since it didn't appear to be boxers.

Butters found that he was able to let his eyes roam a little when he knew Kenny's were on him. Looking around quick he was surprised to see Bebe and Clyde and Tweek and Craig dancing close to where he and Kenny were. Over where the snacks were was Cartman. He was interested to see that Cartman was still big but he seemed more muscular now than just fat.

His attention was returned to Kenny when warm hands ghosted his sides and fell to his hips, pulling him a little closer when a new song started. He blushed a little as he allowed himself to be moved. It was kind of fun dancing with Kenny though he became flustered when the taller teen leaned in so his breath caressed the skin of his neck. But he tried to relax... until he felt Kenny's hips bump into his. He instantly shied away, saying he needed a drink.

He made it to the drink table alone and shooed an inquiring Token away before Pip came up to his side, smiling happily with a new addition to his outfit. Butters arched a brow at the dark mark on his neck and opened his mouth to ask about it when Damien came up and pressed into Pip from behind before tugging on his blonde locks so he could kiss him.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom. Stay here with your friend." He said against the blonde's lips before pulling away.

Pip blushed as he nodded before he turned to smile shyly at the other blonde.

Butters watched Damien go before turning back to Pip. They _were_ together! He smiled at Pip before getting another cup of punch. Before he could get it to his lips Kenny came up behind him and pulled it away, drinking it instead.

"Hey!" Butters complained before getting another cup. He paused to offer it to Pip who took a drink before giving it back. They smiled at each other before he drank from it. It made him feel... warm. He and Pip stood and chatted a little while waiting for Damien to return for his boyfriend, Pip occasionally pointing people out to Butters while Kenny stood silently by. When the dark haired teen finally returned Pip grabbed Butters before Kenny could and pulled him out to the dance floor.

Pip had seen how Butters had shied away from the taller blonde when he had tried to dance closer and figured maybe he just wasn't use to that kind of dancing. Maybe he could loosen him up since he was likely to be more comfortable with a friend. He started by dancing normally with the lighter blonde on one song then moving behind him on another. He occasionally allowed his body to come into contact with the slightly shorter teen's, trying not to overwhelm him. Butters would tense a little at first but then he realized it was just how that kind of dancing should go.

On the next song Butters let Pip dance up against him, laughing when the song was over and turning to hug his friend. Wanting more punch he pulled Pip back over to where Damien and Kenny were and got some more. The Brit was allowed a quick drink before he was pulled out for a dance by his boyfriend. Butters watched with interest at how close they danced. Damien's hands were on Pip's hips, pulling him back into his body as they moved together. Occasionally he would brush a kiss against the blonde's cheek or his lips. Pip seemed to love it.

He was just about to reach for another cup of punch when Kenny stopped his hand, turning his attention back toward him.

"Hey, come dance with me again..." He said with a smile, looking only at him.

Butters hesitated before smiling... maybe Kenny would... dance like _that_ with him? "Okay."

They moved toward the middle of where the others were dancing. At first they danced as before but when the next song came on Butters saw a lot of the couples getting close together. He watched with excitement until he felt Kenny moving behind him and sliding his hands back to his hips like before. They danced just like that for a bit before Kenny took a step closer so that every now and then their bodies would bump against each other. He didn't know why but every time they did, his heart jumped and would start to race.

When the next song came on Butters felt Kenny pull him back so they were pressed together. His breath hitched slightly with the motion when his entire body flushed with pleasure at the feel. He let the more experienced blonde guide him as they swayed to the music. He wouldn't deny that he enjoyed it immensely when Kenny's grip tightened on his hips and when his lips would occasionally brush against the back and side of his neck. As the next song started up Butters found himself inspired to move against Kenny's rhythm so he did and the effect made him gasp as Kenny gasped into his ear, clutching at his hips before groaning.

He was confused, unsure if that was good or bad. Kenny had never done that before and it made him wonder if he had accidentally hurt him. It wasn't until Kenny made his hips move how he had again that he realized it was okay and his body tingled when Kenny groaned into his ear again. Apparently that was a good thing. Apparently... Kenny wanted to groan.

Gaining confidence at that thought he let his body follow the music, pleased with himself whenever he could make Kenny groan or gasp and clutch at his hips. The next song was more fast paced and Butters gasped as Kenny held him tightly against his body, grinding into him as they danced now. His body tingled as hot breath caressed his ear and he started to feel funny when Kenny started panting against his skin. It took him a moment to realize he was getting turned on and he panicked a little. He was suppose to be dancing with Kenny... not getting turned on by him. If Kenny knew... he wouldn't want to dance with him anymore, he was sure. He needed to get a drink to cool down!

As he tried to pull away, he was grabbed and pulled back. Turning he pushed away before looking Kenny in the eyes, blushing lightly.

"I need a drink... I'm thirsty." He explained before smiling and going over to the drink table. He got a cup of punch and downed it in three gulps, feeling calmer when done. Looking around he then became slightly panicked when he couldn't find Damien or Pip. And then he saw Pip coming toward him, trying to fix his mussed hair. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I just got pulled into a dark corner and ravished..." Pip laughed as he reached for a cup of beer and took a sip before handing it to Damien when he came up behind him.

"Ravished...?" Butters asked slowly before wondering if that was a British term for sex. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Pip suddenly went red.

"Oh! No! Nothing like that... no, t-that's... for later at home." He said as he looked off to the side.

Suddenly Butters giggled. He didn't know why it was funny... but Pip looked really cute and it made him smile. Pip frowned before sighing.

"I think you should slow down on the punch mate..." He smiled gently as he pulled the cup away.

"But I'm thirsty!" Butters complained as he just grabbed another, drinking it before Pip could pull it away.

Pip stared before frowning again. "You... _do_ know there's alcohol in there don't you?"

Judging by Butters' surprise he didn't. Looking at the cup he blinked once before setting it down. His parents wouldn't be happy none if they found out he was drinking! Of course... he didn't know until now.

"Butters... dance with me some more." Kenny pouted as he appeared out of the crowed, spotting the group.

He tensed, turning to look at Kenny. He really wanted to... but he didn't want him to find out he was getting aroused because of it. Frowning his shook his head slowly. "I... wanna dance with Pip again."

Both Damien and Kenny looked surprised at this. Pip just smiled and went out onto the dance floor with the other blonde.

They dance normally before Butters blushed and moved closer until he could lean in without it being awkward due to distance. "Pip... I don't want to dance with Kenny anymore..."

"Oh? Why ever not?" Pip asked curiously, happy he was correct in guessing that Butters wanted to talk to him.

Hesitating for a second he sighed and decided to be honest. "When I dance with him... it... makes me happy in the pants and I... don't want to upset Kenny none by acting inappropriately."

Pip pulled back to look at him with surprise before laughing a little. "Butters, you're so cute. I don't think Kenny would be upset any... in fact I think he would be happy..."

"Happy...?" Really? He hadn't... thought of that. "Well... how do I know?"

Pip grinned as he stepped back a little. "That's easy... if he gets turned on while he's dancing with you, he'll be happy... and you can tell that by feel."

"Feel...?" Butters questioned slowly.

Pip rolled his eyes before leaning in to whisper into his ear. "If you can feel his erection while you're dancing, he wants you."

Butters turned red as he pulled away, looking over to where Kenny and Damien stood, talking to each other. Turning back to Pip he tried to smile. "A-Are you... sure?

"Yes." He smiled before taking him by the hand and leading him back to the others. "I'm not the virgin here, remember that..."

He tripped in surprise at that information. _W-What_? Did... did that mean Pip and Damien had...? Looking to the Brit he saw him smirk mischievously at him. He didn't get a chance to comment as he was released and Pip drug Damien out to the floor leaving him alone with Kenny. Well... if... if he could dance with Kenny... and find out whether it was okay to be aroused while doing so... he would dance!

"Mm... K-Kenny... wanna dance?" He asked quietly, surprised that Kenny heard him over the loud music.

Kenny was all smiles as he took his hand and led him back onto the floor. Again. He liked the feel of Kenny's hand around his. And in a random act of bravery he held on to it when Kenny moved to dance behind him. Apparently the other blonde didn't mind as he took his other hand to make it even before they started dancing. When a song came on that Butters actually knew and liked he was happy to put Pip's theory to the test.

He let the music guide him as he quietly sang along to the words he remembered, moving his body against Kenny's. It wasn't long before he felt it and he gasped in delight. Kenny... wouldn't be mad. He didn't resist when Kenny pulled his hands free and moved them back his hips so he could grind more easily against him. Soon he felt his body responding. Feeling Kenny pressing into him and knowing what it was aroused him more... and a part of him wanted to pull away in embarrassment but the other's lips felt good against his neck... and then they were nipping at his ear.

A small groan escaped him this time. He wasn't sure if Kenny heard it or not but after that a warm hand found his chin and turned his head to the side. Before he could wonder at the movement hot lips touched his making him gasp and shudder in pleasure.

He moved his eyes to seen brown ones staring at him intently. Then there was that smile and he felt like he was melting. They stopped dancing. They stared at each other until he was pulled along, unsure of where they were going until they made it out of the dancers and along a wall where some couples were making out. He blinked as he was led to a secluded little corner and pushed against the wall. _Oh, I just got pulled into a dark corner and ravished._ Was Kenny... going to ravish him? He didn't really know what that meant so he found he was slightly afraid when he was pinned there by the taller teen's body.

"K-Kenny, wai—" He found his lips captured in the first kiss he'd had since Penny's... and no offense to the girl... but this one was _much_ better. Kenny's lips pressed against his, teeth and tongue coming into play until he figured out the other wanted him to open his mouth.

When he did he nearly died from the sudden explosion of feeling as his mouth was entered and Kenny's tongue touched his. He felt like he was on fire, but it didn't hurt, and tingles and shivers raced along his spine to pool in his chest or his lower belly, his heart pumping blood fast and hard. The tongue in his mouth pushed his to life as his face was held in warm hands so he couldn't pull away—not that he'd want to. And then firm hips pushed into his, pushing him into the wall and holding him there. Another groan was pulled from him when a strong knee pushed between his legs so the other body could press closer.

He could barely breathe, but still... his body wanted Kenny's closer. Bringing his arms up he wrapped them around the other blonde's neck while he hooked a leg around the one not between his. After a minute or two he had to draw away for breath. Pulling his head to the side he inhaled deeply, trying to recover as must lost oxygen as quickly as he could. Kenny didn't seem to want to wait as he immediately attacked his neck, pulling another gasp from him as his flesh was sucked on. Would he end up with a mark like Pip's?

He flushed with pleasure. He wanted it. He wanted to be marked by Kenny... to be marked _as_ Kenny's. No one else could touch him... he didn't want anyone else to touch him And he didn't want anyone else to be touched by Kenny... to touch Kenny. He wanted Kenny to be his as well.

"Kenny..." He whispered before gasping when his hips thrust against his. His body responded as he hardened against the movement. "More... mine... my Kenn—ah!"

His breath hitched as Kenny's hands slid to his backside, squeezing his butt as he pushed his hips harder into his. When he was kissed again he thought he would faint for a moment before he managed to get his bearings... but it was still too much. He was overly hot and Kenny pressing in on him was driving him crazy. He didn't know what to do. He needed Pip... Pip could help him.

Pulling his mouth free he gasped for air before moving his hands to push at the body smothering his. "S-Stop..."

Kenny stopped almost at once and stepped back. He waited for his breath to slow before looking back to the brown eyes watching him with curiosity.

"T-Thirsty..." He laughed shakily as he pushed from the wall, shuddering a little when the movement caused his skirt to rub against his slight erection. Hissing in pleasure he bit his lip for a moment before going to the drink table. There he saw Craig and Tweek, who he smiled to politely, before reaching for a cup of punch. He was about to take a drink when he remembered what Pip had said.

_Alcohol._ Jerking back he accidentally spilled some down his front, blushing as Craig and Tweek watched him.

"Oops..." Kenny laughed as he came up behind him, pulling the cup away. "A little too much for this one, I think..."

Craig and Tweek laughed, Tweek twitching once before Kenny grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table and toward some stairs. He led him up to the bathroom, knocking to make sure no one was in there before locking the two of them inside. He was walked over to the sink where the water was turned on and adjusted so it was warm.

"Well... this seems a little familiar." Kenny beamed as he motioned for him to remove his shirt.

Butters laughed and blushed as he thought of the bathroom incident at the mall again. Sighing, to catch his breath, he reached back to undo his tie before slipping the shirt off over his head. He shuddered when he felt some punch slide from his chest down to his bare belly.

"Are you always so messy...?" Kenny asked lightly, pinning him back against the sink as he pulled his shirt from his hands.

He wasn't really sure if he was being teased again but before he could think much on it he twitched in shock when he felt something warm and wet slide against his stomach and up to his chest. Looking down he saw Kenny was licking up the dripping punch. His body trembled at the feel as more blood was pumped south.

"W-What are you..." He asked breathlessly.

Kenny just smiled at him. "Cleaning you up... duh."

"But—" He bit his lip to hold back his gasp of pleasure when Kenny's tongue slid over his nipple. Another shiver ran through him.

Kenny's brown eyes smirked at him as he used the tip of his tongue to trace a teasing circle around the little nub before taking it into his mouth. He held back a squeak, clinging to Kenny's shirt as it was teased and licked a few times before he moved onto his other one. He chewed on his bottom lip, afraid to make too much noise as his breath quickened and soft moans fought to escape him.

A light giggle did manage to escape when Kenny moved to his chest and stared nipping lightly down toward his stomach. It tickled a little and it didn't help when light fingertips trailed along his sides before moving to grab at his butt again, squeezing and pulling him toward the other blonde's mouth as the kisses and licks started lapping up the rest of the punch that had made it to his belly.

It caused the weirdest sensations. It made his lower belly flutter and when he was nipped in certain places it would send what felt like electric shocks through him causing him to gasp or moan. He whimpered lightly when Kenny's lips moved along the top of his skirt. A part of him wanted him to move lower... but... lower was where...

His thoughts became mush when Kenny started to tease the soft skin around his belly button. He was so distracted by the feeling it produced that he scarcely felt the taller blonde's hands moved down before stroking up the back of his thighs and under his skirt. But he did register the light tug and the feel of his boy shorts being pulled down. Panting softly, he opened his eyes and looked down.

"Kenny...?" He questioned lightly as his underwear was pulled down to his thighs before Kenny pushed his skirt up. He blushed at the sight of himself so erect and that Kenny was staring. "Kenny... no p-punch got down t-there..."

Kenny just looked up at him and smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Ye—K-Kenny... n-no, please don't!" Butters squeaked when he realized when the other was going to do as he moved to slide his erection to his mouth. Either Kenny didn't hear him... or he didn't care. He flushed a deep red in embarrassment as he trembled in pleasure when he was embraced by a warm mouth. He groaned lightly as his head was teased by a skilled tongue. "S-Stop..."

He kind of hated how his voice had no real strength behind it and he wasn't sure if it was because he really didn't want Kenny to stop or if it was because... Kenny's tongue was robbing him of his voice. He tried to plead for the other to stop one last time but if fell on deaf ears... and soon he was happy he didn't stop. It felt so good and that kind of scared him but he didn't have time to dwell on that as he did his best to keep as quiet as possible, his hands braced on the sink behind him, head thrown back, and body trembling more than before as he was sucked and stroked, occasionally a teasing nip placed in a spot that made him cry out before he covered his mouth.

Soon he was grabbing at Kenny's hair, grunting and whimpering as he tried to thrust his hips shallowly but Kenny's strong hands held him in place. He felt his toes curl as his stomach tightened and then he exploded, body numbing with pleasure as he cried out. Kenny gave him a few final sucks before standing and pushing him to sit on the sink counter for which he was grateful when his legs started to tremble with weakness. Reaching out he pulled Kenny to him and hugged him, planting shy kisses against his neck in appreciation, happy when he wasn't pushed away.

He was a little confused... wondering if this meant Kenny really did like boys too. And if he did... if this meant he liked _him_? But... what if... it was just like with that girl? Was Kenny... just _messing_ with him? He hugged Kenny tighter, feeling warm and happy when he was actually hugged back until Kenny's phone went off causing him to pull away.

Kenny read what seemed to be a text before he sighed and picked up his shirt from the floor before running the parts that had punch on it under the warm water. "I need to get you back to Pip... apparently he's freaking out that you're being raped some where."

Butters blinked before giggling, thinking that was somewhat true. Kenny washed his shirt the best he could before wringing it out and handing it back to him. He slid off the counter and pulled his underwear back up before slipping his shirt on, shivering when the wet parts touched his heated skin. Kenny decided to give him his button down since he was wearing a t-shirt under it. He took it gratefully, smiling before Kenny turned the water off and led him out of the bathroom.

When they found Pip and Damien again, Pip frowned at Kenny which made Butters extremely happy for some reason so he hugged the British teen tightly and kissed his cheek, grateful he had made such a good friend and sorry he hadn't made friends with Pip sooner. He supposed the high from his recent orgasm helped him feel quite happy too. Pip hugged him back before pulling him over to where the snacks were.

They ate some chips while Pip made Butters tell him where he had been and why he had Kenny's shirt. He seemed appeased when he had explained how he had spilled punch and Kenny brought him to clean it up. He thought maybe he should tell what else Kenny did... but then worried Pip might get mad. And he didn't want Pip mad... at him or at Kenny.

Pip was telling him about how he thought Craig and Tweek were finally officially going out when Damien and Kenny came over, Damien taking Pip's hand and asking if the two were ready to go. When Kenny said he'd be going home if Damien was, Butters nodded he was ready and Pip really had no choice but to follow. But he didn't mind as long as it was what Butters wanted.

As they walked to the car Butters was asked if he wanted to stay the night at Damien and Kenny's too because Pip was staying over. He hesitated, not sure if it would be a good idea. He really should get home so his parents didn't find out he had been out... but... how would they? They didn't have a home phone yet so they couldn't call him except for on his cell phone. And he had his cell with him. Plus it would be stupid to make Damien drive extra if he didn't have to.

He agreed which made Pip happy and Kenny smiled, causing his heart to flutter happily. Pip was going to ride in back with Butters but Kenny kicked him up to the front. Since Damien didn't care either way and Butters didn't either Pip sat up front while Kenny sat next to him. While he really didn't care... he was kind of happy Kenny _did_ sit beside him. As Damien drove, Pip rested his head against the window, closing his eyes.

Butters watched out the window until he felt a warm hand touch his knee before sliding up and under his skirt, caressing the inside of his thigh. He looked over to Kenny before glancing nervously at Pip and Damien. Seeing that he wasn't being watched he let Kenny continue for a bit before pushing him away. Kenny just smiled and leaned in, pinning him against the door and the seat to kiss him.

He pulled away shyly, glancing back to Damien and Pip. Neither were paying them any attention. When Kenny leaned in for another kiss he let him. He was kissed quietly until they arrived at the apartment, Kenny giving him one last peck before he pulled away. They climbed out and hurried into the building, going to the third floor where Kenny and Damien lived.

It was a little after 2 o'clock in the morning when they got in so Pip volunteered to make coffee for everyone. Damien said he didn't need it, Kenny didn't want it and Butters couldn't refuse such a sad pout when it was turned on him so he agreed to a cup, hoping he wouldn't become like Tweek.

Kenny excused himself for a moment, making Damien smirk which made him wonder why until he was distracted by Pip asking how he had liked the party. He thought it had been pretty neat since it was really the first one he had been to that was like that. They talked a little about some of the people that were there and what they were doing nowadays. When Kenny came back he was surprised to see he was a little flush in the face. He just smiled easily at everyone before sitting on the couch a ways from him.

With Kenny back Damien excused Pip and himself for the night. Pip blushed as Damien pulled his blonde to what he figured was his room, shutting the door behind him. He and Kenny sat in silence for a moment before he was asked if he would like to change into something more comfortable. He just nodded lightly and Kenny got up to find him something, leaving him alone when he didn't get up to follow. He didn't mind. It would give him a moment to collect his thoughts.

He really didn't know what to think so far. He did like Kenny. He knew that. And... he wanted to like Kenny. He could see he had changed and wanted to get to know this new person he had become. He at least wished to be friends... but what he really wanted was to be _with_ Kenny. He wasn't sure why the desire was so powerful. He thought Kenny had to at least like him a little in order to kiss him and do... what he had done in the bathroom. And he seemed to want to spend time with him... so... that was good. And it felt nice.

He didn't get time to think much more when the taller blonde came back with a t-shirt and shorts. He took the clothes gratefully and went to change in the bathroom. Taking the clips from his hair he used his fingers to comb through it a little before washing his face of the make up he had used and using toothpaste and his finger to brush his teeth. He changed into the black t-shirt that said '_I'm Beautiful Because My Reflection Told Me So_' across the front. He had to go commando once more as he slipped on the blue drawstring shorts but he didn't mind so much.

Gathering his clothes together and setting his clips and cell phone on top he walked out of the bathroom only to pause as the sounds of Pip moaning and the bed creaking lightly in Damien's room caught his attention. Blushing he scurried back out to Kenny who told him to put his clothes in his room since that was where he would be sleeping.

"But... what about you?" He asked lightly, hugging his bundle to his chest, trying to forget what he had heard.

"Meh, the couch is comfy enough." Kenny shrugged.

"Oh, well... I could slee—" He was cut off when Kenny pushed him toward his room.

"Nonsense. Put them in there..." Kenny frowned at him when he dug his heels in as they approached Damien's room again. The other opened his mouth to ask what was up before he heard Pip too, the creaking sound picking up. "Ah..."

He was pushed a little harder until they made it into Kenny's room where he took his clothes and set them on the dresser before grabbing his hand and pulling him back out to the living room, smiling a little.

"They'll be at it for a while... wanna watch a movie or something?" Kenny asked as he pushed him onto the couch.

"Um... sure." He said lightly in embarrassment at having heard the couple... doing it.

Kenny nodded once before popping a movie in at random and going to make popcorn while the previews played. When he came back he turned the lights off and sat next to him on the couch, handing the bowl over before taking a handful of popcorn and munching on it. He smiled lightly and ate a few pieces before blushing again when he could hear Pip's voice get louder. Kenny just turned the TV up a little more.

Apparently Kenny had picked a horror flick and while Butters had seen it before he still jumped at certain parts, whimpering lightly. He was happy when Kenny laughed lightly and put an arm around him, holding him against his side. He really did feel more safe, even though he knew nothing in the movie could hurt him. When some of people in the movie started making out and getting naked he felt his ears turn red. He couldn't help thinking about what they had done in the bathroom. When the girl in the movie moaned as the guy she was with teased her nipples he couldn't help shivering a little. Kenny had done that to him... he knew how good it felt. And then the guy was inside her, making her moan and whimper in pleasure. He felt like his whole body had turned red.

His heart was beating quickly and he squeezed his legs together when watching made him harden a little. For some reason he really wanted Kenny to kiss him right now. He wondered if he should ask him to but then couldn't get up the courage. The girl was begging for more, wanting it harder. He wanted more kisses. Why couldn't he be more wanton like her?

He leaned more into Kenny, wondering if he would get the hint. He didn't seem to as he didn't do anything but continue to watch the movie. He frowned lightly. What if... Kenny didn't _want_ to kiss him? What if he was done with him after the party? But... he had kissed him in the car. The girl was moaning loudly, calling her lover's name. He really wished she wouldn't... it wasn't helping his erection none.

And then he gasped as his heart jumped wildly when he felt Kenny's lips brush against his ear. When he felt a questioning kiss pressed to his cheek he moaned softly to show he didn't mind. The lips moved back to tease his ear, making him grip the couch cushions as his breath quickened. When the lips made a trail toward his mouth he turned his head to get the kiss he wanted that much faster. Kenny had only given him a few light kisses before they were interrupted when Damien came out only in boxers to get some water.

Kenny had pulled away when he heard the bedroom door open and he scooted to the other side of the couch, staring determinedly at the TV, a little disappointed. Damien didn't say anything as he took his water and went back to his room, closing the door behind him. Butters tried to resign himself to watching the rest of the movie but was happy when he didn't have to as a few seconds later Kenny grabbed his arm and pulled him toward him so he could pull him onto his lap.

He was made to straddle the teen under him, his mouth suddenly attacked as those warm hands fell to his hips and pushed them against the ones below him, making them grind together. When he gasped at the feel, Kenny wasted no time in pushing his tongue into his mouth and forcing his into a dance that made him shiver. Wrapping his arms around Kenny's neck he did his best to kiss back, liking it when the other's hands moved to his butt again, squeezing and massaging in a way that turned him on more.

Soft moans and whimpers escaped his mouth when it was released, his neck attacked next. He kept his hips moving against Kenny's even when he was no longer being guided, pleased when Kenny would moan or shiver under him. He arched instinctively as Kenny's hands slid up his shirt, tickling his spine, before moving his hips harder when the hands moved back down and under his borrowed shorts, touching his bare bottom.

Kenny cursed lightly under his breath before causing him to squawk in undignified shock as his thighs were grabbed and held to the other's body as he got to his feet. He clung to Kenny's neck, not wanting to be dropped as he was carried to the other blonde's room. Kenny didn't even bother to turn on a light as he kicked the door closed, carrying him to his bed and crawling onto it on his knees before laying him back against the pillows.

The only light he had to see with was the light from the streetlamps outside. While it didn't provide much light, he was still able to see Kenny dimly as he stared up at him in confusion and panted softly. He could distantly hear Pip and the creaking bed again but before he could dwell on it he was distracted when Kenny kissed him again, pressing him down into the mattress. He shuddered lightly at the feel of having Kenny between his legs in such an intimate way as the blonde above him invaded his mouth skillfully, the hands that had touched his hips and butt now caressing the skin of his thighs.

When he needed air he turned his head away and Kenny allowed him a moment's breath as he pulled back a little to tug his shirt off. Butters stared at the now bare chest of the other in the little light he had as he caught his breath, reaching out to touch it shyly. Kenny's skin was soft and warm. He brushed his fingertips over his little nubs, finding it interesting how the other blonde gasped as they hardened under his touch.

Pushing himself up he leaned in and let his tongue curiously trail over one, delighted when Kenny groaned and shivered. He could make someone feel good too! He could make Kenny feel good. Continuing to lick and kiss experimentally at the chest before him he brought a hand to touch where his lips had been before sliding it south until he reached the top of Kenny's jeans. Blushing, he pushed his hand lower until it brushed against the other's clothed hardness.

When his hand was grabbed and pulled away he worried he had done something wrong until his hand was kissed lightly then released as Kenny moved back to slip his pants off. He watched with interest until he was pushed back against the pillows again and kissed once before Kenny turned his attention to his borrowed shorts. He felt his muscles quiver a little as Kenny's hand slid over his stomach before making it to the drawstring on the shorts.

It was as Kenny started to undo them that the full realization of what Kenny wanted to do with him hit him. It scared and elated him at the same time. And then he was just afraid. Sure, he liked Kenny but he really didn't want to do _that_ yet. His voice trembled as he moved his hands to stop the other's.

"N-No... I don't... want to..." He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see if he had made Kenny angry.

It was silent for a few minutes so all he could hear was Pip cursing in pleasure and calling Damien's name. He wanted to drown him out but found that when he tried he was able to hear more clearly... until soft lips touched his cheek before covering his own, turning his attention back to the person he was with.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do Butters..." Was breathed against his lips before he was given another light kiss.

He hummed in gratitude before kissing back lightly. Whatever Kenny did after that he did slowly at first to see if he approved. After a few tests Butters found himself gasping and moaning as loud as he dared, clinging to Kenny in pleasure as he thrust against him so their clothed erections rubbed against each other and created a nice friction that felt wonderful.

He would grunt into Kenny's bare shoulder and hold back the urge to cry out whenever he would thrust harder or move quicker. He soon found it was harder to hold back soft cries when his breathing became more labored and then he was trembling and bucking against Kenny's hips in release, a hard kiss muffling his call of bliss. Not long after Kenny was clinging to him, tensing before shuddering against his body and then they were both panting.

He felt sweaty and hot and sticky... and sleepy. When he felt Kenny slide off of him he turned onto his side to cling before he got away. He didn't want to be left alone. As he was hugged back he snuggled into the warm body against his, falling asleep almost right away.

* * *

Butters awoke the next morning to his cell phone alarm going off. At first he thought he had just awaken randomly but then he heard the familiar tune and gasped, sitting up quickly before wincing as a light pounding in his head made itself known. Bringing a hand up to his head he scooted to the edge of the bed before frowning when he noticed the room wasn't a familiar one. Looking around he nearly fell off the side of the bed in surprise when he saw Kenny sleeping peacefully, snoring lightly, a foot or so away.

And then he remembered the previous night. Blushing he quickly pushed himself up and made for his phone, stumbling a little and frowning at the odd feeling he got around his groin as he moved. Pushing it to the side for a moment he grabbed his phone and shut the alarm off, gasping in horror when he was reminded what it was for. Work! It was 7:53 in the morning and he had to be to work at 9 am! He didn't know where he was and he couldn't wear his party clothes to work! He also needed a shower and...

He groaned as his head throbbed annoyingly. Wondering if Kenny or Damien had any kind of aspirin so he could think more clearly _without_ a headache he opened the door quietly to go to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Pip up, sitting on the couch and watching TV while nibbling on toast. He turned red when they met each other's eyes.

"G-Good morning..." He stuttered softly.

Pip just stared at him until he began to feel a little self-conscious. Was there something on his face?

"Morning..." The other blonde finally replied.

Suddenly he was reminded of his crisis. "P-Pip... I need to go home. I have to be to work at 9. Do... do you think you can give me the address so I can... call a taxi?"

"Don't be silly. I'll rouse Damien and have him—" Pip started to say as he got to his feet.

"Ah! No! You... you don't have to do that. I can just call a—" He didn't know why he panicked but he did, embarrassed and not wanting to be any trouble.

"Butters, you'll never make it if you wait for a taxi. Go shower and I will get Damien up." Pip cut in, bringing his toast to the kitchen.

"But I—" Butters frowned.

"Don't worry about it." Pip encouraged as he pushed Butters toward the bathroom.

He took the towel he was handed before silently getting into the shower and quickly washing up. He turned pink when he saw his dried seed from the previous and night quickly washed it away, ignoring all thoughts that tried to remind him of it. He didn't need to think about it now! Grabbing the first shampoo he saw he used it and ending up smelling like... pears.

Getting out five minutes later he quickly dried off. As he tried to leave the bathroom he was nearly assaulted by Pip when the Brit shoved some clothes into his arms and pushed him back in. Blinking he put the clothes on, figuring that's what Pip wanted him to do. He supposed they were Damien's when he read '_Devil's Advocate_' on the shirt and slipped on artfully tattered black jeans.

When he made to exit the bathroom again Pip was there, grabbing his hand and pulling him along as he shoved a breakfast burrito into his hand before pushing him out the door.

"W-Wait. What about my—" He was about to ask about his clothes and phone but was spared the need when Pip held up a plastic bag from which he could make out his skirt. He took the bag before Pip shooed him down the steps, following at his heels.

Damien was already waiting for them when they made it outside, shivering at the feel of the chilly air. Pip made Butters sit up front as they jumped into the car. He felt a little sad that he didn't get to say good bye to Kenny... but maybe... he could talk to him later.

When they made a pit stop at his home he moved as fast as he could, running into the house and changing into warmer and better fitting clothes before combing his hair quick and grabbing an aspirin. Shoving Damien's clothes into the bag Pip had packed his in he grabbed his messenger bag and cell phone and ran back to the car. 8:46. He would make it! Five minutes later he was dropped off at work and he thanked Damien and Pip repeatedly before getting out and waving good bye. Rushing into the store he threw his stuff in the back and clocked in before going to the counter and plopping down on the stool there. 8:54.

"What happened to you Buttercup? You look like crap." C greeted as he came up from isle 3, a pricing gun in hand.

"I do?" He asked nervously as he brought a hand up to his hair.

"To be blunt... yeah." C arched a brow before smiling. "What? Were you out all night or something?"

Butters blinked before frowning lightly. "Well... I went to a party with some friends..."

"Ahah! That explains it." C laughed before patting him on the shoulder.

He was left to his work as C went in the back to do inventory. He was happy that there wasn't that many customers this morning, the day going kind of slow until noon rolled around. When he was able to take a break he grabbed a cup of coffee and bought himself a banana nut muffin. Playing with his phone, wondering if he should call Kenny, he saw he had three missed calls and two texts from Penny.

Two of the calls were from Penny, bored out of her mind and the other was from his mom making sure he got up for work. How sweet. In Penny's texts she asked if he was sorry he hadn't been able to come see her and when he was going to get a picture of Kenny. He sent a quick reply saying that he was deeply sorry indeed and that he would get a picture of Kenny when he could.

Setting his phone aside he finished his muffin before sipping his coffee. He thought it was weird, but had liked how Pip had made it so he had given it a chance. Maybe only Pip could make it taste good? Finishing his snack he threw his garbage away before going back out into the floor.

He was just serving the middle aged woman who was flirting shamelessly with him when, to his surprise, Kenny walked in looking a little mussed but cheerful. He blushed lightly, trying to keep his attention on the woman who seemed to think she had caused the blush and flirted even more, telling him to call her when he turned eighteen before leaving. When she had gone he was free until Kenny walked up to him and greeted him with a smile.

He smiled back until Kenny leaned across the counter and tried to kiss him.

He pushed him away in alarm, looking around to make sure to no one had seen. Especially Papa C. He didn't want to be acting inappropriately while at work. "Stop."

Kenny frowned before crossing his arms, thinking Butters was rejecting him. "Couldn't even say good bye?"

Butters was spared having to reply as C came along and saw Kenny, pulling him into a conversation. Kenny chatted a little with his old boss before leaving. Butters wanted to say good bye but wasn't given the chance and he couldn't help feeling like... Kenny was mad at him. Working silently for the rest of his shift he clocked out at 2 pm, grabbing his bag and saying bye to C before leaving. He was about to call Kenny to apologize for whatever he had done when he found himself face to face with said blonde outside.

"Oh... hello." He smiled before faltering when Kenny just frowned at him.

"Butters, I think we need to talk." He said tightly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Um... okay?" He agreed in slight confusion, wondering why Kenny sounded so serious. Oh no. What if this was about last night? Did he regret it? Was he going to tell him... that he really was just messing around with him and that he shouldn't read too much into it? Turning, he started to walk home. "We... can talk at my house..."

He wanted to talk there. He wanted to be crushed somewhere he felt safe. Where he could make Kenny leave so he wouldn't see him cry. Said blonde followed him silently. Because of their slow pace it took a bit longer for them to make it back to his house and it made him wonder if maybe he should have walked a little faster so he could get it over with. Unlocking the door he followed Kenny inside before dropping his bag on the floor and going to the living room.

"Um... d-do you want a snack?" He asked, remembering he should be hospitable to guests when they came over.

"No thank you." Kenny declined with forced politeness. It made him frown.

He turned to walk over and sit on the couch when his arm was grabbed tightly and he was made to turn back toward Kenny as the other teen tried to kiss him again. Slightly alarmed at the roughness he stopped him before contact could be made. Kenny frowned again before releasing him.

"What? So... you're just going to forget about last night? It was just for fun or something?" He was asked darkly before Kenny smiled and shook his head. "I guess you're actually smarter than I thought."

"...What?" He was confused. What was Kenny talking about? Forget about last night? He wasn't going to! He didn't want to. _Actually smarter than I thought._ What did he mean by that? "You... think I'm stupid?"

Kenny sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. "Not stupid... I just thought you were more naive. When that girl was flirting with you and you didn't seem to notice... I thought that maybe that was why you didn't understand me... but..."

"I'm sorry Kenny... I guess I really must be stupid..." Butters said lightly, rubbing his knuckles together before making himself stop when he realized what he was doing. "Because I... don't know what you're talking about."

Kenny stared before frowning lightly. Was something misunderstood? "Butters... why wouldn't you let me kiss you?"

"Oh... w-well..." He blushed as he looked off to the side. "I didn't want to be kissed a-at work because... it wouldn't be appropriate behavior, I think. A-And now... you scared me. You're angry and I don't know why and I... I'm sorry!"

Kenny blinked before smiling at him slowly. When his cheek was touched lightly he looked up to see Kenny's warm brown eyes watching his face. When he leaned in for a kiss he let him this time, opening his mouth before Kenny's lips even touched his. He could taste the taller blonde's chuckle before his mouth was invaded with a heated kiss.

While he was happy Kenny was kissing him, he was also very confused. If Kenny... was going to tell him to forget everything that had happened... why was he kissing him? And why was he kissing back? When he wrapped his arms around the other's neck he felt himself pushed back a little until he started to walk. He tried to break away and look at where he was going but Kenny captures his lips again before he could turn his head too far. He was a bit distracted in the kiss this time, wondering where they were going until be backed into the couch and fell onto a cushion.

The kiss was broken as he squeaked in surprise and then Kenny was upon him, pushing him to lie back while climbing between his legs and kissing his cheeks before licking and nipping at his neck. He sucked in breaths shallowly as he tilted his head back, clinging to Kenny's shirt as he rocked his hips into his own. All he could hear was his breathing, the sounds of Kenny at his neck, and the couch squeaking lightly under their movements. It made him tingle with arousal.

He was turning his head to look at Kenny when his cell phone suddenly went off, making him jump as he shoved Kenny away. Sitting up quickly he located his phone and saw it was his mom. Fumbling a little he answered it, bringing it to his ear.

"H-Hello mom!" He greeted as he moved away from Kenny.

His mom was calling to make sure he had made it to work on time and if he had been eating right. He smiled and answered positively to both inquiries as he avoided looking at Kenny who sat quietly, watching him. She then told him how she and his father would be back sometime tomorrow night and asked if he could make a grocery list for them so when they got back she could go shopping Monday morning. He said he would before telling her he loved them both and hanging up.

Taking a deep he turned his head to look at Kenny who was still watching him with a small smile. "Um..."

Before he could think of anything to say his phone went off again, this time it was a text from Penny. She told him he had better be sorry he couldn't come see her and to hurry and get a picture of Kenny because she was really curious to see the guy he was crushing on. He laughed as he read that, turning pink.

"Um... Kenny... do you think... I could take your picture?" He asked shyly, not looking at him.

Kenny laughed. "I guess... but can I ask why?"

"My friend... Penny wants to see what you look like." He said lightly, smiling a little and looking at him now.

"Ah... why?" Kenny asked, arching a brow.

"She wanted to see Pip and Damien too... who she thinks are really cute..." Butters blushed, wondering why he added that second part.

"What? I have to prove my good looks too in order to be your friend or something?" Kenny laughed again.

Butters felt his heart skip happily. _Friend_? Kenny... wanted to be his friend? So they were... friends now? Really? He smiled. "She's weird..."

"Well... take a picture then... and lets prove I'm worthy." Kenny smirked, winking.

He turned on the camera feature with his phone and held it up to take a picture only to be dazed when Kenny flashed him his bright smile. He must have been staring for a while because Kenny soon took his phone away, snickering before moving to sit closer to him.

"How about we make a video...?" He said with a grin as he set up a video message. He moved his face close to his before pushing the record button. "Hi Penny... this is Kenny... say hi Butters."

"H-Hi Penn—" Butters went red as Kenny suddenly kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth—and he was _recording_ it! They kissed for a few seconds before Kenny pulled away and played with his phone a little before handing it back. "W-What did you do?"

"Just sent the message. I found her name in your contacts." Kenny smiled before moving back a little.

Butters frowned lightly before going to his sent messages and looking to see what Kenny did. He saw he had in fact sent the video message to Penny... and under the subject... he had put 'My Boyfriend'. _Boyfriend_?! Breath hitching he turned to look up at Kenny before jumping when his phone went off. Looking back to it he saw he had a text from Penny. Opening it with slightly trembling hands he read her reply.

_-OMG Buttercup! He is hawt! And he's your BF? When did this happen and why didn't you tell me?! Can I have more vids of you making out? Plz. So sexii!-_

He just stared before laughing nervously. Penny... had seen the video! Really! And she thought... it was sexy? Choking on that thought he tried to think of a reply until Kenny leaned against his shoulder, reading his message. He laughed before leaning in to nip at his ear.

"Looks like I'm approved... _Buttercup_." Was whispered against his cheek making him shudder.

Swallowing thickly he looked at Kenny. "W-What... do you mean by _boyfriend_?"

Kenny just smiled. "What...? Don't you want to be? Didn't you call me yours last night? I know you like me... your kisses and body tell me so."

He opened his mouth to reply yes, he wanted that very much. He wanted to be Kenny's and Kenny to be—but... but didn't Kenny just like to mess around? What if he still wanted to mess around with other people? What if Kenny only wanted... _it_ from him? "No..."

"No?" Kenny seemed surprised by his answer. He blinked before frowning... "Why not?"

"W-Well... I heard girls saying... you only are interested in girls for s-sex.... a-and Pip said your dates are just... just to _mess around_... a-and I don't want that... I do like you Kenny." He went pink, rubbing his knuckles together, unable to help himself. "But... I d-don't want to share you and I don't want it to be just about... g-getting it on."

"Ah... so what... those girls and Pip said _must_ be true because... they know everything about me. Is that it? You're going to listen to them without even asking me?" Kenny asked slowly, leaning back. "Butters... you really need to grow up and learn to think for yourself... especially if something is important to you."

He watched as Kenny got to his feet and moved toward the door. His ears were ringing and his heart felt heavy. He didn't want Kenny to go... he wanted to know him... and not just the gossip. Springing to his feet he ran and tackled Kenny against the wall, pinning him there.

"I... I want to get to know the new Kenny... then _real_ you... I want to hear... what happened... after you had died and didn't come back. How you know Damien. Why people say the things about you... really... and I want to hear them from you..." He said quickly, staring at Kenny's shoulder since it was easier than looking him in the eye. "Ever since I first met you at Papa C's store... I wanted you to like me too."

He took a few steps back to see how Kenny had reacted to this, a little afraid that he would just scoff and walk away. But he was just stared at. Frowning in determination he clenched his fists and tried to make his voice as commanding as possible.

"Kenny... tell me about yourself." He said as he stared into the secretive brown eyes that stared back into his own light blue.

-Chapter 3 End-

--

**A/N:** Okay... an update. And thank you to everyone who has kindly reviewed so far! If I haven't replied to your review yet... I shall try to soon!

The party! And dancing! Yay. So... Butters. In case anyone is wondering why he's dressed as a girl... it's just so no one will recognize him. Yeah.

Bebe and Clyde. They are just dancing together... no real pairing there. Craig and Tweek. Lol, they are cute. :3

Lol... Butters and spiked punch. I couldn't resist. It's good for loosening him up! Oh... and his boy shorts. For anyone who might not know... they are a style of panty. I thought they would be best for Butters in a skirt... without them being too feminine and stuff. Yeah.

They are starting to progress... and some might see it as a little fast... but... well... what can I say? It's just how it has to be.


	4. E Is Even More Than Anyone

Chapter Warning: This chapter contains some **boyxboy smut**. Please read at your own risk. It's nothing too much, but it **is** of a sexual nature.

--

**Chapter 4: E Is Even More Than Anyone That You Adore...**

He stared into Kenny's brown eyes as he stared back into his own light blue. "Kenny... tell me about yourself."

Kenny blinked slowly before smiling lightly. "Sure... why not... but! You... have to tell me about you too Butters."

He thought on that for a minute before smiling. So... they would learn about each other? He could do that. He nodded his understanding. Taking Kenny's hand he pulled him back to the couch, happy to be in charge for once. They sat down close together, looking at each other for a minute before Butters decided to start.

"Um... well... when I moved away I heard you had died... and w-went to hell again. And that you really couldn't come back this time... so how—h-how did you come back?" He asked slowly, wanting to find this out first.

Kenny smiled, moving a hand over onto his knee and held it there. "You... remember who Damien is, don't you?

He was forced to meet Kenny's eyes curiously at that question, pulling them from where they had been looking at the hand on his knee. "Remember who Damien is? Isn't he... Damien?"

Kenny shook his head. "Damien is the Anti-Christ and all that jazz... at first he wasn't ashamed to announce who he is but nowadays he's trying to keep it a bit more low key. But I don't think he'd mind you knowing since... you're Pip's friend and I need to tell you... to explain."

Butters was a bit stunned, watching Kenny's face intently to see if he was kidding him... but he didn't seem to be. He thought on that before accepting that whether it was true or not Kenny seemed to believe it. And if he did... well, then it wouldn't be too bad to agree. "I see..."

"Yeah... so... being the son of Satan means he can visit Hell sometimes, I suppose. Well... while I was down there... Damien paid a visit and talked to his father about wanting to spend time on Earth learning to become more social and a friend of the people to better situate his future role. So his father decided to send him back to South Park. I'm... not really sure why he chose _here_. And then I was chosen to be his companion and guide." Kenny continued, staring thoughtfully into space. "I'm not really sure who picked me... but I was kind of happy. Hell really isn't... all that fun. Not that it's really torturous in my opinion. Kind of boring."

He was surprised at that opinion. Why, everything he had heard made it sound scary so no one in their right mind would want to go there! And Kenny thought it was... boring? "So... you were able to come back because of Damien?"

"Yep." He smiled before asking a question of his own, squeezing his knee lightly. "What about you? It was said you had moved away... and now you've moved back? Why?"

"Oh! Um..." He frowned. He wasn't sure if he should be telling a lot of people about his dad and his parents' problems... but... he wanted to be honest with Kenny because he wanted Kenny to be honest with him. And he didn't think Kenny would tell anyone if he asked him not to. "Er, well... we moved away because my mom... got sick of my dad visiting the gay bathhouse and cheating on her. We moved for a changed of scenery and to get my dad away from temptation. I... didn't really see the point... but... I guess it worked some because they got back together and everything. We moved back when my dad got a good job opportunity here. Ah—but please don't tell anyone that. I'm sure my parents would be awfully sore with me and I might get grounded."

"Don't worry... I won't..." Kenny said lightly, seeming a little surprised about why they had left. "So... your dad likes gay bathhouses? Well... isn't that something?"

"I guess..." He shrugged. It was his fault his mom found out... but he didn't want to share that. "How... er... how long have you been back?"

"A little over a year. Damien and I decided to stay together so I emancipated myself from my parents, figuring now was a good time to start to make something of myself since... well, it was as good as time as any. I was sixteen and heading towards no where. I didn't want that..." Kenny answered carefully.

"Ah..." Butters said in understanding, now knowing why he wasn't with his family.

"Yeah... Butters... you talk differently from before. And it's not really a big deal... but I kind of wondered why." Kenny smiled at him, moving his hand up his leg a little.

He frowned lightly at the hand before blushing and looking off to the side. "Ah, well... that would... be because of Penny I suppose."

"Penny? How so?" He was asked with interest.

"Penny... is a big factor when it comes to the changes in my life." He said slowly. Really, she was. It was because of her that he had become more _confident_ in himself. "When I first moved she was the first person to become my friend. She's one of those people that are really friendly, liked by everyone. I don't know why... but she really took to me. She thought my shyness was cute and that I was a very country kind of small town kid. Something she had never seen before. She easily became my friend and then others liked me too. I'm not sure if it was just because of Penny... or if it was because of her... people got to see the likeable things about me like she said.

"She got really mad when some kids teased me because of how I talked one time and said that it was really none of their business... but since something like speech was easy to change... she helped me change it. I didn't mind, really. I was happy that she cared enough." He smiled when Kenny squeezed his leg in comfort. "We soon became good friends. It's not hard to be yourself around Penny. She accepts everyone. And my parents really liked her... well, my mom didn't really like it when she got me into dressing in girl's clothes but once we started to date she didn't seem to mind so much."

"Wait... _Penny_ got you into dressing in girl's clothes?" Kenny laughed. "I thought Pip had... wow. Interesting."

"Y-Yeah..." He blushed, laughing lightly. "I told her a lot about you fellas... and of the stuff I was made to do. I told her about how you all made me dress up as a girl after faking my own death with a pig to try to get a stupid paper toy off some girls. She thought it sounded cute and made me dress in some of her clothes. We... were both shocked at how I looked. She was amazed at how... _pretty_ I was. And I... kind of liked it.

"It was through that that we became closer. And then one day she asked me out after kissing me when she said I was too cute when I was dressed as a girl. It was also through her that I learned... I liked fellas a little too. She said it was okay to like both boys and girls." He fidgeted with his sleeves as he let that information sink in. He squirmed a little when Kenny moved his hand further up his leg, leaning into him and resting his forehead against his temple.

"I like this Penny. She sounds very cool... and she has made you so..." Kenny didn't finish as he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Wait—are... you two still together?"

"Ah—no. She broke it off when I had to move. She didn't want to do long distance. But we're still good friends she said." He smiled lightly, kind of happy now he wasn't still dating Penny. He wouldn't want to hurt her.

"Good." Kenny breathed against his cheek as he moved his hand a little higher.

This made Butters a little nervous as he watched the climbing hand. "W-What... about you? What... made you... w-why do you... like boys now?"

"Damien." Kenny smirked when he looked at him with raised brows in surprise. "Yeah... got drunk with Damien one night... and it led to some things... it was pretty interesting. It made me learn not to discount boys when it came to pleasure aspects... especially cute little _girly_ ones."

He frowned and turned his head away when Kenny tried to kiss him. Even if he wasn't malicious in his teasing... he was still teasing him. When Kenny frowned at his rejection he looked away. "Well... i-is it true... do you just like to mess around with girls and stuff?"

Kenny pulled back and sighed lightly. "Kind of. I never really wanted to go out with any of them... but I wasn't going to say no if they wanted to mess around a little."

"Well... why didn't you go out with any of them?" Butters asked cautiously. Would Kenny be like that with him if he let him?

"Like I said... didn't really want to. None of them were the type I wanted to _go out_ with." Kenny said slowly before making him look at him. "It's different with you Butters... I don't know why."

His heart fluttered with hope at those words. It was different? Kenny _wanted_ to _go out_ with him? "R-Really?"

"Yeah. When I first saw you after knocking you down... I wanted to get to know you—it felt like I had to. I was a little annoyed when Stan came and told me to hurry up." Kenny said thoughtfully. "At first I thought you were a girl to be honest. And then when I found out it was you... I don't know. It just made me like you more... because if you were anything like the Butters I remembered I knew you were a sweet and honest person and your feelings actually mean something."

"But... that means my feelings can also be easily hurt..." He mumbled lightly like the honest person he was.

"And easily riled too, I'm guessing, after I received that frisbee to the head!" Kenny teased as he smiled in amusement.

He laughed while giving the other blonde an apologetic look.

"Butters... I promise to do my best not to hurt you. And I know I mean it when it comes to not messing around with other people behind your back. I can only think about you. Honest." Kenny said seriously as he looked him in the eye.

He frowned, looking away again. "But... that's not true. You said you liked me since you met me? But... you went out with that girl."

_Cecily._ With her dark hair and eyes and beautiful face.

"Oh. I went out with her _because_ I couldn't stop thinking about you. And you didn't seem to be responding when I tried to flirt so I thought... maybe you didn't like me. But I still couldn't stop thinking of you and I needed to... release those feelings a little, you know?" Kenny actually blushed lightly and it warmed his heart. "When I saw you at the park I imagined it was you I was touching as I touched her... and guess I lost myself for a second."

When he had been lewd. Wait—he... had been thinking of _him_ while he was touching her like that? So... it was like... he was touching him like _that_? He was kind of happy Kenny hadn't done that to _him_ in public. It would have been embarrassing. "I-I... see..."

"Yeah..." Kenny sighed lightly. "I guess it was a bit much of me to just assume earlier... without taking your thoughts and feelings into consideration... but..."

He blinked as Kenny turned to him, capturing his face in his hands and kissing his lips lightly before he could stop him. He just stared at him as he was stared at too. What was Kenny trying to say now?

"Butters... I like you. And while... _now_ that I have the chance, I want to get to know you more. Will you go out with me?" Kenny stared at him intently making him go red from the intensity alone.

Butters opened his mouth to say yes, his heart beating happily against his lungs and diaphragm as the words were echoed in his head. This is what he wanted to hear. This was what he wanted to happen! But before he could get the word out... he stopped himself. This was his _heart_ Kenny could potentially crush... and while he was sure Kenny was honest in his feelings... he wanted him to...

"No..." He said slowly, watching Kenny's face fall a little. "Not unless... you can make me a good deal."

Kenny's face went blank for a minute before he exhaled slowly. "Butters if you go out with me, I _promise_ you will be the only one I am with in any kind of way that isn't friendly. I will be yours alone as long as you're mine. I will never push you to do what you don't want to do and should I ever hurt you in _any_ way I am prepared to face the small ball of blonde British fury that is Pip who I _know_ will come to your defense, bringing his overprotective Satan's spawn—literally—guard dog at his heels."

He just stared blankly for a moment before laughing as what was said about Pip registered. "I know Pip and I are friends... but what makes you think he'd come to my defense over something like this?"

"Because he already has." Kenny snorted lightly, sighing. "You're lucky you didn't have to see it. First last night he was threatening to have Damien rip me a new one if I had pressured you into anything... and then this morning he was on my case for finding us in bed together. He only relented when he knew we hadn't done anything because you were walking as normally as you had been before we all... _turned in_ for the night."

He was a little confused about how how he walked this morning had to do with anything but he was touched that Pip had been a worried about him and a little embarrassed that he had been found in bed with Kenny... and at what he must have thought. Of course what he had heard from his friend was... "W-Wow."

"Yeah... wow. When it's not your ass getting chewed out." Kenny pouted lightly.

He just smiled, giggling a little, before leaning toward him and staring him in the eyes. If Kenny was his... and _only_ his... he would be happy. If Kenny could come to want him and _only_ him forever... even more so. And if they... well. That could be worried about later. Blushing shyly he pressed his lips to Kenny's before mumbling against them. "Okay..."

Kenny blinked for a second before his face split into a big grin, pulling him close and kissing him thoroughly. They just kissed and smiled at each other every now and then, feeling a bit stupid from time to time before they actually sat and talked a little, learning things about each other like what food and music they liked and what movies had caught their interest so far. Simple. But worth knowing to keep your boyfriend happy.

Butters was just telling Kenny how he wasn't a big fan of anything off a pig ever since the suicide via pig fiasco when his cell went off. He looked to see it was Pip calling and smiled before answering. Pip wanted to know how work had gone and if he had talked to Kenny because he had wanted to talk to him. He assured his friend he had before telling him they were now together. They talked happily about that for a few minutes before Pip invited them to double date with him and Damien.

He had happily accepted after he got an okay from Kenny, who really didn't seem to care either way. He was excited to go on their first date together that when he hung up with Pip he attacked Kenny with kisses and bold groping, not even minding that they would be with someone else. He was kind of happy to have an example to follow. His dates with Penny had always been fun and 'normal'... but now that he was dating a guy... it would be nice to have someone friendly show him what was _normal_ for them in case anything was different.

His excited kisses and gropes soon turned into a heavy make out session with Kenny fondling him everywhere as he pressed his body against his boyfriend's, shuddering as he thought that word and loved it, and moaning against his lips. Pulling back for air he stared at Kenny before blushing lightly. They still had time before they needed to worry about meeting Pip and Damien and he...

"K-Kenny... I... I want to know h-how it feels." He said so lightly it was almost a whisper. "I want to feel you i-inside..."

He lost his nerve, blushing more as he looked away.

"Butters..." Kenny groaned as he leaned his head against his shoulder. "Don't tempt me..."

"But... but I really want to—" He was silenced when Kenny pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Later..." He was told lightly, which made him pout.

"I... w-want to feel you now." He said shyly.

"Later." Kenny repeated before smiling and kissing his red cheeks lightly. "Lets do it tonight... where we can take as long as we want. Pip told me your parents were out... we can do it here where no one will be able to hear you but me."

Well. He couldn't deny that that was a good idea. And thoughtful. He smiled, hugging the other blonde before pulling away to cool down. "O-Okay."

Coming to an agreement, Kenny excused himself to go to the bathroom so he replied to Penny's earlier text, telling her how he and Kenny had just become a couple today and he didn't know about the videos. Kenny had sent the first one. She had just replied with 'Have Kenny send another!' when the said teen came back from the bathroom.

He didn't know why but he told Kenny what she had said and instantly regretted it when Kenny pinned him down to the couch to make hot videos for the awesome girl who had made him '_such a cute Butters_'. Some of them he begged Kenny not to send because it was a little embarrassing... and then Kenny held off sending the messages. He became nervous at the leer he received, trembling a little deep down.

"Butters... I want to make a video of you we can watch anytime we want later..." Kenny said with a lecherous smile as he set his phone aside before pulling out his own.

"W-What... do you..." He trailed off as he watched Kenny do something with his cell before setting it on the coffee table next to them. He was then pushed back gently as Kenny kissed him over his clothed stomach while moving in between his legs.

He watched with light curiosity as his shirt was pushed up, warm kisses now pressed against his bare skin and trailed down to the top of his pants. He tensed a little when Kenny started to undo them. Were... they going to do it now after all—a-and Kenny wanted to record it?!

"Kenny w-wait... what are you going to—" He asked as he tried to close his legs on the other's arms so he couldn't continue.

"Butters calm down... I won't let anyone see it but us..." Kenny tried to assure him, he supposed, as he used his hands to push his legs open gently.

He forced his body to relax, unable to push aside the curiosity that was starting to overpower his anxiety. "You'll... you'll stop if I ask you to...?"

Calm brown eyes met his before he was blasted with that smile that made him now feel like goo, ready to be sculpted however Kenny wanted him to be. "Of course... but I think you'll like it. You did in the bathroom at Stan's party..."

He blushed at the reminder before gasped lightly when he realized Kenny meant... he was going to subject him to that again. He could feel himself harden at once and shuddered when Kenny rubbed his hand between his legs. His stomach and clothed erection and thighs were teased until he almost begged for Kenny to move on. He hissed and trembled at the feel of his pants sliding over sensitive skin and cried out in surprise before quickly covering his mouth with his hand when he was swallowed into Kenny's warm mouth.

It felt just as good as before as he was licked and sucked, shuddering as teasing nips were placed to the head and clinging to Kenny's hair when he was sucked tightly to nearly the base. Again he tried to keep as quiet as possible, embarrassed by the gasps and moans that were being pulled from him when they were practically all he could hear besides light slurping sounds.

When he felt something tightening in his stomach again he did his best to arch into Kenny's mouth, trying to thrust against the restraining hands as he held that wonderfully warm orifice close to him until he exploded again in wave after wave of pleasure. He cried out this time, unable to hold back or quiet himself with his hand since they were both still clinging to the locks of honey blonde. Kenny continued to suck, making him cry out again softly as he bucked weakly.

He just laid there, panting and reeling in his dizzy pleasure, when Kenny pulled away. It was quiet for a minute before Kenny called his attention, asking him to sit up and look at something. He did so, staring at the screen on Kenny's cell until a part of the video was played. He turned red as he watched himself arching off the couch into Kenny's mouth as he cried out in pleasure.

"Kenny!" He squealed, looking away and swatting at the other blonde's arm.

He was just laughed at before he was pulled into a light kiss and told how cute he was. He pouted to show what he thought of the teasing before frowning lightly as he licked his lips slowly, recognizing an odd taste on them. "Kenny... you taste..."

Kenny laughed before smirking at him. "Ah, yes... the essence of Butters is a unique one."

"The... what?" Butters blinked, confused.

Kenny just watched him a second before smirking more. "Your cum, Butters."

That made him go red again as he squealed his boyfriend's name and got to his feet, pulling his pants back up.

"What? You asked!" The other blonde laughed as he watched him in amusement.

He frowned before turning to look at the other, bringing his hands up to rub his knuckles together. "Y-You... swallowed it? Isn't that gross?"

Kenny just shrugged, watching him still. He stared off thoughtfully into space for a minute before turning his attention back to the other and looking down to where he could see a light bulge in his pants.

"Ca... can I taste you?" He asked softly, making sure he was loud enough to be heard, though, because he really didn't want to have to repeat himself.

He was given a lustful stare before Kenny shook his head slowly, smiling with a sigh. "Not now... later. Why don't we do something fun while we wait."

"But... but tasting you could be fun." He tried to insist, not wanting to be put off a second time. He watched Kenny shiver a little.

"Stop being so sexually deviant Butters! It's hard to resist!" The other blonde pouted finally, getting to his feet. "Lets go out and do something. Isn't there anywhere you want to go or—"

He gasped at the mention of wanting to go somewhere. He hadn't been to the Sanrio here yet... and he really did want to go in and take a look at the store to see what they had. He didn't know why but he really did love Hello Kitty and all of her friends... though some said that was more of a girl thing. He mentally shrugged.

"I know where I want to go!" He told Kenny happily as he fixed his clothes before gathering his cell phone and going to the door where his bag and shoes were.

"It's... not a sex shop or something, is it?" Kenny teased, following him.

He just stared at him. Sex shop? "I... don't think we're old enough."

Kenny laughed. "So you're saying you would if we were?"

He looked away to hide his pink cheeks. Kenny really was good a teasing him... and he hated that he actually kind of liked it now. He was weird.

They didn't talk as they left the house but they walked together in companionable silence, which felt nice. Butters laughed at the face Kenny made when they approached the store and he realized what it was. He didn't look horrified or anything just... genuinely confused.

"Hello... Kitty? This is it?" Kenny asked as if trying to make sure they had went to the right place.

"Yes." He beamed at him before pulling him inside.

The store smelled a bit like cotton candy and was filled with cute merchandise, some he hadn't even seen before. He left Kenny's side the moment he saw Chococat salt and pepper shakers, wanting them when he saw they were a good price. He then picked out some pretty stickers to use in his journal—which felt like he hadn't written in forever.

Turning to find Kenny, the smile he had faded as he saw the young clerk at the register flirting with his boyfriend and he... wasn't doing anything to stop her. He started to frown but quickly stopped himself as he walked over to pay for the items he had picked out. The frown started to come back when the clerk reluctantly turned to serve him. He nearly dropped the salt and pepper shakers as he put them on the counter when Kenny grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a hug.

"Find what you wanted?" He was asked as he tried to shake off the surprise.

He wanted to ask the same thing but didn't want to make a scene in front of the girl so he just nodded lightly.

"Good." Was whispered audibly into his ear before a light kiss was pressed to his cheek. "'Cause tonight... I am going to ride you hard for making me come here."

The _threat_ was coupled with a playful squeeze to the crotch that made him squeak and blush, the girl at the counter blushing too at having heard the exchange. He quickly took the bag he was handed when he had paid, avoiding the girl's eyes, and hurried out with Kenny smiling behind him. He had made it a few steps outside when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled into an alley between the store and a sandwich shop. He was pinned against the wall before he could blink and kissed roughly before a more gentle and soothing kiss was placed against his lips.

"Butters... I saw you. Don't ever make that face. I'm yours only, remember? And I only see you." Kenny said lightly when he finally pulled away.

He avoided his eyes as he looked down at the bag in his hands. "You didn't stop her..."

"I didn't encourage her either... and I didn't flirt back. And when you came over, I made it clear we're together." Kenny replied patiently.

He turned pink again. "Y-You're... really not going to, are you?"

"Going to what?" Kenny asked in light confusion.

"R-Ride me hard." He pouted when Kenny started laughing before he was hugged and kissed on the forehead.

"Not unless you want me to." He replied, chuckling.

Not really knowing how to reply to that he kept quiet before looking around the alley. "Um... now that we've been where I want to go lets go somewhere you want to.

Kenny smiled. "I suppose that's fair."

He let Kenny lead him out by the arm before steering him down toward the street. They walked for a few minutes before they walked into a music, movie, and gaming store. Inside to the left of the store there were a few shelves and different colored and scented incense that made him a little dizzy when his nose was assaulted by the variety. To the left there was t-shirts, messenger bags, and hoodies. Next to them there was cases of jewelry and that's where Kenny led him to.

He decided to look at the cases of earrings as Kenny did his own thing. He soon came to a case where they were sparkly and pretty with butterflies or flowers at the end... but there was only one. He thought that was weird. It took him a moment to realize they were bellybutton rings. To the right of the jewelry cases there was a stand that had magnets and pins from different movies or TV shows. Some just said funny things. He was looking at some of these when Kenny came and pulled him over to a mirror.

Staring at his reflection in confusion he soon understood why he was brought there when a silver chain was put around his neck and clasped in the back. Hanging on the chain was a tiny letter K.

"There... what do you think of these?" Kenny asked as he leaned over his shoulder and held up the letter he had on a similar chain around his neck, only his was a tiny letter B.

It took a few seconds to understand and then his face lit up as he turned and pounced on the other teen, hugging him tightly. He loved it! He didn't really know why since it really was such a simple idea... but it meant a lot to him. Especially since Kenny had thought of it. And so soon. He smiled happily as Kenny seemed pleased with his reaction and brought him to the check out counter to pay for them.

When they left the little store he was all smiles, walking with a light skip and swinging his bag happily as he sang an odd little tune, making up words when he felt inspired. They decided to just walk around for a little while before they went back to his house to drop his things off and so he could freshen up a little before they met up with Damien and Pip since his hair was a little messy.

* * *

"Butters!" Pip called happy when he saw his fellow blonde, jumping on him and hugging him before saying hello to Kenny.

Butters nearly fell over when he was greeted by the happy Brit, luckily Kenny was behind him and kept him on his feet. "H-Hello Pip..."

He smiled as he hugged back. Had he missed something? Why was Pip so happy? Looking to Damien to see if he was excited, he was a little amused to see the tall dark haired teen actually seemed to look a little annoyed with his boyfriend's random cheeriness.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Kenny asked with amusement as he watched Pip.

"_Nothing_, which is why I don't know how to stop it—I actually think it's your fault." Damien said slowly, watching his blonde with mock distaste.

"My fault?" Kenny asked, eyebrows raised in surprise at that accusation.

"Technically... _his_." Damien corrected, nodding his heard toward him causing him to blink.

_Him?_ What had he done to Pip? Nothing!

"For telling him you had asked his precious little egg out." Damien elaborated as he pulled Pip off of him before signaling they should head in.

They had all decided to go to a nice little Italian restaurant that was a little on the fancy side, since it was a date, but still comfortable so it wasn't stuffy... and so Damien and Kenny would agree to go. They were seated at a little square table, each taking a side. After they had ordered their drinks and heard the special of the night, Pip started to nibble on a piece of garlic bread while questioning Butters on how he and Kenny had gotten together.

Butters told him how Kenny had met him at work and they went to his house to talk. How they told each other a little about their lives. When he got to the part about how he came back because of Damien he grew a little nervous when Damien and Pip exchanged a look, Damien smirking while the Brit blushed. Kenny took up the story from there... ending with how they had made hot make out videos for his friend Penny. He was happy Kenny didn't share how they had made a more... _private_ video.

When the waiter came to take their order, Pip and Damien decided to share a plate making Butters wonder if he should do the same, but Kenny had ordered before he could really think about it and he just ordered the first thing he came across on the menu that sounded good. After the waiter had taken his leave Damien excused himself and Pip to the bathroom. When Butters briefly wondered if he should follow, Kenny touched his arm lightly and said he didn't have to go... and that it was probably better he didn't.

He tried to ask why but Kenny just became interested in his water, sipping it lightly before nibbling on a piece of garlic bread. He frowned, trying to find something to catch his attention while he waited for the other two to come back. When he started fidgeting a little Kenny took his hand and told him to settle down. It was okay to just behave naturally. He smiled and shyly asked for a kiss, happy and a little embarrassed when Kenny actually moved a little closer and kissed him. When he tried to slide his tongue into his mouth he pulled away, though, blushing lightly and sipping on his water.

Pip and Damien came back a few minutes before their meals were served, a little flushed and the blonde obsessively fixing his shirt. Butters watched with curiosity, wanting to ask what took so long but something told him... he shouldn't. He believed that more so when Kenny smirked at the two as they sat down.

"Was it good?" He questioned in light humor, making Pip cough lightly. Damien just smirked back.

He looked at Pip with questioning eyes but his friend just smiled lightly and ate another bread stick. He looked at Damien then Kenny, frowning when it seemed like no one was going to clue him in on what they all knew. Turning back to Pip he pouted a little.

"Well... what about you two? How did you and Damien get together then?" He asked to move to a topic he _could_ know about.

Kenny actually laughed making Pip smile and Damien scowl a little. When he asked what was so funny Kenny answered quite a few things were.

"First of all... when Damien and I returned... Pip seemed to be about the only one who remembered him... and he was scared of him." Kenny said as he played with his napkin holder. "Of course... if someone had blown me up that I was trying to be friends with... I would be scared too."

"I wasn't really _scared_..." Pip sniffed as he took a sip of water. "I just... didn't want him to remember me in case he felt inclined to repeat that action."

Kenny smiled at him in a patronizing kind of way. "Of course. Anyway... I guess that changed a little when Damien pissed Pip off by calling him French... and Pip kicked Damien's ass."

He was laughing again while Damien frowned in annoyance and Pip went pink.

"What?" Butters asked with surprise as he turned to look at the two. If he was asked who he thought would win in a fight between them... he'd have to go with Damien. Especially if he really was the Anti-Christ.

"I-It wasn't like that..." Pip frowned. "I mean... yes, I did get angry when Damien called me that and I did hit him a few times but I didn't '_kick his arse_'. Besides... I was lucky I didn't get the stuffing knocked out of me since I caught him by surprise. But then... he started to pay me more attention. And then when he talked to me it burned my insides and I felt odd."

Butters frowned. He remembered feeling like that when he had first met Damien. What... had that been about? "Why—why does that happen?"

"Oh? Has Damien gotten to you, too?" Kenny asked with interest, turning to look at him.

He was spared having to answer when their food was brought to them. Pip and Damien had pasta and Kenny had lasagna while he had gotten cheesy ravioli. As they all started to eat Pip decided to answer for him.

"A little. When he first met him." Pip said as he took a bite of pasta. "But that's just how it is with Damien. Must be part of his Anti-Christ charm."

He paused in his chewing to look at Damien with interest for a moment before remembering it was a bit rude to stare.

"Anyway..." Pip continued after he finished chewing. "When I started to feel odd... I remembered asking God if I was imagining things and then it stopped. God in your heart can stop Damien's powers... at least for now, when he's not conscience of using it I suppose."

They all sat in silence for a moment.

"The more I was around him it didn't really bother me. When I got paired on a project with him, Kenny, and Cartman and Cartman was mean and Damien took him down a peg... I guess... I started to like him. We just kind of got on from there. We never really officially asked one another out... just got together." Pip shrugged as he wiped his mouth neatly before taking a drink of water.

He smiled as he watched the two wondering if they were one of those couples that were just meant to be which was why they just kind of... came together.

Talk soon turned to school that would be starting soon and what classes they had signed up for. Since Butters didn't get to choose, he just sighed and ate while trying not to think about how he was going to face everyone. Of course... now that he had Pip, Kenny, and Damien at his side it didn't seem as unbearable as before.

When they had finished dinner, Pip and Butters both wanted dessert so they ordered a piece of Tiramisu each. It was delicious. He had fun sharing bites with Kenny. When they were finished, he, Pip, and Kenny went to wait outside while Damien went to the bathroom. He talked to Pip until Kenny pulled him away and starting kissing him, running his hands over his back and down his sides making him shiver.

Damien offered to give them a ride back to his house since he had to drop Pip off at home, which Kenny accepted. They dropped Pip off first and he watched, with slight embarrassment, as Damien gave the blonde a thorough good night kiss before seeing him inside.

He dropped them off next, arching a brow at Kenny when he said he was going to be staying the night. Kenny just smiled and winked at the dark haired teen before waving and following him inside. Locking the door behind him he kicked his shoes off before walking over to sit on the couch. So they would... be together now. And he wasn't sure... how one should start. Should they make out like before? Or maybe... there was something else.

He watched Kenny walk over to him before deciding to just let him guide him. Kenny would know how to start and he trusted him to be easy on him. He made himself stay relaxed as Kenny sat next to him. He smiled back when he was smiled at and leaned into the kiss that was initiated. It was slow and probing. When they pulled apart he could taste Kenny and the cake on his tongue making him smile.

He sighed softly as his ear and jaw was kissed lightly.

"Show me your room Butters..." Kenny said lightly making him shiver.

Nodding he got to his feet before taking his boyfriend's hand and pulling him to his feet as well. He then led him to his room, where he was a little embarrassed by some of the things he had in it, wondering if Kenny would think them childish. He was happy when the other didn't really comment, just looked around before smiling when he saw his bed. He watched him walk over and sit on it before patting his lap, which he took as a silent command for him to go sit.

Walking over he climbed onto the darker blonde's lap, straddling his legs and wrapping his arms around his neck. They stared each other in the eyes before he wanted a kiss and not about to deny himself if he didn't have to he leaned in, kissing Kenny just like how he had been kissed before. Soon Kenny's hands were squeezing his thighs, grabbing at his butt, and sliding under his shirt making him want more. When he pushed his hips into his boyfriend's, Kenny pulled away and held him still.

"Lets shower..." He breathed lightly, pecking his lips lightly. "I know I reek of garlic and I want this to be sweet... not garlicky."

He laughed lightly at that before reluctantly pulling away. Maybe it would be a good idea. Smiling he showed Kenny down to his parents bathroom, since Kenny didn't think he would be able to hold back if they showered together, before going to his own to do a quick wash up. He had to work a little to ignore his slight hard on when the water and his brief hand contact with it felt nice. Soon he was wrapping a towel around his waist and brushing his teeth before combing through his hair. He shook it, loosening his hair so it didn't look so combed down before going back to his room.

Figuring Kenny was still in the shower when he didn't see him he went and sat on his bed, moving everything on it he didn't want there onto the floor. His bunny and his journal... and an unneeded pillow or two. After another minute's waiting he started to play with his necklace. He was swinging the K around when Kenny finally came in, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist so it was practically hanging off of his hips. He had a nice physique. Toned and fit. Did he get that in Hell?

His wet hair looked like he had just towel dried it then let it be. Which, he thought giggling to himself, was probably what he did. Kenny smiled when he saw him and looked him up and down making him go red. He watched as Kenny walked over to his desk and set his clothes on it before turning on his lamp. He then walked back to his bedroom door and closed it, turning the light off.

He looked off to the side shyly as Kenny turned to walk over to him and was slightly taken by surprise when he was pushed to lie back as Kenny climbed on top of him, straddling his legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to and I'll _still_ like you." Kenny said quietly as he made him look him in the eye.

He stared for a moment before smiling, reaching a hand up to touch his boyfriend's bare chest. He loved it when the action made the other blonde shiver. "Yes."

"Okay." Kenny smiled, stopping his hand gently. "Well... what do you want to do first?"

What... did he want to do first? What did he mean? Weren't they just suppose to get together and do it? Or maybe—suddenly he remembered how he had wanted to taste Kenny. He had said... they could do it later. Well, it was later!

Looking up at him he pushed the words out of his mouth when they seemed to struggle a little. "I... I want to taste you."

-Chapter 4 End-

--

**A/N:** There you are. Chapter 4. :D They are now officially a couple! Huzzah? Ehehe... it's moving fast. Again, I know this. But's that just how the story has to go.

So. Some of Kenny's past was revealed. More will be done so... later. And more to Butters as well, I suppose. And their date... yes. I know. Maybe a little too simple. Next time it will be more... IDK. Fun? Lol. And in case you didn't get it... when Damien and Pip left... they went to have sex in the bathroom. x3 Because Damien had won a bet as to whether or not Kenny would tell Butters about him. I was actually thinking of making their bathroom romp a side-shot.

What do you all think? Should I? Yes? No?

Lol! Kenny and Butters are about to "do it"! -sings- Kinda funny.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Loving Saturday Nights Until Sunday Afternoons


	5. Side shot: Dip

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains brief sexual content. Please read at your own risk. Thank you

--

**Chapter 4: Side-shot Dip**

Pip squealed happily, tackling Damien back onto the couch and kissing him for a second time before sitting up once again and running a hand through his messy blonde locks.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy! I just _knew_ they would get together!" He gushed excitedly, bouncing lightly on his boyfriend's lap. "I can't wait for the date! I really want to see them together! I bet they are going to be so cute! Ooooh! Do you think they will kiss? I know Butters did at the party—but he had alcohol in him... so maybe—"

He paused in his actions when he heard the dark haired male moan softly under him. Looking down he saw his boyfriend staring at him intently.

"If you insist on prattling and expecting me to care, then keep bouncing..." Damien smirked lightly at him, bringing his hands to his waist and holding him in place as he thrust up against his hips.

"Pervert!" Pip gasped, blushing lightly as he struggled to pull away.

"Or struggle." Damien added, breath hitching before he groaned loudly. "Oh yeah, keep struggling..."

"Damien!" He pouted, smacking the teen's chest in annoyance before ceasing to move at all. "You should be happy for Kenny! And—s-stop!"

He hissed softly in pleasure as his boyfriend's hands moved to his crotch, squeezing in a teasing manner.

"If there is anything I should be happy about—it'll be to see the guy's response to when Kenny tells him about me." Damien replied, his attention focused on his task.

Pip, starting to relax into the touch, suddenly tensed at that reminder before frowning. "What makes you think Kenny will tell him?"

Snorting, Damien rolled his eyes. "What makes you think he won't?"

"Well, for one you told him not to—ah!" He squeaked when his boyfriend's sneaky hand found its way into his pants and slipped under his boxers.

"How about a bet then...?" Damien said slowly, allowing his hand to explore the warm flesh between his blonde's legs.

"B-Bet?" Pip's breath hitched before he stopped the wandering hand so he could focus on the conversation.

Damien frowned at his stilled hand for a second before turning his attention back to what he had been saying. "Yeah. A bet. If Kenny doesn't tell him... I'll give you something you want. If he does... you have to give me something _I_ want."

He eyed him suspiciously. "And what is it you want?"

"Bathroom blow job." Damien smirked happily as he gave a playful squeeze.

"Guhn!" He gasped, cheeks going pink as he clutched his boyfriend's t-shirt before glaring. "Damien! There is no way I am going—"

He paused. Something he wanted if _he_ won—and he really did think he would. Kenny wouldn't tell Butters. It would scare him. And this would be a good way to...

Smiling back slowly he leaned closer, pressing his hips down, and licked the lips smirking at him. "Okay... and if I win... I get to choose the Halloween costumes this year!"

The smirk instantly vanished as dark brows furrowed and the hand was pulled from his pants. "If you're going to request something like that then I want bathroom sex instead."

"What's your fixation with bathrooms all of a sudden?!" He asked with exasperation as he sat back up and crossed his arms at the fact that his boyfriend thought his costume choice demand was a high one.

"Public sex gives you a rush—ow!" Damien mock whined when his chest was smacked again. "Aw, come on. You know it'd be hot to be caught with you taking it wantonly up the—"

"If you want to be caught so badly then why not just do it right there at the table in front of everyone!" He scowled lightly at his annoying boyfriend's seemingly sudden desire to put him out on display as an entertainment whore.

"Done!" The raven teen smirked.

"Git!" Pip squawked, lightly whacking the dummy upside the head.

"One of these days you're going to smack me stupid!" Damien protested, catching the offending hand.

"I think that was already accomplished when your mother dropped you on your head." Pip retorted, pulling his hand free before smiling lightly. "But fine... in that case I shall just _smother_ you!"

He laughed wickedly as he grabbed a couch pillow and held it over his boyfriend's face. They play fought until they came to a decision on the winnings of the bet. Damien would get his bathroom sex—Pip snorted, thinking it highly unlikely—and he would get to choose the Halloween costumes _and_ Damien would have to wear it... even if it was totally humiliating. Like Barney or Hannah Montana.

*

Pip listened, smiling lightly as he listened to Butters tell how he and Kenny had gotten together. It seemed that it almost hadn't happened but thanks to Kenny's goading and Butters' smarts they managed to overcome the small hurdle. He was proud of his egg and friend. And happy for them. Until the shy blonde got to the part about Damien.

"Kenny said he was able to come back from hell because Damien... D-Damien is the Anti-Christ." Buttes said slowly, whispering the last part so only their table could hear.

His eyes instantly flew to his boyfriend and when he received a smirk he couldn't help blushing. Damn. From there Kenny picked up the story and when he finished the waiter had arrived, ready to take their orders. He and Damien decided to share a plate. After the waiter walked away he felt his cheeks heat up once more when Damien got to his feet and excused them, saying they were going to the bathroom.

He avoided eye contact with his friends as he got to his feet and followed his boyfriend back toward where the restrooms were. As soon as they entered and saw it was quite wonderfully empty, Damien grabbed a fist full of his hair and gently tugged him into a fierce kiss. It lasted only a few seconds before they parted slowly, Damien licking his lips.

"You taste like garlic." Was mumbled against his lips causing him to roll his eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why..." Pip laughed before pulling his boyfriend into another kiss while walking back toward where the stalls were. He had to resist the urge to squeal when he was suddenly hoisted up against the taller teen's body and carried into the handicapped stall furthest from the door before he found himself locked inside it.

He was pinned against the door and kissed heatedly, Damien's tongue covering every inch inside his mouth before the kiss was broken again, teeth nipping against his lips before a soothing tongue followed, lapping at the light hurt. His legs were dropped back to the floor as wandering hands found their way to his pants, unbuttoning them then slowly unzipping. He moaned in encouragement while keeping an ear out for anyone entering the bathroom.

Damien kissed his cheek lightly before trailing up to his ear, whispering hotly as his hands slid over to grip the side of his thighs. "Turn around."

He obeyed eagerly, turning and leaning a little into the small corner made by the stall door and the tiled wall before planting his hands against the two surfaces. His breath started to quicken when he felt his pants pushed down his thighs so his bare bottom was revealed since he had gone commando.

"Pip, you're so naughty..." Damien laughed warmly against the back of his neck, making his hair flutter a little as he shivered lightly.

"Just hurry..." He panted weakly, resting his forehead against his left forearm.

"So impatient." Damien muttered lightly before he felt a hand on the back of his neck, pushing him forward a little.

He understood the meaning and stepped back a little before leaning forward and pressing his chest into the corner, curving his back a little so he was bent slightly at the waist. Biting back a moan as his neck was kissed and nibbled he pushed back against his boyfriend's hand when he felt it touch his bare skin, the other hand moving to slide up under his shirt and caressing his stomach suggestively. The hands on his body teased him until he bucked his hips back, whimpering with need.

The hands left his body for a minute before the sound of a cap popping open was heard. He couldn't help twitching in anticipation before moaning happily when the slick fingers of one hand found his aching arousal and the other found his still slightly sore entrance. Another moan was about to escape when he was grabbed and stroked, two fingers gently entering, before the sound of the bathroom door opening was heard and someone walked in. He tensed and bit down on his lip, trying to keep any noise from escaping. Unfortunately Damien seemed to want him to be even more tense as he started stroking him more quickly, squeezing and rubbing firmly against the head of his erection when he would swallow his whimpers of pleasure.

He was doing good at keeping quiet until questing fingers found his prostate and brushed against it. Luckily whoever had entered the bathroom had just finished at that moment and flushed the toilet so his soft cry and light curse were drowned out.

Whimpering for Damien to stop teasing him he was happy when the taller teen pulled away from him before his arm was taken lightly and he was led to the other side of the stall, near the toilet where the hand bars hung on adjacent walls. He stepped out of his pants to avoid constriction and watched as Damien kindly hung them on a hand bar before allowing himself to be maneuvered until his back was pressed into the corner of the two walls. He was kissed lightly for a minute before Damien pulled back and his legs were hoisted up once more and set on either side of the dark haired teen's hips. His feet came to rest on the two bars and he slipped down a little until Damien pressed up against him and held him in place. It felt a little weird but he wasn't given time to worry over it before he was entered with a quick thrust.

Bringing a hand to his mouth as he clung tightly to dark hair he stifled his surprised cry, spreading his legs wider when he was thrust into once more. He was just beginning to feel safe enough to release some soft moans as the thrusting pace quickly picked up when someone else walked into the bathroom—two people. Pressing his hand more tightly to his mouth he was happy that the two talking helped to cover the sound of bare flesh against bare flesh when Damien started thrusting harder, the dark haired male's hands moving to cup his butt so some of his weight was taken from his legs.

Whimpering and closing his eyes tightly he leaned his head back, spreading his legs even wider when his felt his sensitive bundle brushed. When the toilets were flushed he gasped, moaning, before whispering in a pleading tone.

"D-Damien I can't... it's t-too much—" He bit his hand to stifle the cry as he was ignored, the pace picking up more.

Damien felt for his boyfriend... he really did. Pip was the loud type. And he enjoyed that about him. But he couldn't stop now, not when he was so close to release. Capturing his lips in an effort to help him he dug his fingertips into the smooth flesh his hands were gripping and thrust harder.

Pip kissed him back, whimpering lowly as he fought hard not to wail in pleasure, closing his eyes tightly and clinging like his life depended on it to his boyfriend's hair. After a few more thrusts he gasped, biting his tongue as the kiss was broken, Damien shuddering against as he reached his release. Tears of frustration filled his eyes when a firm hand found his aching member and squeezed, effectively stopping him from his own orgasm.

He was appeased, though, when he was let down from the hand bars and pushed to stand between the two walls, Damien getting on his knees and sucking him hungrily into his mouth. It took only a few teasing licks for him to explode, thrusting weakly into his boyfriend's mouth. He was even happy that Damien had enough thought to flush the toilet so he could cry out weakly.

Allowed a few seconds to rest, he used his hand to fan himself before grabbing his pants and stepping back into them after cleaning himself up a little. He blushed with embarrassment when he saw his shirt was now wrinkled from their activity. He preened for another few seconds before Damien led him to wash their hands. Once his hair was acceptable he followed Damien back out to where their friends were waiting, obsessively fixing his shirt when it still looked a bit wrinkled.

As they made it back to their table Kenny gave them a knowing look when they sat down.

"Was it good?" They were asked by the perverse blonde, slight humor in his tone. He coughed lightly in reply while Damien just smirked.

He was met with Butters' questioning look when he looked to see his friend's reaction to that question. Smiling lightly he chose to ignore it until he was sure it was something Butters was comfortable with and started to nibble on more garlic bread. He received a pout in return.

"Well... what about you two? How did you and Damien get together then?" Butters asked, looking a little put off that everyone seemed to know something he didn't and weren't willing to share.

He smiled when Kenny laughed and Damien scowled lightly. This would be an interesting story.

-Side-shot end-

--

**A/N:** Okay! Here is the side-shot to what happened in Chapter 4 when Damien and Pip went to the bathroom. :3 In writing this it makes me really excited to write about their Halloween costumes in the future! 8D Especially Kenny's! Gonna be fun. So will Pip and Damien! Poor Damien. Hopefully it won't be too bad.

Oh my gosh! Damien actually talks more than a few sentences! XD Whoa! Right?! Anyway... it was kind of weird--and hard-- to write their smut scene while trying to keep it as unexplicit as possible. D: I cannot wait to post it on **AdultFanFiction**. I shall not hold back as much on there! (I will you all know when it's posted there... okay?)

And now that that is done... on to posting Chapter 5!


	6. Loving Saturday Nights

***SPECIAL NOTE:** Okay... so I wasn't going to post this until I came back from my little hiatus but I received a message from **trulybliss08** asking that I update. And since I had Chapter 5 complete I thought I would. :3 So... enjoy?

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains Bunny smut! This means there is sexual content, people! If you do not approve of malexmale relations please turn back. Reading on is done so at your own risk!

--

**Chapter 5: Loving Saturday Nights Until Sunday Afternoons**

"Well... what do you want to do first?" Kenny asked, smiling.

Looking up at his boyfriend he pushed the words out of his mouth when they seemed to struggle a little. "I... I want to taste you."

Kenny just watched him for a minute before grinning slowly as he climbed off of him and moved to lay next to him instead. "Sure Buttercup, whatever you want..."

He inwardly sighed. How many people were going to call him that? Frowning for a minute he pushed it aside to deal with it later. Right now he had more important things to concentrate on. Pushing himself to sit up, he turned onto his knees so he faced his lover, letting his eyes roam once more over his body as he thought on where to begin. He had never really done this before... especially to a guy but there had been—

"Kenny I think you should know I have... done it once with Penny before..." He said lightly as he looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. He didn't want him thinking he was coming into this as a pure virgin in case that was something that was important to him.

He received an arched brow. "Okay? That was... random."

"Just thought you ought to know." He shrugged, blushing a little as he moved his eyes away to get back to the task at hand. What should he—how should he—well he had liked it when Kenny had...

Leaning over him he pressed a light kiss to his lips before moving down to kiss his bare chest once, twice, then moved toward a little pink nub. Last time when he had touched it Kenny had seemed to like it. Brushing his fingertips over it he smiled when he got the body it was attached to to shiver. Using his fingers to continue teasing experimentally he brought his mouth to the other, giving it a testing swipe with his tongue.

He glowed inside with pleasure of his own when Kenny shuddered slightly, his breath hitching softly. Did that mean he was doing okay? He gave another testing swipe before pulling it into his mouth. It felt a little weird but he continued to experiment when his lover gasped lightly, arching into him. He must be doing something right, then. He tested with lights sucks and playful licks to see what got the best response as he moved his hand from the other little nub down the smooth chest toward the toned stomach.

He liked the feel of the muscles under his fingertips as he slid his hand down and Kenny seemed to like it when he gently nipped with his teeth. He received a groan and his lover's body tensed a little. Smiling to himself he continued to nip lightly as his hand reached the top of the towel. Moving his hand over it he grabbed at his lover's crotch through the towel, fondling lightly.

Kenny's breath hitched again when he squeezed lightly, biting down a little harder. As he made to lick the little nub after his harsh treatment his attention was pulled away when he felt the erection under his hand harden a little more. Filled with curiosity he used his hand to push the towel aside, revealing his lover in all his naked glory. He touched the member before him with interest, smiling as it swelled more. Kenny seemed to _really_ like that.

Looking back to his face he was a little surprised to see his eyes were closed, mouth hanging open as he breathed a bit unevenly. Turning his attention back to his hand he stroked his fingers along it lightly before taking the time to admire the way the head felt. Kenny twitched under his touch, shuddering again. He wanted to make him twitch and shudder more. He touched and tested slowly, wrapping his hand around it and giving a light squeeze. When Kenny bucked into his hand lightly he smiled and gave it a testing stroke.

He was pleased when that seemed to make his lover moan lightly. He stroked a few more times before moving his hand to tease the head, touching and rubbing his fingertips against it. It was as he was running his fingertips along the side down to the base that he noticed a little bead of liquid gathering at the tip of the head. Frowning in curiosity he leaned forward, wondering if this is what he should be tasting. Taking the member into his hand he held it steady as he pressed his tongue to the tiny bead, giving it a light swipe.

Kenny gasped, bucking under him. "Butters, please stop teasing me... get on with it."

He turned to see Kenny propped up on his elbows, watching him intently. Smiling in apology he kept his eyes on his boyfriend's as he opened his mouth slowly and moved it before taking the head into his mouth and closing it, sucking lightly.

It felt weird against his tongue and as he sucked again he watched Kenny fell back onto his back, groaning softly. Remembering what Kenny did to him he pushed a little more into his mouth, sliding his tongue along it before sucking experimentally again. He got another groan as a gentle hand tangled in his hair. He recalled how he had grabbed Kenny's hair when it felt really good... did this mean he was making it feel good for him?

Sucking with a bit more enthusiasm at that thought he pushed more into his mouth until he hit his gag reflex. Choking a little he pulled back, frowning lightly. He hadn't even taken that much in. Was something wrong? Kenny seemed to be able to go a lot further down and while Kenny was just a little bigger, he still thought he should be able to...

Huffing impatiently he sucked his boyfriend back into his mouth, pushing more in and sucking lightly until he hit his gag reflex again. When he tried to keep pushing, he was stopped as Kenny pulled him back and smiled.

"At ease... here..." Kenny said gently as he guided him on how to correctly make up for what he couldn't swallow.

He blushed in appreciation, happy he wasn't mad at him before doing as showed with great enthusiasm in his gratitude. Soon he had Kenny moaning and cursing lightly under him. He was so happy inside that he didn't understand when Kenny tried to get him to stop and before he could pull away to ask why he was caught off guard as something spurted into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat which caused him to jerk back in surprise.

Kenny cursed loudly, calling his name at the end as be bucked into the air. A few spurts of his lover's release hit his cheek and chin but he was too occupied with the taste in his mouth to notice. He coughed a little as the gooey substance slid over his tongue when he swallowed. It tasted weird... kind of like how he had but different.

Suddenly the hand in his hair tugged lightly, guiding him toward his boyfriend for a kiss that lasted a few seconds before Kenny pulled away.

"Eww..." He laughed as he wiped at his chin before pulling his towel from underneath him. "Butters you got some..."

He blushed as Kenny wiped his face with the towel before kissing him again. He was kissed heatedly for a few minutes before Kenny pulled away to breathe against his ear.

"I want you now..." He puffed against his cheek making him shudder.

"Okay..." He replied, unsure of what else to say.

Moaning softly he felt Kenny's tongue in his mouth when he kissed him again, each fighting for dominance as he was moved to lie back against his pillows. When the kiss was broken he panted for air as his neck was attacked, the warm lips trailing down his chest and over his stomach before his towel was pushed aside. The air felt cool against his heated flesh even though it was warm.

One second he was enjoying the feel of the kisses, the next he was gasping and bucking up into Kenny's warm mouth, shivering as tingles danced along his spine. He was sucked fast and hard leaving him a little confused at the urgency until his legs were spread wide and something brushed against his backside.

The cry of pleasure he felt in his throat as his head was nipped lightly turned into a grunt when he felt something warm and slick find his entrance, sliding in slowly. It was foreign and a bit uncomfortable but soon he was distracted by Kenny's mouth until it slid in further. He grunted again lightly, trying to wiggle his hips a little to see if it would help. It still felt weird, even more so when it started moving slowly but again he was soon distracted by Kenny's mouth. The distraction was held longer this time until he felt the thing slide out only to have two come back.

He gasped, moving a little so he could see what Kenny was doing. It seemed the things were Kenny's fingers. He eased back against his pillows slowly in wonderment at that, gasping when the mouth around him gave a particularly firm suck. When a third was added he felt a little more than discomfort. It hurt a little as the three things moved inside him. It felt like they were trying to stretch him and he whimpered.

Kenny pulled back to tell him to breath deep and slow and to try to keep his body relaxed before he went back to trying to distract him with his mouth. It helped a little as he listened and did as told but it still hurt a little and felt weird.

And then Kenny brushed against something inside him that made him jump and tingle with an electric shock. His loud gasp made Kenny do it again. It felt even better than the first time as he moaned, shuddering and trying to move his hips so he would brush against it once more. But Kenny pulled out of him as he moved up to his lips.

He pouted against the kiss lightly, liking the feel he had caused. He wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck as he was kissed, pushing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth for once and battling his tongue on its own turf as Kenny's hands moved to his thighs and pulled them against his hips. He became distracted once more as he felt something hard brush against his backside before poking at his entrance. He broke the kiss to look up at Kenny, meeting his intense gaze and gasping as the hard thing pushed in slowly. He tensed until Kenny gasped for him to relax. It was a little difficult but he managed it. He felt the odd thing continue to slide in, only stopping when Kenny's body pressed against his.

He shuddered as he realized this was it. They had done it. Kenny was inside him. Looking up into his lover's face he saw his eyes were closed, face tense, as he seemed to be trembling lightly, like he was trying to hold something back. Worried he had done something wrong he brought his hands to the handsome face to get his attention, shifting up a little to kiss him.

"Butters... don't..." Kenny groaned as he leaned forward to rest his forehead between his neck and shoulder, pinning him back against the bed.

"What's... wrong...?" He questioned breathlessly as he stared at the drying golden hair.

"Nothing..." Kenny sighed lightly as he pushed himself up, bracing his weight with his arms. He leaned in for a gentle kiss that felt very comforting.

When they broke apart Kenny leaned in to pant against his neck lightly as he pulled back only to thrust in shallowly. He gasped at the feel, grunting a little when he felt a distant throb. When his lover pulled back a second time, he moved his hips up a little as he thrust in slowly. He sighed as it felt a little better. In an attempt to distract himself he pressed kisses to Kenny's shoulder and along his neck as he clung to his back, gasping and bucking up when the thing that made him tingle wonderfully was brushed against again.

His sharp movement hurt a little but he figured it was worth it when Kenny tensed a little, moaning into his ear. A few more brushes had him moaning as he clutched at his lover's arms before a sudden dead on hit made him cry out, arching into the thrust. From then on he could only feel pleasure, sharp bursts that made him writhe and grind back against the body invading his.

Then all he could do was try to catch his breath as he whimpered and cried out in pleasure, begging for more even when it felt like he would die if it went on any longer. His body tingled and trembled, the feel of Kenny's slick body sliding against his pushing him to the edge. He was pushed over the edge when he heard his name called in pleasure as his lover thrust wildly into him in the rush of his own release.

He clung tightly to the body above his, afraid that he would be lost in the white haze of pleasure if he let go. When he came back down from his high he was being kissed gently before the light lips trailed over his face and along his jaw. He winced when Kenny pulled out before giving him a pleased kiss of his own. Now he knew why Pip had been so loud before... it felt so amazing it was hard to be quiet, even if you tried.

Kenny kissed his forehead before attempting to pull away until he was halted when their necklaces gave a tug. They both laughed when they saw they were tangled together and he sat up, wincing with the movement, so Kenny could untangle them. It took a few minutes but when they were free they sat and stared at each other.

He smiled when Kenny reached over to brush some of his sweat-dampened hair out of his eyes.

"Did you like it?" He was asked as Kenny smiled too.

Looking away, he blushed. "Yes... it was wonderful."

Kenny smirked. "That's good. Would hate for you to regret it."

"I don't." He smiled before crawling over to hug his lover to him. "I really liked it... it felt g-good to feel you inside."

He could feel Kenny laugh as his back was stroked lightly. He could smell the sweat on his skin and the faint traces of body wash he had used. They seemed to mix together nicely. He breathed his boyfriend in before moving his head to kiss his neck. The salt on his skin tasted wonderful and it kind of surprised him. Climbing onto his lap he moved the kisses to his mouth, attacking it with gentle nips before pushing his tongue inside. He shuddered, enjoying it when Kenny moved his hands down to squeeze his butt.

When he felt himself harden a little he wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, allowing himself to fall back as he took the other blonde with him. He continued to kiss him happily as his moved his legs apart and arched against the body on top of his once more.

"Again..." He breathed against his lips boldly.

He broke free of the kiss a few minutes later, tilting his head back and crying out softly as he felt Kenny push inside him once more, instantly hitting that wonderful thing that made him tremble. He pressed his thighs tightly against his lover's hips as he thrust in time with the ones invading his body. It wasn't long before he was crying out loudly, begging for more again.

When he felt himself being pushed toward the edge a second time he called out his lover's name, squirming and writhing against him before crying in pleasure with his release as it hit him hard. He thought for a minute he might faint before he was pulled into a warm hug. He felt Kenny kissing his brow before he fell asleep.

* * *

An annoying beeping sound made it's way into his conscious the next morning, awakening him from a peaceful slumber. He was warm and quite happy... now if that annoying beeping sound would desist... he could fall back asleep!

But it did not. Sighing lightly in frustration he opened his eyes, tensing a little before smiling as Kenny's slumbering face came into view. He resisted the urge to kiss him, not wanting to wake him up if he could help it, as he turned onto his back. He winced as pain raced along his spine dully, coming in a sharp burst as he sat up. He hissed through his teeth before it dulled down to a light ache. Moving slowly he pushed himself to the edge of his bed before getting to his feet.

There was a dull throbbing and his muscles ached as he walked toward his door, pausing as he opened it when he finally understood what had been meant by Pip knowing nothing had happened since he was walking normally. Stretching a little to try to relax his sore muscles he opened his door quietly before listening for the beeping sound. Going back to his bed he was able to slide his comforter free without waking Kenny and wrapped it around himself before heading toward the bathroom.

He quickly found his cell phone in his pile of clothes he had left on the floor and mumbled for it to shut up as he brought it down to the kitchen to put it on the charger. While it started charging he looked to see if he had any messages. He was a little startled to see he had a few missed calls from Pip, Penny, and his mother. Two texts from Penny and Pip and three voice mails.

The text from Penny said she was sending a gift for him back with his parents and to let her know when he got it. The text from Pip told him to call him the minute he got the message. He frowned with curiosity, wondering why Pip wanted to talk to him so bad. Sighing he dialed the number for his voice mail and listened to the three messages his mother had left. One from last night, two from this morning. She had wanted to check up on him and was a little annoyed he hadn't answered his phone. By his third message he learned he was now grounded for the next three days and he had better call her or his father if he didn't want it prolonged.

Groaning, he called his mom and was forced to listen to a fifteen minute tirade as she questioned why he hadn't answered. He told her he had hung out a little with Pip and two of his friends after work then went home for dinner. He had fallen asleep and forgot to take his phone out of the bag. She seemed appeased, but was still angry that he had been careless so he was still grounded. He sighed and said he understood. His mother told him they would be home by 8 o'clock that night and that she had a present from Penny. When he hung up with her he checked the time to see it was around 10 o'clock in the morning.

Figuring it would be okay to dial Pip he called him back to see what he had wanted. Pip answered after the first ring, asking what had taken him so long to call back. He apologized saying he had been a little... busy and just woke up not too long ago. He also talked a little about how he was now grounded and stuff. Pip was silent for a moment before coming right out and asking if he had slept with Kenny.

He turned red and sputtered for a few seconds before confirming that he had. He heard Pip sigh, making him feel uneasy. When he tried to apologize Pip just laughed and said he wasn't mad.

"I was just worried. I mean... I didn't want Kenny to pressure you into anything if you weren't ready and I know he wouldn't intentionally do so but Butters... you tend to give in to pressure and..." He trailed off. "But if you really did want it and didn't do it just because Kenny asked you to it's okay."

"I—I did want it." He said slowly, blushing lightly at his confession to another person.

"Well, that's good!" He could hear Pip's happy tone. "I wanted to call and warn you about that but also... well, first: is Kenny awake?"

"Mm, no... he's still sleeping." He said lightly, looking up toward where his room was.

"Okay... I also wanted to talk to you about how to deal with 'the morning after', as they say—in case Kenny didn't go over it with you." Pip said cheerfully.

He blinked slowly. "Okay...?"

"Yes. I bet you're pretty sore... you have to be considering I am sure this was your first time—was it?" Pip now asked with a bit of uncertainty.

He nodded, trying not to blush before remembering Pip couldn't see him. "Y-Yeah... and yeah. I am kind of sore."

"Okay..." Pip said gently before explaining some helpful tips to help him take care of the pain and simple ways to help his body heal from the intrusion.

He smiled as he listened, once again grateful for having Pip as a friend, even telling him so when he was done talking. Pip said he was happy to be his friend as well before playfully questioning how it was and asking whether or not Kenny was too rough with him. He assured his friend Kenny was gentle and considerate and he had loved every second of it.

When Pip asked if they could hang out for a bit before he was grounded for three days since he had nothing much to do on a Sunday, and he knew how he and Damien were off, he didn't know what to answer, not sure if Kenny wanted to do anything exclusive with him. Pip told him to call once he had talked to him before saying good bye so he could take care of himself.

He set his phone down to finish charging before getting an aspirin like Pip had suggested. He then went back to his room and upon seeing Kenny looking so cute and peaceful he couldn't resist giving him a kiss. Climbing onto his bed he crawled up to his boyfriend and carefully pressed his lips to the other blonde's, happy when he didn't wake him up.

Shedding his blanket on the floor he went to draw himself a hot bath to soak his abused muscles in for a bit like was also suggested. He also needed to wash his dried seed off, he noticed with slight embarrassment. The hot water felt wonderful and he let himself sink in up to his chin, closing his eyes as he swayed his legs lightly to create light ripples in the water. It felt nice when they crashed gently against his skin.

The gentle lapping against his skin made him think of Kenny and his light touches... how he had felt as Kenny moved inside him. Sex with Penny had felt good... she had sat astride him, working her body up and down his as he gasped and grunted under her. She had given him her virginity for his sixteenth birthday and he was confused at the notion but she had said it was a great act of love. He had enjoyed it... but... when he thought back on it and compared it with last night he felt guilty.

He wasn't sure if he loved Kenny yet—it was kind of too soon—but he knew he had cared a lot about Penny and he thought he had loved her... but if such a thing was an act of great love and he felt something more with Kenny than he had felt with her... did that mean he didn't love her as much as he thought he had? And what if he didn't? What if he never really loved Penny at all and just thought he did? Well, he would feel like a jerk! Penny, who was so kind to him, so sweet from the beginning. He knew she had truly loved him. Maybe she still did... and he? He was confused.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

The voice startled him, making him jump and splash water onto the floor as he looked up to see Kenny standing in the doorway with a concerned frown.

_Penny._

He couldn't stop the tears that sprang to his eyes as he turned away, bringing his wet hands up to cover his face. He tried to hold back but when the first sob broke through he couldn't stop others from following.

"Oh Butters, I'm so sorry..." Kenny said guiltily as he came to his side and pulled him from the water before settling him on his lap as he sat down on the closed toilet lid.

He must have found his towel because a few seconds later he was wrapped in fluffy warmth as he was hugged tightly to his boyfriend.

"Butters, I really am sorry." Kenny repeated, stroking his hair. "I don't know what I did to hurt you but I—"

"You d-didn't do anything." He sniffled as he used a piece of fluffy towel to wipe his eyes before looking up into worried royal blue eyes. "It's not you... I was just thinking about Penny and what a jerk I am."

"...What?" Kenny looked genuinely confused and he thought it was really cute, making him laugh.

"Sorry... when I was in the bath I started to think about last night—which brought me to when I had... w-with Penny." He said slowly as he shifted to be more comfortable. "And she had said it was an act of great love b-but last night was so wonderful and when I think of the time with Penny—it makes me wonder if I really loved her because last night was much more—I thought I had... but now I am not so sure and it's—I feel like a jerk. I don't want it all to have been a lie. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"Ah..." Kenny said slowly before falling silent for a few minutes.

He sniffled lightly, wiping his eyes again before trying to pull away. He really didn't need to subject Kenny to this when it wasn't his problem. However, when he tried to move he was pulled back and hugged lightly.

"I'm not really good with emotions and stuff but I really do think you love her, even now. So it's not a lie." Kenny said lightly against his cheek. "I don't know if you were ever _in_ love with her—only you know the answer to that—but even if you aren't now it's not a bad thing. People change, Butters. You should know that by now. What was special then doesn't mean it's going to feel the same now... but I don't think that should make it any the less special."

He blinked slowly, taking that all in as he stared at his wall. Loving someone and being _in_ love with them really were two different things. And now that Kenny had said it... yes. He did still love Penny. And he always would. She was a good girlfriend to him and a great friend—she was _still_ a great friend. "I see..."

"Yeah... if you're still worried about it, why don't you just talk about it with her?" Kenny suggested lightly.

He didn't know if he could do that... it would be a bit embarrassing but he did feel better. And he then realized he was starting to love Kenny too. Maybe he wasn't in love with him either but he _did_ love him a little. He was a little unnerved at how fast those feelings came but he didn't know how to slow them down either. Smiling, he hugged the comforting blonde.

"Thank you." This time when he made to pull away he was released. Draining the tub he made to go back to his room before he was stopped once more.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Kenny said as he caught his hand, releasing it when he nodded his understanding.

Going back to his room he dried off before dressing in white boxers and the shirt Kenny had bought him on their second meeting. Pausing as he slid the shirt over his head he stared into space. Whoa... it had only been five days and he was dating Kenny. They had already slept together. It felt a little too fast—but then... he had known Kenny almost half his life so maybe it wasn't that bad.

He was just sliding his arm through when he was suddenly grabbed out of nowhere and thrown on his bed. Before he could scream he felt someone on top of him, pinning him down. When he tried to draw in breath he found it difficult as he started laughing and squirming. Looking up he saw, thankfully, it was Kenny who was tickling him and not some insane intruder.

Breathless when the attack finally stopped he just laid panting on his bed for a bit until Kenny came and pulled him to his feet. He blinked a little as the world shifted with the fast movement before watching with interest as his bedding was pulled from his bed.

"I think we should wash the evidence of our forbidden act before your parents come home..." The other blonde smirked.

He smiled shyly before helping him carry some things down to the washer. At first he was curious to see if Kenny had gone down naked but then saw he was in his boxers. Together they loaded the bedding in but he added the soap and started the load. While Kenny seemed to be watching the washer fill with water with interest he scooted closer before reaching a hand out to touch warm, smooth skin.

Trailing his hand down an arm lightly he took in the feel before brushing it back up and over the shoulder, moving toward the smooth expanse of back. He watched the muscles tense a little under his touch, smiling as he leaned in to press a light kiss at the back of the neck. Bringing his other hand up he touched the other side of the back before sliding both hands down toward the top of red boxers. As he moved his hands to push them down a little, curious at the view of his boyfriend's naked back, his actions were halted as Kenny turned to face him.

He smirked to himself at the small tent he had created in the other's pants—from touch alone? When he tried to reach for it his hand was stopped. Why? Pouting he tried to tug his hand free but it was held fast. It was when he whimpered lightly that he was finally released. Smiling at his freedom he looked up into his boyfriend's eyes before deciding on a bold move. When Kenny wanted to do something to him... he just did it. Why shouldn't he be allowed to do the same thing?

Taking a step closer he pushed the taller male back against the washer, watching the surprise come over his face before dropping down to his knees and leaning in to attack the small clothed bulge with his mouth. A small hiss of surprise was his response. Taking no time, in case Kenny tried to push him away again, he used his hands to pull the boxers blocking what he wanted down and attacked again, taking his boyfriend into his mouth and sucking gently on the head before pushing further down. Bringing a hand up he covered what his mouth couldn't like he had been shown the previous night.

He could feel his cheeks heat up in satisfaction when he heard Kenny curse his name in please, warm hands falling to his hair and gripping gently. Using his tongue to swirl against the heated flesh his lips passed as he worked his mouth up and down what he could of the length he added curious nips and gentle grazes with his teeth to see what kind of reactions he would get. He seemed to get the best reactions when he used his teeth so he made sure to be as gentle as possible with a touch of roughness that soon had his boyfriend gasping his name and straining against the urge to buck into his mouth. Pulling back a little he licked teasingly at the head until his arms were suddenly gripped and, Kenny being stronger than him, he was pulled to his feet.

He didn't get enough time to whimper or whine in protest before his month was invaded with a dominating tongue, eager hands roaming heatedly over his body. He shivered in pleasure when they slid under his shirt before the item of clothing was pulled up, their kiss breaking only long enough to slip it over his head. When he felt his shorts pushed down he frowned lightly and freed his lips from their captor's.

"Wait—what are you—" Squeaking, he clung to Kenny as he was picked up and carried a few steps before being set down on the cold washer. He didn't get time to wonder what was going to happen next before it was happening, Kenny pulling him to the edge of the washer by his hips and pushing his legs apart.

He was given a light kiss before the warm body pressed against his as strong hands on his waist held him in place when eager hips moved to thrust against his. A light gasp escaped at the feel of Kenny's bare hips thrusting against his, the friction of his boyfriend's arousal against his own stimulating him in a pleasing way. Shivering in pleasure he pulled himself closer, wrapping his legs around the other blonde's waist as he nipped experimentally at his collar bone.

They gasped and moaned as they thrust together, Kenny's hands switching from rubbing his thighs to holding his hips tightly every now and then. He was enjoying it until an unknown frustration started to creep on him. Instinctively he tried to soothe it, moving to lean back a little on his hands so Kenny could thrust more easily against him. At first it seemed to work until the frustration started well again. Frowning lightly he tried to silently figure it out until Kenny paused in his movement and pressed a questioning kiss to his temple.

He looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, blushing lightly before memories came from last night and it dawned on him. Blushing more he brought a hand up to grip the back of Kenny's neck, pulling him closer so he could speak against his ear. "I... want more..."

He received a slightly surprised look before calm royal blue eyes took on a concerned air. "I don't know. Aren't you sore from—"

"I want more." He repeated bravely, nuzzling his red face into his boyfriend's chest. He wanted to be filled again. It had been such an amazing feeling and if he was going to be grounded for the next three days without being able to have much contact with the blonde he really liked... "Please."

The silence that followed for a few seconds started to unnerve him before his jaw was suddenly taken into warm hands and held firmly as hot lips pressed against his. His breath caught before he quickly pressed back, meeting Kenny's tongue enthusiastically. They kissed for a minute before he was pulled off of the washer. He blinked a little as he was turned around and pushed against the machine lightly.

He was just about to turn his head to try to see what Kenny was doing when a hand held his jaw in place as warm kisses were pressed against his cheek before teasing teeth nipped at the shell of his ear. He shivered with pleasure, cheeks staying heated as light fingertips brushed his nipple lightly before sliding down along his stomach to tease his arousal. He bit back a moan and resisted the urge to thrust forward.

Allowing his head to fall forward when the kisses and nips moved to the back of his neck he slid his hands against the washer to cling to the smooth surface the best he could. He didn't really notice Kenny had moved the hand on his jaw until he felt warm, slick fingers caressing his backside. His breath hitched once more as he leaned forward a little while spreading his legs. A light chuckle made him feel pleasantly shy.

"Gosh Butters, eager much?" Kenny teased playfully.

Butters didn't get to answer as his reply was cut off by a cry of shock as a finger entered him gently. He exhaled shakily while trying to keep the slight discomfort he felt against his still sore muscles from being obvious. He knew Kenny would stop. He didn't want him to. He tried spreading his legs a little further to see if that helped any. It didn't relieve much but it still felt a little better. He made his body relax as another finger was added even though his previously abused muscles twinged lightly in protest. Pressing the top half of his body down against the washer he tried spreading his legs a little more, his breath becoming a little shaky when the odd bundle of nerves inside him was skimmed lightly.

He waited to see if he would happen again only to be slightly disappointed when his preparations came to an end. It was then that he realized he about to _do it_ against that washer! Heat filled his cheeks as he made to push away and tell Kenny to come with him to his room only to cry out in shock, and slight pain, at the feel of Kenny pushing into his body. A jumble of words warred with each other to spill out first at the feel. 'Wait!' 'It hurts!' and '_More!_' being the top three.

And then his brain went numb, pleasure taking over as the little bundle was brushed against, Kenny's hands gripping his hips lightly as the movement from his lover's thrusts pushed him into the washer a bit uncomfortably until he moved the angle of his hips—which also changed Kenny's angle unintentionally... though for the better.

His boyfriend's name fell from his lips as the new angle seemed to allow the other a deeper penetration than he remembered from before and his little bundle was brushed against firmly. He cried out again as the new angle seemed to be to Kenny's liking as well when the thrusts became a little more eager. He allowed himself to be lost in the sensations, gasping and bucking back when a thrust would hit his bundle dead on.

It didn't take long for his orgasm to build and then explode. He cried out loudly, body twitching and trembling as he clung tightly to the edges of the washer. He blushed brightly as he watched his seed spurt out onto the cool white surface until he was distracted by the feel of Kenny reaching his release inside of him. He shivered in pleasure, moaning weakly as he allowed his body to slump against the cool machine. It felt nice against his heated flesh. Smiling softly when he felt the other blonde lean against him he turned his head, trying to see his face. Instead he only saw his mop of shaggy hair.

"Butters... your body should be a sin." Kenny mumbled happily against his shoulder blade.

He blinked lightly in confusion. "What? A sin? Why?"

"Because it feels _that_ good..." Kenny laughed as he pushed himself up before slapping his butt playfully.

Gasping in surprise he jumped up right, bringing a hand to rub at his stinging flesh before processing what had been said before the gesture. His body felt good?! Blushing, he looked away from Kenny only to have his eyes fall on his dirtied washer. Turning a shade darker he quickly looked for a rag or a towel to wash it off. Finding one of his dirty socks he quickly got it wet to use it as a rag when his attention was seized momentarily by his laundry detergent. The cap was off and it looked like it had been use—did Kenny use that to prep him?! Blushing once again he recalled the faint scent of his laundry soap while they were—oh hamburgers.

Sudden laughing from behind him made him turn around, confused turquoise eyes meeting Kenny's royal blue. "What?"

"I don't know what you're thinking about... but when you blush you look really cute—and then you had a slightly horrified expression. It was funny." The other replied with a warm smile.

"O-Oh..." Butters frowned. Was Kenny making fun of him? "I just... can't believe we had s-sex in the laundry room! And you! You used—"

He stopped himself, shuddering lightly. It was so weird. Kenny laughed once more before surprising him as he was swept up and over the taller blonde's shoulders. He squawked lightly, clinging the best he could so he wouldn't be dropped, as he was carried out of the laundry room and back upstairs to his bathroom.

"Here. Wash up quick and then we can remake your bed togeth—are you okay?" He was asked with concern when he winced as he was set down.

"Y-Yeah. Just hurts a little. I'll be fine. Pip told—ah! Pip!" He gasped with sudden recollection. Pip had called! And had asked if they could hang out for a little bit today if it was okay with Kenny. He was suppose to call him back once Kenny had woken up!

"What about Pip?" Kenny asked with obvious confusion as he got a towel out from the pantry next to the door.

"Oh, well he had called earlier—while you were sleeping. And... we talked a little. He asked if we could hang out today before I'm grounded for the next three days fo—" He started to explain until Kenny cut him off with surprise.

"Grounded? Grounded for what?" The taller blonde sounded a little incredulous.

"I was just going to tell you that—if you hadn't cut me off." He replied with lightly annoyance before looking away shyly.

Kenny laughed a little. "Sorry."

"Yes, well... I got grounded for not answering the phone when my mom called to check up on me." He said a little awkwardly, unable to help being a little embarrassed by that fact.

"That sucks." Kenny said sympathetically as he handed him the towel.

He shrugged lightly, use to it. Although, this time he could kind of understand. "Yeah... but it's only three days. Could have been a week. I told Pip I didn't know if you wanted to do anything so I was to call him back after talking to you."

"Oh, well... I really didn't have anything planned—unless you want to do something." Kenny answered a little awkwardly himself now, laughing nervously and scratching at the back of his head.

"I-I don't know..." He frowned lightly. Well, if they didn't have to do anything then it would be nice to see Pip—but... did that mean that Kenny would go home then? How much time was one suppose to spend with their boyfriend in a day—was there a set time? Was he spending _too_ much time? Did Kenny think he was being a bother? "Kenny, I—"

"How about this? You get in the shower and I'll go clean up downstairs and call Pip. He can come over here and we can order a pizza and watch a movie or something. Is that okay?" Kenny cut him off before he could question if he was being too clingy.

The question caught him a little off guard but as he thought about he slowly starting to feel relief. Kenny didn't seem bothered with spending time with him since he had included himself in the plans. That made him happy. Smiling, he nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Good. Get in the shower. I'll meet you in your room." Kenny said as he turned to leave the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He stood where he had been for a second, staring, before shaking his head lightly as he set the towel he had been given down on the toilet. This time when he washed up he paid careful attention to his backside, making sure to clean it as best as he could without causing himself too much pain. Once he was properly clean he climbed out and dried his hair before wrapping the towel around him and going back to his room.

He wasn't too surprised to see Kenny already dressed and waiting for him, talking on his cell phone to presumably Pip. As he entered he received a once over from the other blonde before he returned his attention to his conversation. "Yeah, that should be fine. Okay. Yeah—bye."

Watching as Kenny closed his phone he waited for a few seconds to hear if that was Pip and what had been planned before turning to his dresser to get clothes.

"That was Pip. Said he'll be here around 1 o'clock and he'll bring the pizza." Kenny said as he walked over and sat on his bed.

"Okay." He replied to let him know that he had heard him as he dug out clean underwear before retrieving a fresh shirt and pants. Bringing his clothes to his bed he set them down, grabbing what he needed first before quickly slipping it on, blushing lightly when he felt Kenny's eyes on him.

When he had finished dressing he led Kenny to the hall closet to get fresh bedding, actually happy when Kenny meant what he had said about making the bed together. Actually... Kenny made it more difficult than need be by constantly tackling him onto his bed and tickling him, but it was fun. He was just putting the last pillow and his bunny on the bed when he was tackled once more, falling onto his bed on his side. He had opened his mouth to protest only to end up inhaling sharply when he felt a warm hand slide under his t-shirt and rub teasingly at his nipple. Gasping when he felt the beginning of arousal start to stir he quickly rolled away, wide eyes landing on his boyfriend as he sat up. Kenny just smiled innocently at him.

He glared back, a little shocked that the other had done that. Didn't he know that if felt too good and it made other parts of his body react—unless... that was what he had been aiming for. He frowned lightly. Why would he purposely try to get him _riled_ up when Pip was suppose to be coming? Climbing carefully from his bed to put some distance between his mischievous boyfriend and himself he decided to address a question that had him curious.

"Will Damien be coming as well?" He asked as he backed away instinctively when Kenny, watching his movements, suddenly got to his feet as well.

"Ah, no. It's Sunday." Kenny replied like that answered everything. He just blinked slowly.

"So?" He tried to get the other to elaborate as his heart began to pulsate more quickly when Kenny followed him.

The other blonde actually paused in his stalking at that question. "Right, you don't know yet. Well... Damien becomes a moody ass on Sundays and is best left alone. We don't really know the cause for it—probably because he's the Anti-Christ and whatnot. He usually gets 'better' after 7pm. It's weird. Probably why Pip wanted to hang out. Sunday is the only day he doesn't get to see Damien much when he's free so he has to find something else to do."

"Oh." He replied lightly, making the mistake of looking away. The minute he did he found himself caught up in Kenny's arms before he was thrown on his bed again. Before he could make sense of his new position his body was being covered by the larger teen's as playful lips captured his. He squirmed defiantly, trying to break free.

Kenny laughed lightly before breaking the kiss, though making sure to keep him pinned to his bed. "What's wrong Butters?"

"What are you doing?!" He gasped, trying to catch his runaway breath as he stopped his struggling for a moment.

"Kissing you?" Was the mock confused reply that almost made him scowl.

"G-Get off..." He tried to command weakly, pushing at the chest his hands were on.

Kenny watched him for a second before sitting up, straddling his waist. "What's wrong?"

"I—W-We can't... Pip is going to be here soon and I don't want to change my clothes _again_." He replied with embarrassment as he tried to wiggle free. He knew where Kenny's kisses usually led and while he really did enjoy it, he couldn't at the moment.

When Kenny merely started laughing he pouted in annoyance. What was so funny?!

"Relax bunny rabbit." Kenny teased as he calmed down. "While you may have the stamina of the Energizer, I, even with teenage hormones, am not that blessed. Or that one-tracked. I just wanted to tease you while I had the chance."

He didn't really understand the bunny comment but that didn't matter much to him as his boyfriend had just admitted to wanting to tease him. While he supposed he really wouldn't mind any other time he really did not like the thought of it being done so close the arrival of an expected guest. Frowning impatiently he tried once more to push the heavier teen off of him.

"Pip will be here soon." He repeated his previous argument but for some reason Kenny still didn't budge.

"Should we see who comes first?" He was suddenly teased as his arms were pinned to his sides and Kenny rolled his own hips down against his.

"N-No—" He gasped before biting back a small moan when the movement caused his body to react.

Kenny smiled down at him before ceasing his actions and bending down so their lips brushed together. "How about a kiss then?"

He looked up at the darker blonde warily before slowly consenting as he opened his mouth to the kiss, meeting Kenny's tongue when it entered. When the kiss was kept gentle and light he slowly relaxed into it, moving his hands up to wrap around Kenny's neck and hugging him lightly. He even allowed the larger teen to move in between his legs so they were more comfortable. Letting his eyes fall closed when the kiss slowly broke only to feel those lips now on his jaw, he tilted his head back a little to give a larger area to work with.

When the kisses moved to his ear, Kenny's body pressing against his as he moved up a little to reach the area, he couldn't stop his body from responding to the unintentional stimulation. And it didn't help any when the teasing to his sensitive lobe added more stimulation for him to harden under. He couldn't stop his face from going red when Kenny suddenly stopped, pulling back slowly and looking down to where their hips touched.

"Jeeze, Butters... you really are like a rabbit." The other blonde laughed before sliding off of him and moving to sit at the side of the bed.

"I-I'm sorry..." He whispered with slight shame at his inability to control himself.

"Sorry? Don't be sorry!" Kenny smiled with amusement. "I actually think it's kind of flattering to get such a response from you."

He went more red before jumping when the doorbell sounding below startled him. He quickly sat up and scrambled off of his bed. "That must be Pip!"

Checking quickly to make sure he didn't have a visible bulge, he pulled his shirt down a little more out of nerves anyway as he ran down to answer the door. Kenny followed behind him as soon as he reached the door and unlocked it, pulling it open. Pip smiled at him, holding a large pizza box in one hand and a four pack of root beer in the other.

"Hey." Pip smiled warmly as he was shown inside before heading to the kitchen table.

He followed Kenny, who followed Pip, after shutting the door. While Pip got the pizza box situated on the table, opening it to reveal delicious looking sausage and pepperoni, he went and got them all plates. Kenny seemed to take it upon himself to hand out the soda. Just as he had set the plates down he squealed with surprise when the cold bottle was pressed to the back of his neck.

Kenny and Pip laughed while he glared at his boyfriend with accusing annoyance. Kenny just smirked at him as he handed him the bottle.

"Did that take care of your little problem?" He was asked smugly, dark blue eyes glancing down at his crotch.

He blushed lightly at the meaning, silently thinking it _had_ worked but wasn't about to admit it with Pip there. He blushed more, however, when the Brit seemed to catch on to the meaning and gave him a curious look. He was happy when his friend didn't question him on it.

"This looks so good!" Kenny practically drooled as he turned his attention to the pizza before them.

"Yes, thank you Pip." He smiled with gratitude after he had found his voice, handing out the plates.

"No problem. I'm just happy that you two would make time for me..." Pip teased as he took a plate with a thankful nod.

"We're friends! I'm happy to spend time with you." He said, not really taking into consideration that his friend was talking more about him willing to spend his alone time with him rather then, well... alone with his boyfriend.

Pip just smiled at him before they all dug in, the pizza being the first thing he and Kenny had eaten all day. He listened as Kenny teased Pip about not being able to see much of Damien today as he took his friend in. He looked a little different. For one he wasn't wearing his usual hat, instead his jaw length hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, black bobby pins keeping his bangs from his eyes. His clothes were different too. He looked... more Americanized with his red long sleeved shirt under a red and white jersey that had the number 17 on it. On the back he thought he recalled having seen Damien's name on it. With that he had also worn dark grey skinny jeans. He looked pretty cute.

"Yes, well... Damien promised to make it up to me tonight." Pip sniffed as he glared while taking another bite of his pizza.

"I bet he will." Kenny grinned knowingly as he finished chewing what he had in his mouth and swallowed. "And it will be a lovely two minutes."

Pip choked at that, going red, as he accidentally spit the root beer he had just taken a drink of out all over the table.

"Kenny!" The two smaller blondes yelled at the same time with different levels of horrified embarrassment.

"Oh, God. Please tell me this is where you two get angry and decide to double team me to teach me a lesson." Kenny groaned hopefully as he looked between the two.

Pip snorted. "Dream on pervert. If anyone is going to get double teamed, it's going to be your cute little Butters with me and my Damien."

"W-Wha?!" Butters squawked, looking between the two. Double team? What were they on about?

"I think I might pay to see that." Kenny smirked before laughing when he took in his confused expression. "Although I am not sure if my bunny here can handle Damien, randy little rabbit or not."

Pip laughed easily before turning curious eyes on him as well. "Randy little rabbit?"

For some reason that made him flush darkly. He didn't quite understand but he knew they were talking about him in a way that wasn't appropriate. He understood the sexual undertones and it was a bit embarrassing.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen him this morning..." Kenny beamed with pride at him for some reason, making Pip giggle.

"Kenny!" He whined, his face, neck, and ears thoroughly heated.

"Oh, Butters, you're so cute!" Pip said happily as he scooted his chair closer to his and hugged him tightly.

"Now... kiss him!" Kenny cheered from the side, watching them with an amused smile.

They looked at each other for a second before blushing and looking away, Pip scooting back to his original spot. When Kenny groaned and pouted they both sent small glares his way until he laughed and they went back to eating. It was silent for a few minutes before Pip asked him how he liked working with C. That started a nice conversation while they finished eating, Kenny sharing his own experiences from working there every now and then.

Once they had finished eating they cleaned up together before deciding to take a walk around his neighborhood. He hadn't really seen it yet and thought it would be good for him to spend as much time as possible outside before he was grounded inside for the next three days. Pip thought it was a little extreme for him to still be grounded at age sixteen—nearly seventeen—but it wasn't like he could do much about it. He had to abide by his parents' rules. It was only for another year anyway.

Grabbing a white and faded blue striped hoodie, along with his cell and keys, he followed his friends outside, happy to find that it was still pretty warm out. After locking up he jogged to catch up to Kenny and Pip who had already started walking down the street. He was a little surprised to find that he lived pretty close to Pip and Tweek Tweak. He greeted some of his new neighbors as he walked by their houses, sharing in the conversation when he had something to contribute. At first talk was just about simple things and then it turned to school once more.

They talked a little about classes and Kenny and Pip wondered if there were going to be any parties thrown before the start of the year. They were both sure Token would have one and maybe Clyde. And if Craig and Clyde managed to put one together then Cartman would have one just to compete with them. When he began to talk about how he hoped the bus would now be more quiet with so many of the kids driving now, Pip looked affronted and told him that under no circumstances was he to ride the bus. He was to come to his house every morning and get a ride with Damien.

He turned red, stuttering that he couldn't impose like that. But Pip insisted and Kenny just shrugged and mocked whispered to just give in because once Pip put his foot down there really was no moving him. Pip beamed at the support and Butters sighed before nodding his acceptance slowly. If it wouldn't bother Damien then he wouldn't mind but he didn't want to cause trouble.

Finding a small park with a few swings and a slide placed next to a small basketball court, they stopped at it, Kenny making him go down the slide with him before he and Pip took a swing. Kenny pushed them for a bit until he had to answer his cell when his younger sister called. He and Pip swung by themselves, talking about Sanrio. Pip didn't really understand his fascination with the japanese merchandise and he was finding it kind of hard to explain. When Kenny returned from his call they both gave him a questioning look to which he smiled.

"Karen. Wanted to know if I would chaperone her and a friend at the mall tomorrow since my mom can't and my dad won't. He knows better than to be left alone with teen girls, I guess." Kenny explained as he walked up behind him and tugged his swing to a halt before leaning in to kiss him.

He quickly turned away, cheeks heated at the thought of being kissed in front of Pip. When Kenny whined and Pip said not to mind him he blushed more. It was too awkward! When Kenny tried to pull him back he squirmed free, jumping off of the swing. Kenny, it seemed, took that as a challenge.

"So you want me to chase you?" The darker blonde smirked as he stepped around the swing, Pip watching with interest.

"What? No." He answered quickly as he took a step back. Before he could take another Kenny had pounced, catching him easily in his shock and tackling him to the ground. The fall hurt a little and knocked the breath from him for a second, making it easy for his attacker to claim his lips in a playful kiss.

He gave up the struggle before he could really begin since it made it harder to catch his breath. Accepting the kiss, he returned it with light annoyance before whimpering when Kenny rubbed against him in punishment. He obediently surrendered when a second kiss was pressed to his lips, still embarrassed to know Pip was watching. Although, he had watched Damien kiss Pip goodnight the other night. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

"Hey! I still exist too!" Pip pouted to get their attention when the kiss started to get more heated, tongues tangling and hands starting to grope.

Kenny laughed into his mouth before giving him one last kiss and pulling away, leaving him panting lightly and red as he sat up and brushed autumn leaves from his hair. When he had finished preening, Pip came over and pulled him to his feet, asking if he wanted to walk around some more. He agreed and Kenny followed as talk turned to movies. After walking around a little more they went back to his house and played some card games. When he kept losing at gambling games like poker and black jack they started playing goldfish. For some reason he was able to win easily at that.

When they had grown bored with that they played three man war, all drawing from the same deck until each had the cards they had won and then played with those. Pip reigned champion in that game. Kenny, slightly annoyed by that, suggested they play strip poker or something to which he and Pip instantly refused before Pip started teasing that he would play when it was just 'him and his Butters' alone.

He blushed at that, stuttering stupidly, unsure what to say. That is until Kenny replied with that as long as pictures were taken he didn't really mind. It was then that he realized that his boyfriend and friend were actually quite perverse people and that they liked to talk like that—it didn't mean anything had to come from it. Exhaling silently he felt a little relieved by that revelation. After they had grown bored with card games they turned their attention to the television, each differing on what they wanted to watch until they decided to flip through and land on whatever came on.

Which is how they ended up watching Forensic Files. At first they all bad talked it but then they all got into it, watching the cases get solved by science and other interesting things. They watched it for two whole hours until he got a call from his mom saying that she and his father would be home sooner than expected and not to eat because they would be bringing dinner home with them. When he told this to Kenny and Pip, his friend offered to leave so he and Kenny could have some time together before his parents came home.

A part of him wanted to object but when Pip insisted he gave in, unable to feel too guilty. Promising to call once he was ungrounded he walked his friend to the door, hugging him, before watching him leave. Closing it slowly, he locked it before turning to face Kenny. He had about an hour before his mom and dad came home. What were they going to do?

-Chapter 5 End-

--

**A/N:** So they finally did it! -sing happily- Go Butters and Kenny? -nervous smile- Butters had a little trouble there at first... but luckily Kenny is patient and understanding. :D

And don't you just HATE it when your cell beeps at you to charge it?! It drives me insane. My house phone too, since it's cordless. I could be deep asleep but will wake up when it whines at me! D: And some might wonder how Butters heard it from the bathroom... well... if you've ever heard it you will understand. Sometimes they can be really loud. And irritating. Rawr.

I had fun writing Kenny and Pip talking to each other. In my head they amuse me. Thought I would try to share that a little. Butters had a little emotional problem for a minute there. And now he's grounded. But that shall lead to good things? And I really don't know if Karen is Kenny's sister or not since Wikiepdia and South Park don't really seem to know either. Or at least nothing has been confirmed. For the sake of this story, though, she is. ANNNNNNND... as some might notice you will see Kenny's eye color has changed.

Lol, sorry. When I first wrote it I didn't know Kenny's eyes were blue. But then I saw the ep where that was confirmed. So I've changed it for this chapter. I still need to go back and change it in the other chapters. I changed Butters to turquoise because blue and blue with blonde and blonde is kind of weird... or something. IDK.

Now I have a question... WHAT SHOULD KENNY AND BUTTERS DO WITH THEIR HOUR TOGETHER!!~ Suggestions?! ANY?! SOMEONE?!

Next chapter Butters is grounded. And we get to see his journal entries some more. AND THEN WHEN HE'S FREE HIS HORMONES CAN'T TAKE THE ABSTINENCE HE HAD BEEN FORCED TO ENDURE!! maybe. D:

On a final note... anyone wanna see PipxButtersxKenny or DamienxButtersxPip? A DIPPIN' BUNNY ORGY?!!?!#?AR:Q$R -insert extra nonsense here- Next update will be in March.


	7. Brief Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's not an update but I just thought I should post a note to say...

**THIS STORY HAS _NOT_ BEEN ABANDONED!**

I know there hasn't been an update in _forever_ but I DO plan on completing this once I get the chance. I am, currently, busy with life, work, and other stories so it may take a bit but I WILL get back to this story!

I'm really sorry about the wait and I am really grateful to those who continue to read. It means a lot!

That said, I have heard that **FanFiction** is starting to delete **M** rated stories? If that is true and you are reading a story of mine on here that is rated M and it _happens_ to get deleted, please note that you can information on where to find the story again on either:

**LiveJournal:** keatongrin . livejournal . Com

or

**Tumblr:** keatongrinff . tumblr . com

-KeatonGrin


End file.
